


Bastard

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Bastard [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Cora Hale, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Talia Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Jackson Whittemore/Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Lyida Martin/Laura Hale, M/M, Neglect, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Papa Hale - Freeform, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 54,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Peter is killed and the Hale family find out that Peter has a pregnant omega mate.  Peter has trained Stiles to be his perfect Omega with his warped views.   When Peter is killed Derek and Laura have a lot to deal with.  Will they be able to undo all the damage Peter inflected on Stiles before it's too late.**The under age tag is the past.  There is no sex or smut in this story.**This story has now been updated, as in, I finally have had it Beta'd.  Now it's better than ever.





	1. Pet

Stiles opened his eyes and stared at the clock the numbers read 5:58 am.  He pulled back the covers and turned the alarm off as to not wake the sleeping Alpha next him.  His morning routine has been drilled into him the first six months he lived with the Alpha.  He was allowed to relieve himself. Wash his face and hands, if it were Sunday he’d be allowed a five-minute shower, but it was Tuesday.  Today he just washed his face and hands in the sink then slipped into his bathrobe as he made his way downstairs.

Alpha expected fresh coffee, the morning paper, and a toasted bagel with huckleberry jam every morning. At precisely 6:30 am Stiles crept back to the bedroom and gently woke the Alpha up but nudging his shoulder.  Once he was awake, Stiles retreated downstairs and sat in his chair in the corner. Because he has a habit of fidgeting, Alpha likes him to wrap his legs around the chair legs and sit on his hands.

“Good morning, my little pet.” Peter coos, tipping Stiles head up for him to kiss Peter on the cheek.

“How is my little pup doing?”

“The pup isn’t active this morning,” Stiles responded looking at this round belly.

“Maybe tonight when I get home he will be more willing to please his Alpha,”  Peter said sitting down at the dining room table.

Twenty minutes later he had read his paper and eaten his breakfast leaving two small bites behind.

“You may finish the rest.” Peter retreated to the bedroom to get ready for the day.

Stiles cautiously stands to clear the dishes. When he hears from upstairs “Remember no one likes a greedy Omega, you will be thankful for what I give you.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” Stiles calls knowing full well the werewolf will hear him “I will try not to be greedy in the future.”  He only eats one piece now; he’ll save the last for lunch or possibly dinner.

Dinner, he digs thru the freezer and pulls out a whole chicken and sets it to thaw in the sink.  Then returns to his chair and waits.

At 7:45 am Peter is ready for work at his law firm.  He is dressed in one of his thousand dollar suits and holding his leather briefcase.  “Omega. While I am gone, you can dust the house along with your daily chores.” He drags his finger across the mantel then leaves.  His Mozartite burns rubber out the drive leaving the heavy stench in the air making him want to gag.

Stiles returns to the bedroom.  First, he changes out of his thread barren sweatpants and faded sleep shirt then moves to the bathroom.  Like always the floor is flooded and the two towels Alpha used along with his sleep clothes are attempting to sop up the mess.  He uses his feet to get most of it, but he has to go down on all fours to get what’s behind the toilet and pedestal sink.  When is finished with the floor he scrubs the toothpaste out of the sink, wipes the shaving cream off the mirror and then with tile cleaner he sprays down the shower.  Six months ago this was easier.  The thirty-minute job now takes almost forty-five.  With all the wet clothes bundled in his arms, he takes them down the hall to the laundry and sorts them.  Towels first, then pajamas, then the clothes Alpha wore after work; finally his clothes they don’t get sorted it isn’t worth it. 

At 9 am he’s vacuuming the hallway upstairs and doesn’t hear the phone ring.  He’s not allowed to answer it anyway.

At 10 am he’s mopping the floor in the kitchen when he notices the red light on the answering machine blink.  He makes a note of it to let Alpha know when he gets home.  He returns to his task as the phone rings again.  This time he listens to the message being left, “This is the Beacon County Sheriff’s office can you please return our call at your earliest convince.”

Stiles ignores it and finishes the mopping. At one thirty the chicken is cleaned and ready to put in the oven at 4 pm.  He dusted the mantle and hopes it pleases Alpha.  He eats his last bite of bagel and sits down on his chair waiting for the grandfather clock to chime four.

At 2 pm the front door opens, and a tall woman with long black hair enters with two others. He waits for them to acknowledge him.

“Mrs. Hale.” The muscular black man in a Sheriff’s uniform speaks. “Thank you for meeting us here. We have some bad news for you.  At approximately 8:30 this morning your brother was killed in a head-on collision. We are sorry for your loss.”

Stiles’ heart sinks. Alpha is dead; Peter is dead. What will happen to him? To the baby?  Will they send him back to Omega house? He sinks lower in his chair repeating Alpha’s words. _‘An emotional Omega is a weak Omega, and no one wants a weak Omega._ ’  He takes shallow breaths and pushes his fears down.  He concentrates on Alpha Talia Hale’s tears, and part of him thinks they are fake.

“That bastard.” She spits as she leaves the house.  He hears her car pull out of the driveway.

Stiles doesn’t know what to do. So, he treats it as if Peter is out of town. He stands, makes his way upstairs at 8 pm turning off the lights as he goes.  He pulls back the blankets and crawls into bed.


	2. Auto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Isaac

The next day he is on autopilot repeating the same tasks from yesterday.  Cleaning the bathroom, the kitchen, and vacuuming.  ‘ _Just because I’m not here to inspect your work, doesn’t mean you get to slack off.’_

Around 11 am he’s completed his tasks and sitting in his chair when Alpha Talia returns with two more men.  One is tall with dark hair; he has a strong family resemblance to the Alpha. “Derek and Isaac.  I want this whole house inventoried.  See what we can sell to pay off Peter’s debt and what can be donated.” The men nod in agreement and set off for the upstairs.  Alpha Talia leaves.  Stiles feels the need to provide lunch to the two men so, he fixes two sandwiches and sets out two cans of Peter’s soda on the living room table at noon. Then returns to his chair.

He thinks about talking to them but Peter’s voice echoes in his head _‘An Omega does not speak unless spoken too.’_

“Derek?” Isaac calls from the living room with a mouth full of sandwich.

“What?”

“Thanks, man.”

“For what?”

“The sandwiches.”

“I didn’t make them.” Derek says, “Maybe mom brought them.” Isaac hums in agreement.

They are done with the upstairs by 3 and leave. Neither one of them acknowledges Stiles is there.  When he is cleaning up the dishes, one of the plates has the crust left.  He stuffs it all in his mouth at once. He feels guilty about it for the rest of the night.  He doesn’t know who’s watching the cameras, now that Peter is dead.

The upstairs is a mess. Furniture has been toppled, and bedding has been stripped from all three bedrooms.  The bathroom floor has been peed on, and Peter’s suits are littered over the closet and bed as if they tried them on.   Stiles decides this is his punishment for eating the crust of the sandwich. He starts with the suits.  He knows which ones go on each hanger.  That takes him an hour. Then he refolds the clothes in Peter’s dresser and rights the standing mirror; it’s cracked at the base.  Then he arranges Peter jewelry, ties, and scarfs.  When the closet is done, he moves to the bathroom.  He washes the floor, the toilet, the sink, and the shower.  After the bathroom, he strips the beds and loads the washer.

He’s afraid to look in Peter’s study at the end of the hallway, but he has to.  He opens the door to find all but a few books are on the floor. His computer is missing and all his papers from his desk. He shrugs and even though it’s past his 8 pm bedtime Alpha wouldn’t want him to leave this mess.  He takes a deep breath and starts in one corner arranging them by author and genre.

The big grandfather clock in the living room dings 1 am, and he’s finished cleaning the upstairs.  The beds have been made, and the books returned to there rightful place.  He crawls in bed and collapses asleep.  He’s woken by the alarm clock at 6 am.  He panics, he overslept, and Alpha would be mad. Then he remembers Alpha isn’t coming back.

 

He starts his morning chores.  He changes, recleans the bathroom and then the kitchen.  The baby complains of the lack of food, but Alpha isn’t there to give him food.  By 9 am he’s seated back in his chair and the same two guys from yesterday return at 10 am.

“I didn’t make those sandwiches,” Isaac said trying to convince Derek.

“Whatever. Let’s get this done.  This place gives me the creeps.”

They start with the rooms on the main floor. First the kitchen then the den and finally they go upstairs. “Mom said I can have that Armani suit, the one in the garment bag.  Peter never wore it.” Derek takes the stairs two at a time.  Stiles hears him enter the bedroom then run back downstairs.

He’s as white as a ghost.

“Dude, what’s wrong?”

Derek stutters pointing upstairs. “We trashed this place yesterday, right?” Isaac shakes his head in agreement. “The bedroom is clean, spotless.  Even the sheets.”

“How’s that possible?  Let me see.” Isaac opens the bedroom door then the study before he runs down. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Told you this place gives me the creeps.”  Derek grabs Isaac’s arm and drags him out of the house.

Stiles listens to them leave before getting up from his chair and seeing to the damage done by the two Alphas.  The kitchen is a disaster. Flour, sugar and salt coat every surface.  The fridge door is open, and the orange juice and milk are dripping over the place.  Stiles grabs the broom and dustpan, cleaning up as much of the flour on the floor.  It takes two trips to the trash can by the time he’s finished.  He fills the bucket with soapy water and starts to mop. He has to change the water four times, but it’s done.  The fridge is clean, and the counter shines after 2 hours.

His back hurts, and the baby is hungry.  All he can offer it is water. _‘Omega’s only eat what their Alpha’s provide._ ’  Peter’s words remind him of his place.

Next, he moves to the den and finds it just as much of a mess as the study.  The books all over the place the couch tipped over and the rug miss placed. He gets started, he rights the sofa and rug then the mess of papers on the desk. He hopes they are in the correct order and Alpha wouldn’t be upset with him.  Then he arranges the books. Down here the books are all law and pack related.  Most of them go by publication date, author and volume.   It takes him longer because he has to search for the date.

The clock chimes at 2 am, and he places the last book on the shelf. He tugs himself upstairs and climbs in bed.  He sleeps soundly until the 6 am alarm wakes him again.  He hopes the guys don’t come today.  If they do, he’s going to make them each a sandwich and pray they leave the crust again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any errors. Sometimes you can't catch them all.


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see him, they finally see him.

He completed his morning chores by 9 am and sits in his chair.  When the clock chimes 10 am a van pulls up to the house.  They let themselves in and start to set up trays of food.  He tries not to look, but he can smell tarts and finger sandwiches.  His mouth waters but he knows his place.  No one notices him.

At 11 people Stiles has never met start to show up.  They are all dressed in black and crying.  He can hear them tell stores about Peter, all them depicting his best qualities.  In the back of the crowd three Alpha’s all children of Talia are whispering with two others, one voice he recognizes as Isaac.

“Did you see the kitchen?”  Isaac asks. “It’s clean. We made that place a look as it had snowed.” “Maybe the caters did it.” Derek offers.

“Caters don’t clean kitchens unless it’s their mess.” The older Hale comments.

“Maybe he did it?” The younger one says.

“Who?” Talia joins the conversation.

The young Hale Alpha points to the corner. “The Omega in the corner.”

For a second, Stiles looks up; then he looks down personally castrating himself from looking at the Hale Alphas.

 

Talia sees him for the first time. He’s hunched over trying to sink into the wall.  He dressed in a pair of ratty jeans and a t-shirt that looks like swiss cheese.  She makes her way over to the young man, kneels in front of him. “Who is your Alpha?” She asks.

With a shaky voice, because he hasn’t talked in a few days, he answers. “Alpha Peter.” He never lifts his head; he looks at his belly.

Talia stands and walks over to her children. “Did either of you know that Peter had an Omega?” All of them shake their heads no. “Well, he’s pregnant, and the child is a Hale.” “Should we call Omega House to collect him,” Laura asks.

“No.  Derek will take him. Laura, you have your own family and Cora can’t have him in the dorms.” She spoke with the authority of only a Head Alpha could command.

When most of the guest left Derek stood in front of Stiles. “Get up. Let's go.”

Stiles untangled his legs from the chair and slowly stood up trying not to pass out.  He follows two steps behind Derek out to his car.  A sleek two-door black sports car with no back seat.  Stiles stands and looks at the car wondering where to sit.  In the few times over the years that Peter allowed him out of the house, Stiles sat in the back.  Derek opened the door and motioned him inside. Hesitantly Stiles sat down.  Derek slammed the door and went to the other side.

“Buckle up,” Derek ordered, and Stiles just looked confused until Derek reached over and locked the belt in place.

Derek doesn't speak as they drive, but his mood could easily be understood.  He was mad, frustrated and emitting a low growl.  Stiles sat on his hands and locked his feet together.  He didn’t want to anger the Alpha anymore with this fidgeting.  When the car pulled up to a building in the industrial area, he wanted to look at where he’d be living, but he kept his head down.  Derek reached over an unbuckled his seatbelt, “Let's go.” He ordered, and Stiles got out.  He followed Derek two steps behind into the building then into a freight elevator.  When the doors opened into the loft, Derek stripped off his tie and tossed it on the couch.  “Let me show you the guest room.”  He followed down a hallway to the only door.  “It isn’t much, but it has a bed and a joining bathroom.”  He opened the door.

The room wasn’t much.  A full-size bed took up most of the room along with a tall dresser.  There were two doors in the bedroom one leading to a closet and the other the bathroom. “I’ll let you get settled.” Derek left him.

Stiles opened the door he guessed was the bathroom and discovered a simple basic set up.  A standing shower, no bathtub, a sink, and a toilet.  He sat on the bed.  It would do. ‘ _No one wants a greedy Omega.’_ ‘ _Be thankful for what you are given.’_ He sat there for a few minutes looking out the one window.  The sun was starting to set, and he needed to make dinner for the Alpha.

He ventured down the hallway keeping a quiet as he can as not to disturbed Derek on the phone. _‘Omega should be never seen and never heard.’_   He found the kitchen, and after looking through the cabinets and the small fridge, the only thing he could make is pasta.  He found a pot and set it on the stove to boil. He measured out the correct amount of pasta and sauce.  The small number of spices looked old, but he didn’t have a choice he needed to feed this Alpha.   The meal came together fast, and he plated it up and sat it at the large table in by the massive wall of windows.  He briefly wondered how he was going to clean those.

He returned to the kitchen and cleaned up his mess making a mental note of what he needed to do tomorrow with his daily chores.  He returned to the living room/dining room where Derek was eating. 

Stiles was at a loss of what to do.  He didn’t have his chair, so, he decided to sit in the corner on the cement floor.  Getting down was easy; it was getting up the worried him.

“What are you doing over there?”  Derek asked eyeing his odd behavior.

“Waiting for you to finish Alpha.”  He didn’t look up from his lap.

“The cement isn’t good for you. Come sit with me.”

“Omega’s don’t sit with Alpha’s.” Stiles echoed Peter’s words.

Derek just shook his head and continued to eat. “Thank you for making dinner.” He said when he finished eating.  While Stiles struggled to get up, Derek took his plate to the kitchen.  When he finally got up, he found Derek washing his plate.  He failed his new Alpha. “Good night.” The Alpha said leaving the kitchen and walking up the spiral metal staircase.

If the Alpha was going to bed so was he. He pulled off his jeans and t-shirt.  He wanted to soothe the hungry baby inside, but he didn’t know if there was a camera in his room.  After all, Peter told him, _‘This is my child, not yours.’_

As he curled up under the covers, he couldn’t help his mind from flooding with questions.  Why didn’t they send me away?  They will after the baby is born, that’s all they want. Right?  When will I eat again?  Will they bring my chair?  What is expected of me?  Stupid question, he’s a Hale…an Alpha…I’m just an Omega. Nothing has changed. I’ll have the baby, and then they will send me to the Omega Home for unwanted mated omega’s.

He tried to fight the tears, but they creeped out.  He kept his hand over his mouth praying that the Alpha didn’t hear him.


	4. Meltdown

At six Stiles rolls out of bed his body is so accustomed to waking at that hour that he doesn’t need an alarm clock.  He has no idea what time the Alpha wakes, but he mutters to himself that, nothing has changed.  So, he makes his way back to the kitchen and hunts for things to make the Alpha breakfast.  First, he checks the coffee pot; he doesn’t know if the Alpha drinks coffee but judging by the most coffee grounds he assumes he does.  He finds the coffee grounds and starts a new pot. Then he finds two eggs, four slices of bacon and a loaf of whole wheat bread.  He decides to scramble the eggs and fry the bacon.  The Alpha dressed in sleep pants and no shirt yawns in the doorway startling him.  He manages not to drop any of the food he is plating up.  Derek sits at the island bar and Stiles hands him is a plate and a cup of coffee, black.

“Have you eaten?” Derek asks. Stiles doesn’t know how to answer; he turns and starts to clean up the kitchen. The Alpha should know that omegala only eat what scraps their Alpha leaves them. “Ok, how about an easy one.  What’s your name?” 

He washes the stove.

“How long have, were, you with my uncle?”

He puts the pan he made the bacon in the sink.

“How many months along are you.” He washes the pan.

“Oh for crying out loud.” Derek stands.

Stiles panics, he tries to control his heart rate just like Alpha taught him, this Alpha knows he cried last night. Derek grabs the omega’s hands and turns him to face him.

“If I have to take care of you then you need to talk to me.”

Alpha’s words a garbled he can’t focus.  He pulls his hand free and runs, more panic his chair isn’t in the corner.  He runs to the guest room, shutting the door behind.  He sits on the bed, hands under his legs, legs crossed at the ankles.  He waits for the Alpha to punish him. He’s lost, wants to cry, but that would show weakness.  He’s a week. _‘pathetic omega._ ’ Peter’s voice repeats over and over.  He collapse on the bed staring at the wall; he can hear the Alpha yelling.  It’s a one-sided conversation; he must be on the phone.  He tunes it out. _‘Alpha business doesn’t concern Omega’s.’_

 

Laura, I need help.

Ah, my little brother can’t handle one Omega.

I can handle an omega just…something is wrong with him.

Like what? Is it the baby?

He won't talk to me. He’s hiding in his room.

Der, your not exactly mister social.  Maybe put away the murder brows.

Gee, thanks, Laura.  Can you please come over?

I got an emergency appointment with Dr. Deaton today at one.  I’ll come over soon and pick you two up, and we can grab lunch first.

Thanks.

What’s his name anyway?

I don’t know.  I asked him, a few questions this morning, and he panicked.

That’s when he ran to his room.

As soon as I get the boys to school, I’ll be over.

 

Derek hangs up lets out a sigh of relief, back up is on the way in about two hours.  He decides to let the Omega come to him and turns on the sports channel.

About an hour later Derek hears the gest room door open.  The omega tiptoes out of the room and to the kitchen.  From the couch, Derek can watch him.  He’s cleaning.


	5. Backup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles visits Dr. Deaton.

Stiles manages to get his meltdown under control and resumes his duties.  He tiptoes to the kitchen trying not to disturb the Alpha.  He finishes the breakfast dishes, washes the counters and the small table in the corner. Then moves to the fridge.  It’s mostly empty.  He contemplates dinner for the Alpha, he could make pasta again, but his Alpha hated eating the same things two nights in a row. He looks for a large chest freezer like his Alpha had when he doesn’t find it he looks in the small freezer above the fridge.  He sees two full racks of ice, a half-empty carton of vanilla ice cream and something he doesn’t recognize.  He opens the cupboard doors and pulls out a pouch of dried cherries and something with mold on it.

“I eat out, most of the time.” The Alpha says from the doorway. Stiles ducks his head not meeting the Alpha’s eyes he’s already angered him. “My sister Laura is going to be here soon.  My mom wants you to get check out, make sure the baby is healthy.  She made you an appointment with Dr. Deaton at one.  We are going out to eat before the appointment.”

Standing still makes him dizzy, he hasn’t eaten in days and this Alpha is talking about eating out at a restaurant isn’t helping.  He reaches for the island just as stars form in front of his eyes.  He manages to stand just as Derek reaches to catch him.

“Are you alright? Here sit.”  Derek offers him one of the bar stools and helps him sit. Then he reaches for a glass of water and offers it to him.  Stiles takes the glass but does not drink it; instead, he sits it on the counter. “Fine don’t drink it.” Derek storms off back to the couch.

Once Stiles feels confident enough to stand he dumps the water and washes the glass.  Then he drags the bar stool to the corner of the kitchen.  He sits on his hands and locks his legs around the base.

A short time passes, really he doesn’t know, there is no clock to chime the hour.  He hears the door to the loft open.

“Hey, bro.” Laura, he assumes it’s Laura, greets the Alpha. “So, where is he?”

“In the kitchen in the corner.” He can hear their footsteps on the concrete floor. “He almost passes out.

Refused to drink any water.”

“Ahh!” She moans looking at him. “When’s the last time you ate?” She asks, and Stiles remains still and quiet.

“He made pasta last night and eggs and bacon this morning.” Derek answers.  “I assume he ate before me.”

“Wait, you didn’t see him eat.” Derek shakes his head no. “Omega,” Laura who is better then Derek at the Alpha voice uses it. “When’s the last time you ate?”

Stiles hates the Alpha voice; Alpha Peter used it for the first six months to train him.  He wishes he was able to fight it but he can’t.  He tilts his head in submission, “The other day when the Alpha’s trashed Alpha Peters house.  I ate the crust they left on one of the plates.” Stiles flinches waiting for one of the alphas to strike. “I’m sorry; I know it wasn’t offered to me.”  He chokes out.

Derek and Laura share a look, and they both leave him in the kitchen. He can hear them whispering but doesn’t know what they are saying.

“Der, this is not good,” Laura says reaching for her phone in her purse. “Peter did a number on him.

I’m calling mom she needs to know this.”

Derek thinks back to what the Omega just said, that he ate the scraps from his sandwich.  He runs to his room and brings out the bag of chips he like munching on while he reads in bed.  He pours some in a bowl eats two then hands the bowl to Stiles. “Here you can have the rest.”

Stiles looks at the bowl wondering how long he can make it last he sets it down on the counter next to him and takes a small chip and eats it.  He lets it melt on his tongue.  It only makes his stomach growl more, and the baby kicks.  When the chip is gone, he returns to sitting on his hands when Laura comes back in.

“Mom talked to Deaton. He can see us now. Let's go.” She holds out her hand for Stiles to take it. He reluctantly does.  He’s wobbly on his feet but manages to stand without getting light headed.

They ride the elevator down, and Laura’s car is a deep green mini-van with all the bells and whistles. She opens the doors and motions him to sit in the back next to two Batman booster seats. He fixes his buckle now, and they are off.

The ride to Deaton’s is short; he keeps his head down as he walks two steps behind Laura and Derek into the office.  They don’t have to wait in the waiting area.  They are escorted by a brunet beta nurse into a small exam room.  Laura and Derek take the only chairs, and he stands looking down at his feet.

A few minutes later Dr. Deaton, an African American man with a bald head enters.  “Please take a seat on the exam table.” He motions.  Stiles is frozen; he doesn’t know the protocol for this situation, so he figures he is already going to get punished for crying he’ll do what Dr. Deaton says. He sits up on the table. “What’s your name Omega?”  Dr. Deaton asks. “I need to write it on your chart.”

“Alpha Peter called me pet, but a long time ago I think I was called Stiles.” He says shyly.

“I think I’ll call you Stiles.” He writes it down on his chart. “Now can you take your shirt off?  I need to exam the baby.”

Stiles grabs the hem of his swiss cheese shirt and pulls it over his head.  He can hear Laura and Derek gasp.  He tries not to let it affect him, but he knows what his body looks like.  He can run his hand over his chest and count the ribs.  He knows the exact shape of the scars Alpha Peter left on his skin from sex and punishment; sometimes those were the same thing if Alpha came home drunk.

Dr. Deaton lowers him down flat on the exam table and takes out a measuring tape. “Stiles, how far along are you?”

“Six months.” He states with pain in his voice. “I think.”

“Hmmm.” The Doctor pulls over a portable ultrasound machine. “Can you lower your pants?”  Stiles exposes his hips and the rest of the baby bump. “This is going to be cold, but it won't hurt.”  Dr.Deaton squirts the gel on his belly and drags the wand over as an image forms on the screen.

Stiles closes his eyes so; he’s not tempted to look.  _‘This is my child, not yours.’_  Peter’s voice reminds him.  Laura and Derek move closer to see.

“Well do you want to know the sex of the babies?” Dr. Deaton asks.

“Babies?” Laura picks up on the plural.

“It appears that Stiles is pregnant with two.  Both alive but not strong.  He is malnourished and dehydrated. I’m going to have my nurse give him an IV.  Then I have a strict diet he needs to follow, or he will lose the babies.” Dr. Deaton informs the two Alphas.

Stiles tries not to cry. He’s failed already.  He’s a week pathetic omega.  Laura notices the stray tear that he can’t wipe away fast enough. “It’s not your fault.”  She leans over to hug Stiles, but he flinches at the sudden touch.

“I’m adding touch starved to the list too. He will need to be eased into being touched and often.” Dr. Deaton leaves the room Stiles sits up, taking two big breaths to calm his heart rate.

“Stiles,” Derek says. “I don’t know what garbage Peter fed about being an Omega, but he was wrong. He was a controlling, manipulative and evil bastard.”

“We didn’t know about you until the funeral.” Laura runs her hands thru her long hair. “God, if we would of know we would have…” Laura doesn’t get a chance to finish what she is saying as the beta nurse from earlier walks in with two IV bags and a kit.

“I know most omega’s don’t like needles, but I’ll be as gentle as I can. Lay back please.” Stiles does and lays his arms flat against his side as the nurse inserts the IV then attaches the bag. “See that wasn’t so bad.” She tapes it down, gathers her things and leaves.

While she was doing this Laura has been texting. Stiles figures she is telling Alpha Talia that in a few months they will have twins in the pack and how weak of an omega Stiles is that he has to have IV’s.

Halfway thru the first bag Laura turns her phone off, “So. I feel like greasy diner food after this.”

“I asked Isaac to bring his things from Peter’s, but he tells me all he could find were clothes that even a homeless person wouldn’t wear.”

“Then maybe we hit the mall, get Stiles clothes without holes and ones that fit.”

Stiles listens and accepts his fate. _‘If an Alpha tells an Omega to do something then they best do it._   tip _You don’t argue with them, with me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I wrote today, 5 chapters. Post more later. Hope you enjoyed it so far.


	6. Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes out to eat and shopping with Laura and Derek.

After the two bags of IV fluid are done, he has to pee, but Stiles doesn’t say anything.  The full bladder is painful, but it isn’t time for him to go.  He has to wait.  _‘You will have a schedule for everything.’_  He stands fixes his shirt and jeans then follows the Alphas out to the waiting room. He’s hoping that he won’t have an accident. That the baby, no babies,  who are happy and active will leave his bladder alone.  One kicks it hard, and he crosses his legs.  He tries not to show his discomfort, but Derek sees him.

“Do you need to use the facilities?” He asks.  Now he’s torn, should he answer or remains silent.  He decides after another kick to shake his head yes.  Derek escorts him to the men room. He doesn’t remember ever being in a room like this.  Three urinals along one wall and two toilets in little room on the other.  Two sinks close to the door. He darts to one of the stalls.  After he’s relieved himself and washed his hands, he joins Derek back in the hallway.  “Come on; Laura is waiting for us in the car.”

Stiles follows Derek two steps behind then they climb in the mini-van.  Laura and Derek start talking and Stiles tunes then out. _‘Alpha business doesn’t concern Omega’s.’_ He sits on his hands, locks his feet together and looks at his belly.  He watches them move, kick and stretch.  ‘ _Just because you are pregnant isn’t going to change anything.’_

Laura parks in front of the building and Derek and Laura get out, but he stays.  He can smell food from inside the car. The Alpha’s will have lunch, and he remembers to the bowl of chips on the counter.  Are they still his?  He’s going to have one more when they get back. The opening of the van door startles him he looks up, but he quickly recovers.  Derek is leaning over undo in his seatbelt.

“Come on.  This place has the best burgers.”  Derek pulls lightly on his arm helping him out of the car.

Laura is holding the door open to what he assumes his a restaurant.  He’s never been in one, at least none that he remembers.  He follows Derek in, two steps behind, and Laura places her hand on his lower back guiding him further.

The hosts take them to a booth in the back.  Laura is across from Derek, and Stiles stops.  He looks for a chair in the corner to wait for them to eat.  He doesn’t find one.  So, he starts to lower himself down to the floor when Derek huffs and grabs his arm pulling him in the booth next to him.

“Stiles, have you ever eaten in a restaurant before?” Laura asks, and Stiles shakes his head, no he’s eyes fixed on the table and not on the book in front of him.

Derek opens the book. “This is called a menu you pick what you want to eat and then tell the waitress.  She or He takes the order to the kitchen, and the chef makes the food.  Then the waitress brings it out to you. Then you eat it. When you are all done eating the waitress brings you a ticket with how much money you need to pay for the food.”

Money, Stiles doesn’t have money.  He closes his book and pushes it away. It’s a punishment seeing a picture of what he can’t have.

“Don’t worry we are paying for your food. What would you like to eat?” Laura asks.

No one has ever asked what he’d like to eat.  He eats what Alpha gave him.  He tries not to panic, closing his eyes tight.  He turns his hands and pinches his thighs.  The pain grounds him.

“Deaton said he needs to eat a balanced high protein diet several times a day that he should start small and work his way up.  So, how about something from the kid's menu.” Derek says and turns to the last page on the menu.  “How about a plain cheeseburger, carrot sticks, a fruit cup and a glass of milk.”  He pointed to the items.  Stiles didn’t say anything.

When the food arrived, he wanted to eat, but he was still fearful.  What if this is all a trick. If he eats what amounts to a feast in front of him will he get punished later?  Will he get punished if he doesn’t? He waits till Derek and Laura are occupied with their food and talking before he starts to eat.

 

He sneaks a carrot stick first. It’s crisp and crunches when he bites into it.  He tries to chew it as quietly as possible so, he doesn’t disturb the Alphas.  Next, he picks up a strawberry from the fruit cup.  Alpha loved strawberries and would never leave any for him.  This is his first time eating one. The juices run down his chin, and he tries to catch the drip before it stains his shirt, but he isn’t fast enough.  Derek hands him a napkin. He tries to remove the stain, but it’s soaked in. Stiles knows Alpha wouldn’t approve of his messiness. So, he avoids strawberries.  Stiles looks a the giant burger and tries to remember how Alpha ate his.  He looks for a knife and fork.  It’s next to Laura on her side of the booth.  So, he forgets the burger and moves back to eating the carrots and the fruit.

When the check came, he’s eaten all the carrots and the fruit except the strawberries.  He feels terrible wasting the Alpha’s money. He hopes that they won't notice.

“Stiles you didn’t eat your burger.” Laura points out.

“Laura hand him his knife and fork.” Derek points the cutlery. “Peter ate his with a fork.

Remember.”

Stiles takes the utensils and cuts the burger in half then in eight perfect pieces. He can feel the Alpha’s watching him. He hesitantly takes a bite.  He chews a quietly as possible. The burger is dry, but he eats it anyway. He doesn’t know when he’ll get more to eat.  When he’s finished, he reaches for his milk and drinks it down.

“I texted Cora to have her stock my apartment with food.  All according to Deaton’s list.  She is bringing all the food from Peter’s.”

Stiles looks at his lap and wonders if he should ask if they can bring his chair. He already broke many of Alpha’s rules, and he hasn’t been punished yet. He takes a chance. “I’d like my chair.” He whispers. If he hadn’t been sitting next to two werewolves, they wouldn’t have heard him.

“No problem,” Derek said they he ushered him back to Laura’s van.

Stiles crawled in the back and sat on his hands and crossed his legs.  His belly was full, and he could feel the babies move.  He closed his eyes and tried to will them still.  He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew they we parked in front of the largest building he has ever seen.  It towered above them at least two stories.

“Wake up sleeping beauty.  Time to go shopping.” Laura said gleefully as she opened the van door.

“Come on we don’t have all day.”

He crawled out and tried to hide. He shouldn’t have fallen asleep. Memories of the times Alpha caught him sleeping in his chair flashed in front of his eyes.  _‘you sleep in my bed not in a chair._ ’ He said as he backhanded him. _‘maybe you should spend time in the room._ ’ He grabbed his hair and dragged him downstairs, his knees hitting each of them.

He shook them from his thoughts as he fell in behind the Alpha’s two steps behind.  Derek stopped and so did he, not looking up from the ground. “Why do you do that?” “Do what?”  Laura asked.

“Walking two steps behind us. He’s always two steps behind us.” Derek grabbed his arm and refused to let go. “You walk with us. I don’t care what my Uncle Peter told you; this stops now.”

Stiles didn’t have a choice to comply. He could get away from this Alpha’s hold.  He made sure he didn’t make eye contact even when they entered the store.

The store.  _‘Stores are only for Alpha’s; Omega’s aren’t allowed.’_ He hung his head low and hoped that the Alpha’s wouldn’t get in trouble for bringing an Omega with them.

Laura approached a woman, Stiles heartrate spiked. Was she asking for trouble? “Where can I find the male omega maternity clothes?”

“The second floor is dedicated to male Omega’s.” The woman said.

Derek still had a grip on Stiles' arms when they came to the escalator. “It’s easy, you just step on, and it carries you up.”

“Lets, take the elevator.  He’s terrified.”

The Alpha’s wanted to take this thing. Now they are not because of him.  _‘Omega’s obey Alpha’s.’_ Stiles takes a deep breath then stepson. Derek and Laura follow on the next two steps down. _‘Omega’s always follow never lead.’_  As soon as he reaches the top, he steps to the side to let the Alpha’s pass.  Derek grabs hold of his arm again and drags him after Laura.

Laura is pushing a cart “Let’s start with pants, underpants.” They move to a section that has omega men’s boxers, boxer briefs, panties, and jockstraps.  She grabs a package made for pregnancy; then she grabs regular boxer briefs.  “Next pants. You’ll need to try them on. I don’t suppose you know your size?”

He wants to say he’ll wear whatever Alpha wants, instead he looks down.  They turn the corner and rows of pants, khaki, jean, dress slacks and men skirts line the rows. She takes a few and holds them up to Stiles, then puts a few of each in the basket.  Then they follow her to the dressing rooms. “Here go try these on.”  He doesn’t understand why he needs new clothes.  The ones he has still fit if you leave the top button undone.  They will fit after he’s had the babies in a few months.

“Derek go with him.” She orders giving Derek the pants and pointing to the rooms.

Derek pulls him into a large room and locks the door behind them.  Stiles freezes. He’s in a confined space with an Alpha. He’s confused, what do they want him to do?

“Ok, you need to see if these fit. To do that you need to take your pants off and put these on.”

Derek explains in a tone that’s condescending and frustrating.

Stiles unties his sneakers, pulls them off then pulls down his pants.  Derek hands him a pair of stone washed jeans that have fabric at the top.  He pulls them on, and they fit.  He’s never had a pair of pants fit like this before. “Turn around.” Stiles shows the Alpha his backside. “Ok, these fit. Take them off.”

Stiles try’s on a few more before tugging the old pair back on.  Then they return to Laura; she has an arm full of shirts. She triads with Derek, and then they go back to the small room.  They repeat the same process with the pants. Of the dozen shirts, only two don’t fit.  He likes the ones with the images the best but keeps that to himself. 

Back out at the cart, Laura waits.  In the cart are the five pants that fit and Derek adds the shirts. Laura has picked out packages of sleep pants and sleep shirts along with socks.  “I think we are done here.” She announces letting Derek push the cart now. Stiles moves to follow, but Laura takes ahold of his arm. “When you get bigger we can come back for larger sizes.”

_‘You're getting fat Pet; maybe I’m feeding you too much.’_

Stiles feels the food in his stomach harden.  It wants to come up.  _‘I gave you good food, and you barf it all up. Clean. It. Up.’_

They stop at a counter and Derek hands the lady the clothes and she puts them in bags.  Stiles tunes out the conversation Derek has with her.  When she’s done Laura and Derek grab the bags.  Stiles reaches to take them from them. _‘Get the bags Pet.’_

“Here you can carry this one.” Laura hands him the smallest one with the underwear and socks in them. Stiles follows two steps behind until they get to the elevator.

“We should get him new shoes,” Derek says when they get in.

“The best place is at the other end of the mall. We can take these to the car first.”

Stiles follows two steps behind wondering what he has to do to earn all these clothes.  _‘You want new things, you need to prove you can take care of what I give you first.’_ Followed by, _‘Just because you grew doesn’t mean you’ve earned anything.’_  He decided that he would make himself available to both Alpha’s and he’d clean the apartment even if it took all night.

They reach the van and Laura opens up the back, and they deposit the bags.  Then turn back to the mall in search of shoes. He doesn’t need shoes.  The only time he wears them is to take the trash out or to get the morning paper.  He’s managed to fit in these if he curls his toes. Today is the most he’s worn them.

The shoe store is four rows. One for little kids the next two for women and the last men’s. “What size is he?” Laura asks Derek.

“I don’t know.  The ones he’s wearing don’t fit. He was walking on his curled up toes.”  Derek points to a weird chair that has a mirror for a back. “Sit and let's measure your feet.” Stiles sits. “Take your shoes off.” Stiles unties his shoes and pulls them off.  Derek takes his foot and places it on this weird metal shoe looking thing. “Laura he’s a men’s 10.”

Laura appears a few minutes later with four boxes. Derek takes a shoe out of one. “Put this on then stand up.”  Stiles follows instructions, and the shoe has room for his toes to move, he doesn’t have to scrunch his toes under. “Ok, next pair.” The last pair he tries on resembles the black and white pair he was wearing. “They all fit.”

“Perfect.” Laura puts her phone away and scoops up the boxes and takes them to the man at the

front. He puts them in bags except for the last one he tired on. “You can wear these now.”  She hands them back to Stiles. He doesn’t want to, but Derek takes his old pair and tosses them in the trash.

When they get back to the van and leave the mall, Laura and Derek start to talk again.  Stiles sits on his hands locks feet together and stairs at these new shoes.  It makes it easy to block out what they are saying.

When they return to Derek’s loft apartment, Stiles takes an arm full of bags before the Alpha’s tries to, but Derek stops him and takes his load leaving him with the same bag as before.

The elevator door opens into the loft and seated on the couch is Alpha Talia. “Derek put Stiles things in his room.  I’m sure Stiles wants to put them away for himself.” She orders. “I need to speak to you and Laura privately. I’ve had quite the enlightening day.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Talia learned today?


	7. Enlighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV change. Talia meets with the Sheriff and admits to her failure.

No one questions when the Head Alpha of Beacon Hills visits the Sheriff.  It a partnership built on years of trust.  The Sheriff’s department employs six of her wolfs, five deputies and the records clerk.   So, when Alpha Talia Hale shows up unannounced, she isn’t stopped at the front desk.  She walks confidently to the Sheriff’s office. She is trying not to show just how shaken she

is.

The bag on her shoulder is heavy but not in weight, in shame.  It holds evidence of her failure. Proof she can’t hide from her friend.  She knocks on the door, and from inside she can hear movement. Then “Come in.” She enters and finds the office the way it’s looked for the last twelve years.

A large bulletin board stands behind the desk with colorful push pins holding up witness accounts and blurry photos.  They track the Sheriff’s search for his son.  The boy went missing the night of his mother’s death.  The whole town, the county, rallied around the man for years searching for Stiles.

She remembers the first forty-eight hours.  Peter was leading the search thru the Preserve knowing full well that the boy was locked up in his basement.

“Ah! Good. Talia have a seat.” He motions to the chair in front of his desk, and she sits letting the bag fall to her feet. “I was just about to call you. CSI just finished processing Peter's car.  They discovered that the brake line had been nicked.  It looks like Peter was murdered. Since he was your brother do you want me to put Parrish and Clark on the case?”

“No.” John’s face twisted in confusion. “When you hear what I have to say you will want to pin a meddle on whoever killed him.” Talia reached into the bag and pulled out Peter’s laptop. She tried to hold back her tears. “I have failed you, and more importantly I have failed your son.  I want you to know that I pledge my life and the lives of the Hale Pack to make this right.” She hands over the computer. “This was Peters. I had Danny decrypt it, and what’s on here no human or wolf should ever go thru. What Peter did to Stiles, I hope he is rotting…burning in the depths of hell for all eternity.”

“Do you know where my son is?” John askes taking the computer.

“Yes.  He is alive.  He is safe. I will take you to him, but you must understand what he has gone through at the hands of that bastard.”

John opened the laptop with trepidation.  If the Alpha in front of him was this upset, it wasn’t right.

The desktop is littered with video and audio files. The first one was dated four months before Claudia died.  He clicked it open, and Peter Hale stood in front of the camera.  He was younger with longer hair an dressed in a black suit and red tie.  The recording started.

 _‘I found my omega.  He’s perfect.  I had to pay off a nurse to get a copy of his medical records and his mothers.  She’s dying its only a matter of time.  The eight-year-old is at the right age for my experiment.  It’s the age-old question Nature vs. Nurture.  An Omega’s nature it to nurture but can you strip that out of him. How will that change him?  Can you truly condition an Omega to ignore his natural instincts or can you mold them to serve and Alpha in every way.’_ Peter ended this video with an excited smile.

Next video

_‘I knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but that winey little brat won’t shut up.  He’s been crying for days downstairs. I bring him food, and he tosses it at me.  He will learn not to treat his Alpha this way.’_

Following video, six months after the last.

 _‘He’s making great progress.  He followed all the rules today.  Didn’t once cry for his father or his mother. I think I’ve broken him. Now time to rebuild.  The first step a routine.’_ John picks a random date a few years after the last video.

 _‘Pet is almost 14; I can smell the preheat on him. He’s tried to fondle himself, but the shock collar is working.  The chains will get their first test tonight. I don’t predict he will give me much fight.’_ Peter's face was excited like he could wait to chain Stiles to the wall.

John stops the videos from playing on a loop.  He’s heard enough.  The tears are streaking down his face.

“I didn’t know he had him.  My brother wasn’t well liked.  No one wanted to be around him. When I took away his job as my second and gave it Jordan. That was about twelve years ago he changed became more ruthless and cruel.  I stopped inviting him to pack gatherings. I isolated him.  That is where I have failed.  If I got Peter the help, he needed…if I didn’t cut him out…”

“If’s don’t change anything,”  John said. “Where is my son?”

“He is with Derek and Laura at Dr. Deaton’s.  John, he’s pregnant with twins.  He’s been abused, tortured, treated like a slave as a pet for the past twelve years.  It is going to take time for him to heal.” Talia offers. “Come by Derek’s loft at six.  According to Laura, he won’t talk to anyone, but maybe he will to you.” Talia looks at the man who has also suffered at the hands of her brother and offers. “I’ve been in contact with Dr. Erica Reyes-Boyd. She is a psychiatrist world’s leading expert in Omega abuse and trauma.  She has a copy of everything on that laptop.  She is flying in tomorrow, and I’d like her to meet Stiles.”

“Alright.” John is relieved to know his son is alive but what he just saw is painful.  He understands that it’s going to take years to undo that level of brainwashing.

“As for my brother's body, I don’t care what you do with it.  He will not be buried on Hale land.” Talia stands to gather her things and leaves.  As soon as she's inside her car, she brakes down. This was one of the hardest things she has had to do in her life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter chapter. I injured my back the other day and today is the only day I felt well enough to type. The next chapter will be a reunion.


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all. John and Stiles are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write. It took several drafts and revisions. It isn't long but it says all that I want to say for this chapter.

After Talia left John couldn’t sit still.  He turned and looked at his board at the false tips the wild goose chases that took him from border to border a dozen times over the years.  Every time, his pain grew.  Every time he saw Peter in the courthouse or around town that bastard lied to his face when he asked how the search was going.

John screamed in anger, grabbed the board and ripped it from the wall smashing it to pieces. The outburst brought two of his deputies into the room.  Parrish and Clarke watched as the Sheriff tore at the files and pictures with rage until he collapsed in tears on the floor next to his desk.

“Sir?” Parrish cautiously entered. “Is there anything we can do?”

John sobbed. “No.  Yes.  I can’t be here today.” He hoists himself up from the floor with the aid of his desk.

“You’re not driving this upset,” Clarke said holding her hand out for his keys.

John agreed and gave them to her. “I’ll drive you home.” Parrish took the keys. “Clarke hold down the fort till I get back.”

John was grateful for friends like Parrish and Clarke; without them, he would probably be in the bottom of a bottle or worse laying next to his wife.  They understood that he would never give up the search for Stiles until he had found him alive or dead.  Twelve years of not knowing only to find out that he’s been less than ten miles away this whole time a prisoner.

“Talia found Stiles.” He whispers as he admits.

“She told me last night.  She needed to be the one to tell you.” Parish says as they pull into the

Sheriff driveway.  “Do you want me to stay?”

“No. I’ll be alright.”

“Call me if you need anything.”

John wants to let the weight on his shoulders lift, but he can’t do it until he can see him, till he can hug his son. Not until he can tell him that he loves him and that how sorry he is.  To beg his forgiveness for his failure as his father, as his Alpha in his ability to protect him. John sinks to the floor as soon as the front door closes. The images from the computer flood his thoughts. Tears streak down his face. All the pain he endured and is still suffering at the hands of that…bastard.

When he can pull himself together, he stands on shaky legs. This moment of weakness has passed he needs to be strong for his son and his babies.  He needs to help him heal.  He makes his way to Stiles room.  He pauses at the door before entering. He hasn’t been in this room in a while.

Under the window a pile of Legos, “If someone breaks in, I’ll know.  Legos hurt if you step on them.” Eight-year-old Stiles voice echoes from the past. The overfilling laundry basket in the opposite corner. An unmade bed with Spiderman sheets.  Marvel and DC comic books over his desk and next to his bed a copy of Harry Potter with a candy wrapper for a bookmark.

John decides to bring a few things. Stiles pillow with the blue pillowcase he and his mother made. His baby blanket. Picking it up he remembers the day they brought him home.  The blue blanket with teddy bears holding colorful balloons was wrapped tightly around the infant.   Then his stuffed rabbit from Winnie the Pooh,  Stiles stitched it’s belly with red thread after he wanted to find out what it was made of.

He places all these things in Stiles old school bag as he leaves the room.  He has an hour before he needs to go to meet Stiles.  John takes a long hot shower and changes into jeans and the sweater Stiles got him for Christmas twelve years ago.  It’s tight, but he hopes it will help to break the ice.

 

He pulls up to the industrial building that houses Derek’s loft and his furniture refinishing business.

Talia is waiting.  She is nervous, scared and still angry.

“John.”  The Alpha greats him.  “They are on their way back.  Laura and Derek took him shopping. Cora and Isaac are filling the kitchen with food.  It seems that Derek lives off of taking out and fast food.” She leads him up the stairs to the apartment.  When she opens the door, Cora and Isaac are finishing up putting the food away. “Pups. It would be best if you two are not here when they get here. Too many people might overwhelm him.”

“Sheriff…” Isaac tries to speak, but his own trauma at the hands of his father is nothing compared to what Stiles has endured.  They share a look before they pull each other close for a hug then Cora and Isaac leave.

John takes off the bag and pulls out the blanket, the rabbit and the pillow placing them on the couch.  They sit in silence both absorbed in thoughts and nerves.

The door opens first, and Talia meets them at the door. “Derek put Stiles things in his room.  I’m sure Stiles wants to put them away himself.” She orders. “I need to speak to you and Laura privately. I’ve had quite the enlightening day.”

 

(POV change...Stiles)

 

After Derek returns from the bedroom, the three Alpha’s move away from Stiles towards the kitchen.  He stands there trying not to fidget.  This whole day has been confusing.  He wishes Alpha was here to tell him what to do.  He wants to escape to his chair or his room so the Alpha’s can talk.

He tries to come up with the proper behavior, but he can’t think.

The other Alpha in the room is throwing everything off.  He wants to look to see the man’s face, but that would be rude an insult and indeed lead to punishment.

“Hey, kiddo?  Do you remember me?” The man asks and Stiles heart rate spikes.

From some long lost memory, he drags up an image of a man with kind eyes and a warm hugs full of love, safety, and home.  Stiles takes the risk and lifts his head.  The man before him is older then what he remembered with deep wrinkles lining his light blue eyes.  His once chestnut hair has turned gray and is thinning on top.  Still, he can see that this man in front of him is his father. _‘Your dad is dead.  You belong to me now.’_ Did Alpha lie?  Why did he?

With a shaky voice, Stiles squeaks out “Dad.”

“Yeah son, it’s me.”  Two arms reach for him. Instantly, instinctively Stiles wraps his arms around his father.  They both can’t control the tears that streak down their faces.  They pull lungs full of each other’s scents like a long-forgotten memory from dream the felling’s return.

John pulls away from the embrace to look at Stiles once more.  Guiding him to the couch where John sat out his treasures.  John holds out his baby blanket. “Do you remember this?”

“Babcia?” Stiles whispers taking it into his shaky hands.

“That’s right. Babcia made this for you. You would sleep without it for about five years. How about this?”  John hands him the rabbit.

“Momma.” He traces the red thread as tears drop on the stuffed animal.

“I miss her too.” John pulls him closer hugging him again.  “I’m so sorry for what happened to you,” John whispers in his son’s ear. “I should have been there when she passed. It was too much of a burden for an eight-year-old.” John pulls away and looks Stiles in the eyes.  He tries to look down, but John doesn’t let him.  “I don’t blame you for anything.  Never have and never will.  That blame lies solely on Peter. What he did to you was wrong. He was an evil, sick and twisted man who took advantage of a young boy in a fragile state.  Do you understand?”

Stiles looks at the man, his father and is even more confused. How can Alpha be wrong?   How can his father be right? Stiles stands, takes the blanket and the rabbit and retreats to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a conversation with all three Alpha's. I don't plan on having Stiles in the chapter but we will see what happens. 
> 
>  
> 
> Babica = Grandma in Polish. (incase you didn't know)


	9. Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Derek and Peter. (Don't think this chapter is sad.)

Most people assume because Derek is this strong, quiet type or that he is a dumb jock.  He’s built like a brick house with mussels coming easily to him because he’s a werewolf so, he took advantage of them in high school and college playing on the supernatural teams.  They paid for his schooling with scholarships even though it wasn’t necessary because he had a college fund.  He tried to turn them down, but his mother wouldn’t let him instead the college fund went to help him open his own business, Hale of a Finish, that takes old furniture and makes them new again.  He likes working with his hands, taking things apart and rebuilding them into something stronger, better and beautiful.

He watched Stiles all day, and he finally gets it. Stiles is like a piece of broken furniture that’s been damaged. He needs to chip away at the layers of paint, strip out the damaged parts and rebuild it into something beautiful, stronger and better.   He understands that this isn’t going to happen overnight and that he can’t do it alone.

When he sits and listens to just precisely what Peter did to Stiles he cries. Tears drip into his cup of tea, and he feels like a failure.  All those times Talia wanted him to speak with Peter or take something to Peters house he could of, would have found Stiles sooner.  Then he remembers that Peter never wanted anyone from the pack to come over.  He would meet you in town someplace, or you’d just drop it off leaving it by the front door or in his mailbox.

Peter was the crazy uncle that no one wanted anything to do with.  He was a ruthless lawyer, a shark in wolfs clothes.  He fought for murders, rapists and other scum.  He was good at getting about 90% of his clientele off.  No one wanted to confront him when he was out for blood.  When Talia decided that he put the reputation of the Pack at risk, she stripped him of his place as her second and gave it Jordan Parrish a hellhound.

He didn’t lash out as bad as they expected; instead, he just backed away into the shadows. Then the Sheriff’s son went missing.  They all searched, even Peter.  The woods, the town and also an amber alert all turning up nothing.  The most troubling thing was that Stile’s scent could only be found at the hospital, the school, and his home.  No trail to follow.

It was determined that whoever took him was able to mask his scent.  Even now Stiles scent was light.  His emotional scent is so subtle that it was almost nonexistent.  His heart rate, calm and silent too, except for a few panic moments, you’d have to concentrate on finding it actively know he’s there.  These are all things that Peter was able to do.  He must have taught Stiles.

“Derek,” John says placing his hand on Derek’s shoulder. “I would love to take him home, but I can’t do that to him.  Just those few objects sent him running to his room.  This has to be slow.”

“Agreed,” Talia spoke looking at Derek. “He shouldn’t be alone.”

“He can stay here.  I have a few projects in the shop but nothing that can’t wait.”

“Dr. Erica Reyes-Boyd will be here tomorrow.  She wants to start right away.” “What can I do to help him, tonight?” Derek askes.

“Make sure he eats and drinks. Don’t force anything.” Talia says taking a sip of her tea. “Dr. Reyes-Boyd will be here tomorrow.  She wants to meet with us first before she meets with Stiles. She’s reviewing a copy of Peter’s laptop.”

Laura adds. “Just try and show him what an Alpha is supposed to act like, so don’t be an asshole.”

Derek sticks his tongue out at her but meets his mother’s disapproving eye. “Sorry.” He mumbles.

“I’m going to go say goodnight.  I’ll see you all tomorrow.” The Sheriff leaves the kitchen to say goodnight to his son.

“Well, I should be going too.  Lydia will need help with the boys.”  She leans over to Derek and gives him a hug. “Just go slow.  I have faith in you.” He kisses her cheek.

Alpha Talia leaves with Laura, and soon the Sheriff emerges from Stiles room.

“Sheriff,” Derek stops him at the door. “I want you to have this.” He reaches in a drawer by the front door and pulls out a small set of keys. “These are the spare keys to the building and the loft.  You can come over anytime to see him.”

John takes the keys. “Call me John and thanks…thanks for everything you are doing in for my boy.” John looks like he’s going to cry again but sucks up a lung full of air before speaking again. “When he was a boy he loved sausage pizza with mushrooms and olives.  I think he’d like that tonight oh and superhero movies.”

With John’s suggestion, Derek had the evening planned.  Thanks to Cora and Isaac he had the ingredients to make homemade pizza.  He hopes the smell would be enough to bring Stiles out of his room.  If not he’d invite him.

He set to his tasks, rolled out the premade dough, browned the sausage, added pizza sauce and cheese.  It didn’t take long to put together, and soon it was in the oven.  He found a premade salad in the fridge, added ham, hard boiled egg, a few slices of peppers and shredded carrots.  When the meal was complete Stiles was still in his room.

Briefly, he wondered if he was asleep before he knocked at the door. “Stiles dinner is ready.  I thought you’d like to join me.  I made a pizza and a salad. Please come eat with me.”  He said through the closed door. When he didn’t get a response, he left. 

He dished up two plates with food and brought them to the living room where he started the first Batman movie. He hoped Stiles liked Batman as much as his nephews.  When the theme song started, he heard the bedroom door open and the faintest sounds of Stiles bare feet entering the living room.

Derek paused the movie and Stiles froze.  Soft sent of panic made it to Derek’s nose. “I want you to understand something.  While you are living here, I want you to make yourself at home.  You are not my guest, slave or servant; you are my roommate.  That means that we share everything from food to cleaning duties.  We are equal.  If I do something to offend you, I expect you to say something.  The same thing goes for you. If you do something that offends me I will say something. I will not yell, punish or threaten you like Peter.” He spoke directly to Stiles who was halfway into the living room. “Now, your father told me that you like pizza.  Please sit and eat.” He pressed play on the movie and started to eat again.

After a few minutes, Derek felt the other end of the couch dip and Stiles cautiously reach for his plate.  With a soft “Thank you, Alpha.” from Stiles he started to eat.

Out the corner of his eye, he watched Stiles devour the pizza and salad with tiny bites. “There is two more slices and salad left, would you like more?” Derek offered his plate already empty.

“Yes please,” Stiles whispered he went to stand, but Derek was faster.

“Stay. I’ll get it.”  Derek took both their plates to the kitchen.

When he returned, Stiles was fighting sleep. Derek calmly nudged him, “It’s been a long day.

Why don’t you go to bed.”

Stiles stood and made his way to the kitchen.  The place was still a mess from when Derek was cooking.  He looked at it but before he started to clean Derek stopped him. “I made the mess; I’ll clean it. Bed. Sleep. Your babies need it.”  Derek turned him around and directed him to his room.

 When he heard the bedroom door close, he started to clean up the mess he made.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who's commented or left kudo's on this story. Your words are encouraging me to continue. I've put my other stories on hiatus because I've been invested in this story. 
> 
> Thank you for all the well wishes for my back. Thankfully it was just mussle strain and is much better.


	10. Omelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles over sleeps and Omega house is explained. And Derek makes breakfast.

 

#  **Omelet**

The morning sun woke him.  It was past six am he knew it.  He overslept. ‘ _I expect you to wake before me, always.’_ _‘too much sleep isn’t good for you Pet.’ ‘I had to wake you, you will be punished for that.’_

Panic started to set in; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  _‘weak’_   When he regained control of his emotions he remembered that Alpha wasn’t there, that Alpha wasn’t coming back, that Alpha was dead.  That this Alpha wasn’t going to hurt him, punish him, or yell at him.

Maybe this Alpha isn’t awake.  Yeah, he could get up and do his morning chores, make breakfast and he’d never know he slept in.  With that thought, he got up and started his morning routine. What day is it? He wondered. What day can he shower? Is he allowed to wear new clothes? He thought of that as he zipped up the old khaki pants that he’s been wearing for a weak, and the zipper broke. _‘Fix it.’_

He didn’t know how to fix it.  He pulled off the pants and looked at his closet. The new jeans taunted him.  He closed his eyes reached in and grabbed a pair.  He couldn’t leave the room without pants.

He pulled them on and tried not to think about how he was to earn the clothes. 

First, he’d cook and clean. He slipped out of his room with hoping that this Alpha was still sleeping. When he made it to the kitchen, he froze. Alpha was awake.  Nothing he could do but accept his punishment.

He moved quickly and silently to the coffee pot.  His hands shook as he reached to refile this Alpha’s cup.

“Did you sleep well?” Derek asked placing his hand over the cup indicating he didn’t want more.

Stiles replaced the pot and opened the fridge reaching for the eggs. “Yes.” He whispered adding ham and cheese to his arm full. As he sat them down on the counter he noticed the dirty plate in the sink, Alpha already ate.  He gathered the items back up and started to return them to the fridge.

“Aren’t you going to make breakfast for yourself?” Derek asked watching Stiles.  He froze. “Here how about I make you something, you made breakfast yesterday.” Derek stood taking the eggs, ham, and cheese from Stiles. “How do you like your eggs?”

Alpha was going to cook for him.  He can’t do that. _‘Alpha’s don’t cook, that’s omega’s work.’_ He could feel the panic returning.  He didn’t know what to say. How did he like his eggs?  Alpha liked them runny.  The few times he had a bite he’d licked the plate with the fork.

“I made an omelet for me; I’ll make you one too. Sit.” Derek ordered.  Stiles looked a the island and decided against sitting there.  Instead, he took one of the bar stools and started to move it to the corner.  Derek stopped him.  “You don’t need to sit in the corner, ever again.” Derek pulled the chair back to the bar.  “Your father will be here in an hour along with my mother and Dr. Erica Reyes-Boyd.”  Derek scrambled the eggs and added them to the pan. “Dr. Reyes is a psychiatrist; she specializes in Omega trauma and abuse.  She is married to one of my good friends.” Trauma? Abuse?

Derek continued, “She helped modernize Omega house with her husband. Now the process is streamed line that it’s more efficient for the Omega’s they help.” Derek placed the omelet in front of Stiles. “Laura and her wife Lydia have volunteered.  It’s…”

The more this Alpha talked about Omega house, the more he struggled to keep his emotions in check.  This Doctor was going to send him to Omega house. _‘Do you know what Omega house is Pet. It’s were they retrain Omega’s.  They aren’t as gentle and me. Be grateful; I saved you from them. ’_

“What did my Uncle tell you about Omega house?” Derek sat down and started to explain.  “Omega house is a place that helps Omegas who have had a tragedy or hardship in their lives.  They place the Omega in a household, like a foster family, to help them get back on their feet in a safe environment.  There are extensive background checks and home visits.  My mom has helped dozens of Omega’s over the years to get jobs, housing, and education.”

Before he could speak further the sliding loft door opened then slammed shut. “Derek?”  Laura’s voice could be heard.

“In the kitchen. Would you like an omelet?” Derek asked as she entered.

“Tempting but I’m going to pass.” She sat down on the barstool next to Stiles was staring at his food.

Stiles took a small bite from the omelet and waited for the Alpha’s to say something. To laugh at him as he removed his plate but nothing happened, so he took a bigger bite.

The Alphas just started to talk about Erica and Boyd visiting.

He finished his food and silently took his dishes to the sink.  He washed them, then moved to clean the counters, careful not to disturb the Alpha’s and their coffee cups.  Next, he looked for a stool so he could wash the tops of the cabinets.  Just by looking at them he could tell they were dirty.  He found an old step ladder wedged between the fridge and the wall.  He could feel the Alpha’s eyes watching him.

“Stiles, what are you doing?”  Laura asked.  Stiles froze.  How was he to respond?

Derek looked at the step ladder. “Do you need me to reach something for you?”

Laura got down from her stool and walked over to Stiles. She took the seat and sat it to the side. She gently tilted Stiles head up and spoke softly. “Why don’t you go shower and get clean clothes on.  Your Dad, our mom and Dr. Boyd will be here in an hour.”

_‘When an Alpha tells you to do something, you do it.’_

Stiles ducked his head and walked out of the kitchen to the bedroom.  He removed his clothes and laid them neatly on the bed then made his way to the bathroom.  He looked in the shower and found a shampoo and a bar of soap.  Hanging from a towel rack was a white bath towel.   He stepped in the shower, squeezed out a dollop of shampoo and reached to turn it on. The cold water washed over him as he scrubbed his hair and body. _‘be happy. I let you shower once a week.’  ‘hot or cold it’s the water that counts.’ ‘omega’s don’t need fancy things like hot water.’_

He dried off, wiped down the shower and the floor then hung his towel back to dry.  On his bed, he found one of the new button-down shirts, a pair of dark blue jeans, underwear, and socks.   He dressed in the clothes laid out for him then made sure the room was clean.  He looked for his old clothes and didn’t find them where he laid them.  

He didn’t have time to look for them. Guests were coming, and he needs to make something for them. So, this Alpha could host them adequately.  Alpha hardly ever had guests.  The few times he remembers, he made finger sandwiches and small lemon tarts.

Stiles thinks he has thirty minutes to make something before this Alphas guests arrive, but when he leaves the bedroom, he hears several people laughing and talking loudly. _‘you can’t even do the simple things right.’_   He squeezes his eyes shut takes a deep breath, slows his heart rate and moves silently to the kitchen.

“Hey, Stiles.” Laura sees him, “Come join us.” Stiles freezes.

“Stiles I’d like you to meet a few people.” Alpha Talia Hale calls to him.

Stiles makes sure his head is down that his hands are pressed to his sides and that his emotions are under control.  He wants to panic.  To…he doesn’t know what to do.  Just that he failed. _‘weak’_

“Hello, Stiles. I’m Dr. Erica Reyes-Boyd.” She holds out her hand waiting for Stiles to shake it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this all week. A little at a time. This last week has been busy. Next chapter will be from Erica's POV and will start with a flash back for her.


	11. Dr. Erica Reyes-Boyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado, Dr. Erica Reyes-Boyd is in the house.
> 
> The first part is a flashback or a step back in the story.

(Erica’s POV)

** The other day **

Dr. Erica Reyes-Boyd is considered the leading expert in North America in Omega psychology.  After her best friend was abused for presenting as an Omega by his father she learned that the one size fits all treatment, therapy didn’t work for every Omega.  The suicide rate was high and the effort to do something about it was almost nonexistent.  That’s what propelled her thru school. It wasn’t an easy task for an Omega breaking thru to an Alpha dominated field.  She almost quit but during one of her internships she met Boyd.  A beta from the Hale pack who supported her passion and dedication.  If it wasn’t for his support she wouldn't be where she is today.

When she opened her own practice, thanks to the support of the Hale’s Pack, Boyd was happy to be her assistant then her mate.  In a few short years she proved her worth by modernizing Omega house and starting her own practice focusing on Omega issues.

“Alpha Hale.” Erica greeted her over the phone.

“Erica.  I wish this was a social call but I need your help.”

“How can I help?”

“I’m sending you a large video file over the secure line.” She paused and cleared her throat. “The short story is, that Peter is dead. He kidnapped an Omega.  That bastard abused, tortured and enslaved him for twelve years.   It was all a sick twisted experiment and he documented everything. Be warned it’s disturbing.  I couldn’t watch all of them.  Also, he's pregnant.”

“I’ll be there Sunday.” Erica assured her as her computer notified her of the incoming file.  She had a feeling that a strong cup of tea was needed for this.  She was right. 

The first video played and showed a broken boy being punished for breaking a coffee mug.  He was dragged by his hair down to a cell in the basement. All while Peter was scolding him, calling him names and finally kicking him into the room.

She had turned off he video after that and dug thru the document files.  Each one was like a journal entry detailing Stiles day and progress.  There were spreadsheets and time lines.  She picked out words and phrases that were used over and over.  The whole thing made her sick.

When Boyd joined her she opened the last video file. Peter face filled the screen. His blue eyes glee full as he smiled. “I think I can finally say that my experiment is complete. Stiles is complacent, submissive and obedient.  In a few months time he will bless me with a child. I have found the perfect family to take the baby.  Then his next heat I’ll breed him again.  He’s the perfect Omega.   I tried to train Lilly, to mold her but she was too old, weak and headstrong.  You have to start young before they present.  Today’s society wants to make Omega’s equal to Alpha’s and even Beta’s when they are not.  They can never be.  They are weak, pathetic, emotional creatures.  The only thing they are good for is cooking, cleaning and breeding…” Boyd reached over and paused the video.

Boyd scooped up his mate in his strong arms and held her while she cried. “How could any one do this to another person?” She sniffed “I’ve see abuse and trauma but not this.  I don’t even have a word for this.”

“I know baby.”  Boyd was wiping a tear away. “What can I do to help you help him?”

“Pack. We are going to Beacon Hills on Sunday.  I need to watch more. Find his triggers and a way to break this brainwashing.”

Boyd left her and went to pack. He returned later with a fresh box of tissues and a pot of tea.

 

** Now/Sunday **

 

The first thing she notices about Stiles is that he won’t meet anyone’s eyes.  Second is that he watches his feet as he walks.  The third thing she notices is that he’s trying to prevent a panic attack. Once they are in the kitchen Erica pulls out a stool at the island bar and watches what Stiles dose.

First he takes the tea kettle from the back burner of the stove, fills it with water then sets it back on the stove.  Then he moves to the fridge and takes out a package of sliced turkey, cheese slices, deli mustard, pickles, and tomatoes.  He places them on the counter and retrieves the loaf of bread.

“Are you hungry?” She asks but doesn’t get a reply. She watches him as he assembles five sandwiches then he cuts them each into four little triangles. The tea kettle whistles and he adds the tea bags.  Then places the sandwiches on a large plate. “Stiles, I need you to understand that I will help you.  That we will find you, your voice.  It’s not going to happen over night but we are not going to let Peter win.”

Erica stood and gently tilted up Stiles head with her slender fingers so she could look him in the eyes. “You are loved. You are special.  You are safe here.  No one is going to treat you like Peter did.  Trust Derek.  He will protect you and your pups.” She reached around him pulling him into a firm hug that she tried to fill with as much love and trust as she could. “How about we take this yummy snack into the living room and join the rest of them.” Erica grabbed the tray and Stiles filled mugs with tea.  He balanced them on another tray walking carefully into the living room.

“Let me help.” John said taking the tray from Stiles.

“Thank you.” Stiles spoke softly. 

The Alpha’s watched Stiles retreat to the corner. Instead of sitting on the cold floor he stood with his hands to his sides and his feet close together.  Then all the Alphas turned to Erica waiting for her to say something.

“There are stages of trauma and abuse recovery but I don’t think the text book has anything on healing from what he’s experienced.  The first thing we need to do is make sure he feels safe.” Derek tried to speak but Erica held up her hand stopping him. “We all know he’s safe but he doesn’t.  In his mind all Alphas are like Peter. His world is slowly cracking and the real world is seeping in.  When that wall finally shatters he’s going to need lot of support. It will look like nervous breakdown, a full on panic attack that he needs to ride out in a safe place. I expect that to happen soon.”

“What can we do until it does?” John askes.

“I know you are scared to touch him.  I understand but we can’t treat him like he’s going to break if we touch him. Also, we can’t treat him as if nothing is wrong.  He doesn’t know his behavior is wrong.  It’s all he’s ever known.  He has suppressed his life before Peter. The more familiar things from that time will help him heal.” 

“I’ll bring over a few more items of his that have meaning.”

“The next thing he needs is going to be hard on everyone.  Once that wall comes down he needs closure.  He needs to confront his abuser.”

“Peter.” Talia speaks the name like it’s a curse word.

“I’ll make arrangements.”  Johns says. “His body is still in the morgue and will be until we finish the investigation.”

“Investigation?” Boyd questions with a  raised eyebrow.

John rubs his hands together. “Yeah, his break line was nicked resulting in the crash that killed him.”

“When you find out who cut the break line.  I’d like to thank them.” Talia coldly stated.  “Their was a time when I truly love my brother but that was a long time ago.  When is wife died in childbirth along with his daughter, that’s when he changed. I shouldn’t have turned by back on him but I was thinking of the pack.  His presence was toxic.  I made a choice and the pack followed my lead.”

“You had a hard choice to make mom.  No one is blaming you.  We are all as much to blame.” Laura place her hand in her mothers, “None of us knew what he was doing.  As Dad likes to say ‘what’s done is is done’ and ‘you can’t change the past we can only move forward.’ “Laura recites.

“The next thing he needs is exposure to other Omega’s  but only pack Omega’s.  My self, Mr. Hale, and Jackson.”

“Jackson really.” John questions. “He and Stiles didn’t get along in school.”

Erica rethinks her choice of a second. “That was before Jackson presented.  Jackson may be a brat but it might just pull Stiles out of his mental prison.”

“I’ll speak to him before he comes.  Let him know everything.” Laura says.

John looks at Stiles standing in the corner. “Son,” no response.  He get up from the couch and walks over to him.  John runs his hand down his arm coaxing him back.  “Come eat with us.” John gentily takes Stiles hand and guides him back to the couch.

Stiles picks up the tray of sandwiches and starts with Alpha Hale offering her one. She takes one and then he moves down the line. Next is his Dad, Laura, Erica, Boyd and last Derek.  When he reaches Derek the tray wobbles and Derek takes it from him.

“Stiles.” Erica’s voice is calm and soft. “What’s wrong?”

Stiles closes his eyes tight before taking a deep breath and whispering “I didn’t server the Alpha’s first.” _‘remember alpha’s eat first then beta’s and if the alpha permits omega’s’_

“You didn’t need to serve us.” Talia speaks. “We can all reach the sandwiches if we wanted one.”

“Besides it doesn’t matter who eats first. We are all equal.” Derek sets the tray down. 

“Here sit, eat.” Laura stands and give up her seat. “I’ve got to get home.  Lydia is planning on taking the boys to the library this afternoon.” 

Talia stands and hugs Laura scenting her then she leaves.  She takes a small plastic bag with her containing Stiles old clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kept you all waiting. Real life happened and I struggled with this chapter. I am not an expert in trauma and abuse recovery. I tried to research it but I'm not a good researcher so, please don't bash me about how I chose to go about healing Stiles. Remember this is a story and not reality. I'm not a therapist or any kind of doctor. 
> 
> Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be a few days and will feature just Derek and Stiles. 
> 
> (Taking open suggestions for baby names. Both boy and girl.)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. Unlike pokemon I can't catch them all.


	12. Don't go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that the next chapter would be Derek and Stiles but I realized that I needed this chapter first. It is short but you will understand why.

John shifts over to sit next to Stiles who is sitting on his hands and his feet locked together at the ankles. He speaks in a calm, soft tone, echoing Erica’s. “I told Scott that we found you.  He’s missed you so much.  He wanted to see you. I told him that you weren’t well.  Scott is working with Dr. Deaton over the summer.  He always wanted to be a vet, but he got into med school, so, he’s busy with his residency right now.” John rubbed his hands over his face. “Remember the time you two decided to walk to the park, the one a few blocks away.  You were both six.   You both got lost, and your mom and I freaked out.  I had the entire sheriff station looking for you…”

Stiles whispers. “Clarke found us.”

“Yeah, she did.” John reaches over and pulls Stiles into a hug. “I need you to fight  Stiles, fight for you and for your babies.”

Stiles pulls from the embrace and retreats to his room.  He sits on his bed.  Locks his legs but uses his hands to wipe away the tears. _‘weak’_   He takes in slow breaths pushing his emotions back.  He fells the babies kick.  It’s the hardest they have ever kicked right to his bladder. He groans in pain, doubling over he squeezes his legs tight.  _‘you can pee three times a day.’_   He wonders, what time it is?  The room doesn’t have a clock.  The sun is shielded behind clouds.  He stands on shaky legs. Holds his belly and waddles to the bathroom.  He wiggles his pants down.  Then sits on the toilet.   The babies kick again, and he relieves himself. Stiles hears voices outside his door.  He quickly finishes as the bedroom door is opened.

“Hey, kiddo.” John calls to him “I just wanted to say that I’m leaving and that I will see you tomorrow.” John reaches for Stiles who’s in the doorway between the bathroom and bedroom.

Stiles looks down, doesn’t move just waits for punishment. Instead, John pulls him into a tight hug.

“I love you son. Always have and always will.” When John pulls away, he has tears in his eyes. _‘Alpha’s don’t cry.’_   He places a kiss on Stiles' forehead and pats him on the shoulder before he leaves the bedroom.

Stiles sits on the bed looking at his feet. The feeling of love from his father is overwhelming.  He drags his hands over his arms remembering the hug, then the kiss. It’s like a distant memory long forgotten a ghost of an image of a woman with dark auburn hair, soft caramel eyes and a laugh that made tears fall from her eyes.  Then an ache, not like pain from injury but a twinge of someone lost, forgotten, loved.

He takes lungs full of air pushing past the panic attack. _‘You have no mother.  Your father is dead._

 _I’m your Alpha now. You belong to me.’_   Mother, that woman was his mother?  She was an Omega.  She was a teacher and author.  Children books.

Stiles sees his backpack out of the corner of his eye.  He stands on shaky legs.  They give out.  He crawls to the bag.  Unzips it, he pulls out the rabbit, the blanket and at the bottom a book.   The flimsy cover is worn from being over-read. “Don’t Go.”  He reads the title. Tears well up in his eyes and threaten to tarnish the book.

He doesn’t see Derek in the doorway.  Doesn’t register that he’s inching his way forward and slipping to the floor next to him. 

Stiles is shaking as he opens the book.  He reads softly. “Don’t go, momma.” He turns the page. “I wish I could stay mischief.” The picture is of a small child sitting next to his mother in a hospital bed. “Then stay.” The boy in the story says.  “Be strong, be brave…” Stiles doesn’t finish. The tears are too much.

Derek takes the book and places it gently on the bed then scoops up Stiles in his arms and holds him.  Tears flow freely staining Derek’s green shirt. “It’s going to alright,” Derek whispers wrapping his strong arms around Stiles small frame. “I’ve got you.  Let it out.  You're safe.” He repeats until Stiles stills and Derek can hear soft breaths on his arms indicating that Stiles has fallen asleep.

Boyd and Erica tiptoe into the room, Boyd helps Derek stand with Stiles in his arms.  Erica pulls down the covers of the bed placing the book on the nightstand.  Then she pulls out the baby blanket and the rabbit tucking them in the bed next to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me cry, again, as I wrote it.  
> Next chapter will be the start of Derek and Stiles forming a friendship as a way of healing.


	13. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, panic attacks and hot baths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter then the last. Also, more reasons to hate Peter just in case you don't already.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, sorry for the POV shifts.

A few hours later Stiles wakes clutching his blanket like a lifeline.  His dreams of a woman rocking him, reading to him calling him mischief as she chases him around a large room.  The memories are foggy and confusing, but he wants to remember, needs to remember.  He feels the babies stir; his stomach grumbles he pulls the blankets off him as he stands.  He makes the bed noticing the book on the nightstand.  He carries the book, his blanket, and rabbit out of the room.    In the living room, he sees this Alpha reading a book.   He freezes, not knowing what to do.

“Here have a seat.” Derek closes his book and shifts his feet over making room for Stiles on the couch. “I put the chicken in the oven an hour ago; it should almost be done.  I’m debating on mash potatoes or broccoli to go with it. “ Stiles wrinkles his nose at the thought of broccoli. “I’m not a huge fan of broccoli either unless it’s in stir fry  So, mashed potatoes.”

Stiles takes this as instructions.  He places his things on the large table by the windows.  Then checks the chicken.  It’s done.  He removes it from the oven putting it on the stove.  He learned not to smell the food, only prepare it.  He can hear Derek move behind him.  He turns, and Derek is there with the box of instant mashed potatoes and the carton of milk.

“How about you set the table and fix a small salad for both of us, and I’ll make the potatoes.”

Stiles doesn’t freeze he just moves to the cabinet that has the dishes and silver wear in it.  He takes out two plates and two bowls and places them on the table then two sets of knives.  Then moves to the fridge finding a premade salad.   There are two types of dressing in the refrigerator, ranch, and blue cheese.  He gets those too.

“I hope you like this chicken.  It’s my dad recipe I had to call him for it.” Derek tries to start a conversation. “I’m more of a breakfast cook, but one can’t live off of pancakes alone.”

“I was going to make chicken for Peter,”  Stiles speaks softly setting the plates down.

“Maybe next time you can make it.” Derek takes the chicken to the table followed by the mashed potatoes. Stiles lets this Alpha sit down first then he hesitates before sitting in the other chair. “What’s your favorite thing to make?” Derek cuts into the whole chicken taking a slice of white meat for himself. “White or dark meat?” Stiles looks at this Alpha stunned at the question. “How about you try both and then tell me what you like.”

“Alpha liked meat.  He let me have ribs once.”

“Beef or pork?”

“Pork.” Stiles pokes at this food.  He wants to eat, but he is afraid.

Derek sets his fork down and pulls Stiles eyes up with his. “If you are hungry. I expect you to eat. I will never let you or allow you to go hungry again.  That’s my promise to you.  My other promise is that I will never harm you or your cubs.  You are safe here. You will always be safe, no Hale or member of the Hale pack will treat you like Peter did.  What he did was wrong and unforgivable.” Stiles is stunned he didn’t understand, what Peter did was wrong? What did Peter do?  “Omega’s are not slaves.  They are not lesser than anyone. Tomorrow my father, Jackson, and Erica are coming over.  All three of them are Omega’s and part of the Hale pack.”

Stiles didn’t respond. He took a small bite of his potatoes, then his chicken. “I like this.”

“I agree.”It needs more salt,” Derek stands and retrieves the salt shaker. “My dad always goes light on the salt.  I think it’s because my mom doesn’t like salty foods.” After a long drink, Derek sets down his water.  “I need to apologize to you, so does Isaac but he said he would when Alpha lets him come over. I suspect he will come over when his mate Jackson does.”

Stiles puts down his fork.  What did this Alpha need to apologize for?   _‘Apologies make you weak.’_ Stiles just sat still and listened to this Alpha. He sat on his hands, wrapped his feet around the chair and looked down at his food.

“Actually I need to apologize for a few things, first for being a coward.  I chose to ignore my uncle. I was afraid of him.  After his wife died, he changed, and the whole pack turned their backs on him after mom demoted him.  Most of the pack blamed Peter for Lilly’s death even though it couldn’t be proven. Second, for not noticing you were in the house when my mother had Isaac, and I inventory the place.  I’ve been trying to figure out how I didn’t hear your heartbeat or smell you.  Then I talked to Cora last night. She told me that meditation can lower a heart rate and that since you’ve lived with Peter so long, your scent and his have become one. Third, for trashing the place. We didn’t want to inventory as much as destroy it. It must have taken you hours to clean.”

Stiles doesn’t answer.  He waits for Alpha to start eating again.  He wants to eat more.  This Alpha told him to eat, but instead, Alpha stands and takes his empty plate to the sink.  _‘you should have eaten faster.’ ‘never finish before me, it’s rude Pet.’_   He’s only eaten one bite of potatoes and a bite of chicken, but he stands.  His legs are wobbly.  Dizzy black swirls are clouding his vision.  He takes a deep breath.  Then a step. The babies kick and kick hard.  He closes his eyes wincing in pain. The plate shakes he sets it down on the island. His glass falls. Shatters. 

He sees Peter’s face behind his closed eyes as he falls to the floor.

_“Pet.” Peter shoves him to the floor. “Clean it up. You will be punished for breaking it.”_

_“Sorry Alpha Peter.”  Stiles meekly says gathering the broken pieces of glass in his hands cutting them._

_“That was an expensive set of dishes.  I can’t have one missing.  Now I have to buy a new one. I detest shopping.” Peter snarls stepping over Stiles. “Hurry up. Don’t get blood on my floor. I’d be smelling it for weeks.” Stiles finishes picking the glass plate up. Peter grabs his hair drags him across the kitchen floor to the basement door. “When are you going to learn that I will not tolerate your lack of respect for me and my things.”  Peter yanks the door open drags him down his knees hitting each step.  The iron door at the end of the basement is open.  He shoves Stiles in kicking him as he slams the door shut. “See you in the morning.” The door locks. Stiles doesn’t fight, doesn’t scream anymore. He waits, sleeps on the cold floor of the windowless and lightless room._

Stiles opens his eyes. He’s shaking. His right hand is wrapped in a kitchen towel.  Derek is holding him tightly on the floor.  His face is wet. He’s been crying. _‘control your emotions Pet.  They stink.’_ He takes a deep breath, buries his nose in Alpha’s neck.  He smells of soft cedar, clover honey and a hint of sage, safety, and home of love and trust.  The scent is calming and not overpowering like Peter’s.  He buries his nose further in Alpha’s neck.

“Stiles,” Derek whispers into his hair. “Are you back with me?” He rubbed gentle circles in the back of Stiles' neck.  “It’s alright.  It’s just a glass.  I…we have a dozen more.”

As the panic attack began to recede his breathing slowed and vision returned.  He tried to push Alpha away, but he wasn’t strong enough. His arms feel like wet noodles, and he knows his legs wouldn’t support his weight if he tried to stand.

“How about a relaxing hot bath.  I’ll clean this mess up and then maybe dessert. I saw peanut butter cup ice cream in the freezer earlier.” Stiles didn’t have the strength to protest as Derek stood with him in his arms and carried him into the master bedroom up the winding metal staircase.

The master bedroom was only slightly larger than the guest bedroom.  The only differences being the windows are more abundant and covered with dark gray curtains that contrasted the creamy white bedding. Under the bed are plush gray throw rugs and a mess of books.  The room didn’t have a TV or any furniture other than the bed.

Derek carried him into a large en suite bathroom. In the center of the room was an oversized jetted tub that could fit two people comfortably. Next to the tub was an iron vanity stool with a soft white padded seat that Derek lowered Stiles on. “I’m going to set you down while I start the bath.  Cora left some lavender and rose bath salts here last time she stayed over.” He started the bath made sure it was hot but not too hot to burn Stiles.  He sprinkled in about a cup of the salts then knelt down in front of Stiles who was sitting on his hands and his ankles locked together. “Would you like me to help you get undressed,” Derek asked but received no response. Derek slipped one of Stiles socks off then the other placing them in the hamper in the corner. Then he reached for the hem of Stiles’ shirt, “Lift your arms” he pulled it over his head.  “I’m going to step out so you can finish undressing.” Derek reached over and turned off the water. “I’ll be back in a few minutes after I get the kitchen cleaned up.  If you need anything, I can hear you from downstairs. Just call me.” Derek left the door to the bathroom slightly open and the bedroom door wide open as he raced down to the kitchen.  He didn’t want to leave Stiles alone, but he also wanted to respect his privacy.

 

Stiles sits on the vanity chair. He let Alpha take his socks off, his shirt then left.  The soft smells from the bathtub tickle his nose as he leans over to look.  He watches the door as he puts one finger in the water.  It's pleasantly warm.  He stands. Removes his pants, draping them over the chair.  He sits back down.

_Why did Alpha use hot water?  Why did he use bath salts?  Why did he leave?  Should I get it in?_

He looks over at the tub again. He stands on to the sides as he slowly places one foot in then the next.  He lowers himself down. He stenches out his legs.  He sits on his hands and locks his ankles watching the door and listening for Alpha to return. He slowly counts to three hundred.

 

Derek grabbed his phone on the way out of his room and called Erica as he made it to the kitchen. It only rang twice before she answered.

“Derek, is everything alright?”  Erica sounded worried, concerned.

“He had a panic attack after dinner.  He dropped a glass then he fell to his knees.  He called me Alpha Peter as he cleaned up the glass.  It was like he wasn’t here anymore.  I tried to get him to stop but I finally just held him until he snapped out of it.” Derek explained putting the food away.  He noticed Stiles plate. It looked like it hadn’t been touched.

“Where is he now?”  Erica asked.

“In the bathtub, hopefully.” Derek paused and stained to hear upstairs.  He couldn’t hear anything.

“That’s good. Keep an eye on him.  The walls he’s put up to survive are starting to crumble.  Just be patient and trust your Alpha instincts. The more he feels safe, the easier this will be for him.  He needs to trust you.”

“He didn’t eat dinner.”  Derek wraps the plate in plastic wrap and places it in the fridge.

“I’ve made a list of thing, behaviors that Peter… I’ll email them to you.  Try and recognize them.” Derek can hear Erica typing in the background. “Mr. Hale, Jackson and I will be over tomorrow about 10 am.”

“Thanks, Erica.”

Derek races thru cleaning up the kitchen and then takes the stairs two at a time to his bedroom, he stands at the bathroom door and listens.  He hears the water drain from the tub and knocks on the bathroom door. 

Stiles heard this Alpha’s heavy feet on the stairs.  He realized he was in the tub for longer than five minutes, three hundred seconds. He pulls the plug letting the water out as he climbs out.  He’s standing there shivering and looking for a towel when this Alpha knocks on the door.

“Need any help?”

Stiles shakes his head no.  He reaches for his jeans and attempts to put them back on over his wet body and underwear.

“Dry off first.” Derek hands him a towel. “Why did you wear your underwear in the tub?”

Stiles doesn’t answer he takes the towel dries his feet and legs.  He wraps the towel around his waist, grabs his jeans and pushes past this Alpha.

Derek doesn’t try to stop him; he just lets him leave. A few seconds later Derek hears the downstairs bedroom door close.

Stiles doesn’t come back out the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up group therapy.


	14. Pancakes and Frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all we all need a little push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received several comments regarding why Derek is treating Stiles this way. Sometime when you write you assume the reader understands your vision when in reality you need to explain things better. I hope this chapter better explains everything.

When Stiles woke the next day, it was to the sound of laughter. He doesn’t remember the last time he laughed.  He laid there basking in the sound.   When he finally extracted himself from the bed, he ventured out of the room dressed in red plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt.  He placed one hand on his belly attempting to still the babies.

He followed the sounds to the kitchen where Derek and his father were laughing.  He froze as they both turned to look at him.  Stiles looks down a split second after he meets his father’s eye.

“Stiles, sit,” John said pulling out the bar stool next him. “Derek makes the best pancakes.” He pulls two off the top of the stack in the center of the island.  Both John and Derek have their own plates in front of them.  “Derek, Stiles likes honey on his pancakes.” Derek stands to retrieve the honey bear from the counter.  John pours a substantial amount over both of the pancakes then pushes them in front of Stiles. 

“Eat.” John hands him a fork. “I know you haven’t been eating, not as you should be so.

We are going to sit here until your full.”

Derek just sits there in awe of the exchange.  Stiles listens taking the fork and cutting a small bite of the pancake.  It melts in his mouth.

“I was just telling Derek, about the time your mother found a frog in your bed. She jumped higher than the frog.” John chokes the words between chuckles. “You thought it was a prince turned into a frog, and you wanted to…”

Stiles whispers. “Kiss it.”

John’s phone rings and he steps out of the kitchen to answer it.  Stiles continues to eat his pancakes with Derek watching him.

John steps back into the kitchen and sees Stiles slowly eating, but he’s eating. “That was Parish; he needs me to check in at work.” John places his hand gently on Stiles' shoulder getting Stiles attention. “I brought a few more things from home that I thought you’d like.” He points to the red duffle bag sitting on the small table. “I will be back tonight.”  He kisses his son’s temple and casts a reassuring smile to Derek before letting himself out of the apartment.

Stiles takes his last bite then rubs his belly.  The babies are kicking.  He tries to keep his face natural

but they have become more active since he’s been eating more.

“When…my father was pregnant he always said that a long hot shower would sooth my brother, Nathan, back to sleep.  It might help your little ones.”  Derek takes Stiles empty plate.  “Go.  Take a hot shower as long as you need.”  Derek says forcefully not giving Stiles a choice.

Stiles slips off the chair picks up the duffle bag and shuffles back to the bedroom. He sits on the bed locks his ankles and stairs at the duffle bag at the end of the bed his father brought.

I’m not hungry. This Alpha isn’t going to hurt me.  Do I get to keep my babies?  What’s in the bag?

He gently unzips the bag and pulls out the first item. A book.  Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone. _‘One chapter a night, mischief.’_ His mom’s voice echos from the past. Next, is a red hoodie that is way too small for him now. _‘Your growing so fast, Kiddo.’_

The last item is a photo. He remembers this.  A woman in a long floral dress with a sunbonnet is holding the hand of a small boy.  He has two skinned knees with Batman and Superman band-aids. Holding the child’s other hand is a young man in a black suit and red tie.   “Nana’s birthday.” Tears fall, and he holds the picture tight.

A soft knock on his door, “Stiles, are you alright?” Erica asks as she pushes the door open.  She sees Stiles crying holding the picture frame.  She sits on the edge of the bed and Stiles gravitates to her arms.   She lets him cry on her shoulder till he stills and pulls the frame from his chest. Erica takes the picture and sees the young family.  “Would you like to tell me about this?” She asks, and Stiles shakes his head no.  “When you are ready I will be here to listen.”

Derek is leaning up against the doorway and get’s Erica’s attention. “My father and Jackson will be here in about an hour.” He informs them then leaves.

“Plenty of time for a hot shower and fresh, clean clothes.  Take a shower and come out when you are ready.” 

She waits until Stiles in the bathroom before she leaves the room. Her instincts are screaming at her that she needs to speak to Derek.  She finds Derek in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast.

“He’s in the shower now. We need to have a talk about him.”  Her voice is thick with accusations.

“What happened last night?”

“I told you. He dropped the glass then he had a panic attack when he tried to pick it up.  He called me Alpha Peter.”

“PTSD episode is what you described.  Continue.”

“I carried him up for a bath.  I used the lavender and rose bath salts Cora likes.” “Then?” Erica rolls her hand coaxing the rest of the story out of him.

“I helped him undress then came down here to clean up from dinner.”

“Did you tell him the bath was for him?” Derek doesn’t answer.

“Did he take a bath?”

“In his underwear.”

“After the bath did he finish his food?”

“No.  He hid in his room all night.”

Erica takes the one giant step closer to Derek then with the palm of her hand thumps him on the forehead. Derek just looks confused. “Did or did not Dr. Deaton tell you that he needs to eat.  That he is growing not one but two babies.  That he is underweight and malnourished.”

“Yes.”

Again she thumps him on the forehead. “Then be the Alpha and make him eat.  He runs and hides after dinner, after a panic attack, and after a relaxing bath then bring him a plate of food.” She’s rubbing her forehead and pacing circles around the island.

“I’ve told him to eat if he’s hungry, twice.  He knows that there is food.”

“Derek, think of it from his perspective. All the food at Peter’s was for Peter.  Stiles lived off of scraps.  Every time he was offered food he feared that it would be taken away.”

Derek was stunned.  He didn’t know all this.  His mother only told him that he was abused and neglected.  Yeah, he could recognize that Stiles was underweight that he needed to eat, but honestly, he couldn’t imagine the treatment that Stiles endured. “I had no idea.”

Erica reached in her purse and pulled out a flash drive.  “When your father and Jackson get here please go down to your shop and watch this.  Alpha Hale left you unprepared to care for Stiles.   I will speak to her.  Also, Stiles may be tinny, but he’s not glass.  He won’t shatter if you ‘Alpha him’ into doing what is needed.  Just don’t be a bastard, an asshole like Peter. Also, read my email about triggers.  How to avoid them and how to recognize them then deal with them when they happen.”

Erica leaves the kitchen shaking her head wondering if Derek was dropped on his head as a baby, that would explain why Derek acts the way he does.  She decides to ask Mr. Hale when he comes over.


	15. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four Omega's and Ice cream.

Stiles stands in front of the long mirror on the back of the bathroom door and takes a long look at himself as he removes his pajama’s.  He hasn’t wanted to look at himself in years.  The first thing he notices is his hair.  It’s gotten long and shaggy. ‘Going to cut your hair, pet.’ Peter was fond of buzzing it down to the scalp. Next, he sees his eyes.  They remind him of the woman in the photograph. “my mother.”  He mouths to himself. They are a soft brown that reminds him of the whiskey Alpha drank.  He turns his face and sees a dozen or more freckles against his pale ivory skin.

He pulls off his shirt and looks at his chest.  He runs his hand over his ribs counting each one.  A large scar zig zags over his collar bone down to his right armpit.  ‘ _Don’t fight me, boy.  I’m twice your size and five times your strength.’_   He can feel the ghost of Peter’s claws as they slipped from his grip on his shoulder as he fought to get away.

He sees his belly.  It’s large, growing with two active babies.  Right now they are still.  He remembers the vow he made them.  Now maybe he can keep it.   He rubs over them, and he pulls down his pants leaving his underwear on.  He sees the two scars on his ankles where Alpha dragged him downstairs. He turns and sees the one on his back from the kick that broke his ribs.

 

Stiles turns from the mirror he’s seen enough.  He reaches in the shower and turns on the water.  The spray is cold as he steps in.  He reaches for the shampoo and lathers up his hair. He starts to count. As he’s rinsing his hair the water warms up.  Startled he debates getting out or fiddling with the controls.  ‘Take a hot shower.’  He remembers Erica and Alpha telling him so, he leaves it, but he hurries and finishes washing his body and hair.

He steps out, wraps a towel around him and removes the wet underwear. He squeezes the water out then places them in the hamper.  Finally, he dries out the shower and places his towel on the rack to dry.  Back in the room, close has not been laid out for him like yesterday.  He turns to the closet and sees his options.

He steps back.  Takes a deep breath.  He’s never had options before. Alpha didn’t give him clothes, he earned them.  He closes his eyes.

“What did you do to earn these?  You think they gave them to you out of the goodness of their hearts. Pathetic. That’s what you are.” Peter’s voice rings in his ears.

He opens his eyes and looks around the room. It’s empty.  On more deep breath and he steps into he the walk-in closet. In the back mixed with garment bags of seasonal clothes is a dress.  It’s green with a high collar like on a polo shirt.  He lays it out on the bed.  The dress has been made for an Omega with its shape allowing for hips.  He holds it up to the mirror in the bathroom. The deep green shade brings out his eyes.

“That won't fit you. You are too fat.” Peter’s voice returns taunting him. Again Stiles looks for him.

The bathroom and bedroom are both empty.

Stiles puts the dress back and reaches for a pair of jeans and a white graphic tee proclaiming in black letters _‘I grow twins, what’s your superpower._ ’ He quickly dresses when he hears noise coming from the living room.  Voices, two or three.  He tries to think of what to do. He sits on the bed places his hands in his lap and locks his ankles together.

 

“Honey I’m home!” Jackson exclaims as he loudly enters the loft.  Derek is seated next to Erica on the couch and stands to greet his friend.

“You’re an asshole.”  Derek  pulls him in for a bro hug

“You love me.”

“No, Isaac loves you I tolerate you.”  Derek looks over his shoulder at Erica. “She loves you.”

Erica squeals, she hasn’t seen her best friend in almost a year, she leaps over the coffee table and fiercely hugs Jackson.  “I agree with Derek, you are an asshole, but that’s why we are friends.” 

“Sorry, I’m late.” Mr. Hale breaks up the light-hearted banter of the others as he makes his way to the couch. 

“Dad.” Derek moves to hug his father.

“What’s with both my boys being clingy today?”  He half heartily asks, but they all know that Mr. Hale likes hugs. “Nathan didn’t want me to leave. Isaac and Scott had promised to take him to see the kitties at the animal shelter.”

“Now.” Erica walks around the table and sits in the armchair. Her demeanor changes from a friend to all doctor.

Jackson takes his cue to sits next Derek. “Dr. Erica voice,” Jackson whispers.

“Laura told you both about Stiles.”

“Yes, but I have a feeling she left out some details.” Mr. Hale says taking the other armchair across from Erica.

“I will make sure you are both informed properly but for now today is group therapy.” She speaks to Jackson. “ I want you to relate to Stiles as best you can.  He was abused, neglected and faced a greater trauma then you.  He endured twelve years of pain from Peter.” Dr. Erica pauses. “He’s built up a wall to protect himself, and it’s crumbling fast.  When it’s down, he needs friends, family, and people that he can trust.  A support system.”

“Stiles and I weren’t exactly friends in school.”

“I know, but you’re an Omega and what he needs is for you to tell him your story.  Can you do that?”

Jackson takes a deep breath rubs his hands over his face and thinks about his past and decides yes he can talk about it.  It still brings him to tears if he dwells on it, but he is in a good place now and can talk about it.  Mostly because of Erica and the Hales.  He shakes his head in agreement as the bedroom door opens.

Derek stands and watches Stiles comes out of the room.  He smiles as he reads his shirt.  “Stiles. I’d like you to meet a few people.”

 

Stiles freezes trying to decide what to do.  He looks at this feet, locks his legs and presses his hands against is sides.  This Alpha wants him to meet some people.   He knows Erica is there and the others. Who are they? Why?

“Stiles, it's alright.” Mr. Hale stands in front of him.  “I’m Derek’s father, you can call me Dominic or like your generation likes to call me Papa Hale.”

Jackson joins Papa Hale next Stiles. “Do you remember me.”  Stiles doesn’t look up. “Jackson Whittemore, well now its Lahey. Why don’t you sit with me.” Jackson takes his hand and guides him back to the couch.

“Derek.  We will call you when you can come back up.”  Erica says and politely shoves him out of his own loft.

“I think we are going to need ice cream and salty chips.” Papa Hale announces, and Stiles tries to stand. “I got it.  Why don’t you three get started.”  He disappears into the kitchen.

 

Stiles sits there feeling confused, uncomfortable and nervous.  He doesn’t know how to act.  He sits on his hands locks his ankles. He looks down focusing on his heart rate.  He knows that there isn’t an Alpha in the room, in the loft.  He’s never been in a situation like this.

“Stiles. I am hoping that because all of us are the same, Omega’s, that you can open up.  That you can trust us.” Erica starts, “I don’t expect you to say anything today, but I would like you to listen to what we have to say.  Jackson here has his own story he’d like to share with you. Also, Papa Hale can help you with any questions you have about being pregnant.”

Papa Hale returns with four bowls of ice cream each a different flavor and a dish of salty potato chips. “Alright. We have,” he points to them, “Mint chip, butter pecan, peanut butter, and strawberry cheesecake. Stiles pick one.”

Stiles looks at the dishes at the ice cream was he really getting to have ice cream.  He can’t remember when he had that treat. _‘sugar makes you fidget more.’_   He slowly reaches for a bowl not paying attention which one he takes because it’s been so long.

“Mint chip, for Erica.” Papa hands her a bowl. “Strawberry for Jackson.” “Thanks for not taking the strawberry,” Jackson says nudging Stiles.

“Pecan for me.” Papa takes his seat.

“Alright, who would like to share first,” Erica asks taking a bite and eyeing Papa.

“Alright.  I guess I will.  Cora was eight, Derek twelve and Laura sixteen when Nathan was born.  Talia and I thought we were done.  It was my last heat.  We decided to spend it on a romantic heat cruise to Alaska.  The only state we hadn’t visited yet.  Six days after we returned I was sick.

Vomiting, headache and back pains.  The doctors ran hundreds of tests. They found nothing.  I was visiting Laura and Lydia when I saw a pregnancy test in their bathroom.  It was the last thing I expected.  I took the test home and waited for Talia in her study. I just handed it to her, and she said, ‘who?’ I said, ‘me, us.’ At first, we were excited and called the pack to celebrate.  Then the reality sat in.  My age and the eight-year gap in pregnancies it was dangerous. I spent the next seven months on bed rest.” Papa’s voice cracked, and tears welled up in his eyes.  Jackson handed him a tissue from the table next to the couch.  “Nathan was born prematurely. He was underweight, had trouble breathing, and he was almost blind.  He didn’t inherit the werewolf genes like his brother and sisters.  Also, he’s the only Omega child Talia, and I have.” Papa started to tear up. “He’s had seven operations to correct his eyes and lungs.”

“Tell Stiles why Nathan was so small.”

“For the last three months of my pregnancy, I couldn’t keep food down. Nothing worked.   In the end, I was sipping protein shakes.  When I had him, I was about twenty pounds underweight.”

“Do you understand Stiles why you need to eat?  Papa didn’t have a choice, not really.  Now you have access to food, and no one is going to stop you or prevent you from eating. Your babies need food. You need the food.”

Stiles looks at his bowl of melting ice cream and takes a small bite. It’s sweet and melts on his tongue.  He closes his eyes and savors the taste.

“Dude, I bet I can eat mine faster than you.” Jackson goats him into eating like a little kid.

It works.  Stiles takes a more substantial bite one after the other not looking at Jackson’s.   When he takes the last bite, he sets the bowl back and has to lean back against the couch.  The babies seem wide awake and actively moving.

“Cool.  I can’t wait to be pregnant.” Jackson says watching the edge of Stiles shirt move with every kick and elbow. “It’s my turn.” Jackson sets his bowl down and takes a deep breath. “First off I don’t know if you remember when we were in the second grade, and I was a jerk to you and flushed your Spiderman action figure down the toilet.  I am sorry about that, and I am going to replace it.”  Jackson reaches for a bottle of water from the tray and hands one to Stiles then he takes one for himself.  After a long drink, Jackson is ready to share his story. “A lot of the way I acted in elementary school and middle school is because I found out I was adopted.  That the two people I called mom and dad lied to me my whole life. They pushed me to be stronger, faster, smarter and better. They liked to say _‘You need to earn the Whittemore name.’_   The raised me to be an Alpha because they thought I was an Alpha.  The adoption agency told my parents that the blood test at birth said I was an Alpha. Then I turned fourteen.  All the others in my age range were presenting.  I couldn’t wait to finally be an Alpha.  During eighth grade science.  I started to fell hot and sick.  I vomited all over Isaac and Erica.  I was taken to the nurse who called my parents.”

_“Mr. Whittemore, this is Nurse Hemsworth.”_

_“Unless Jackson is missing a body part tell him to suck it up and get back to class. I’m busy.”_

_“He still has all his body parts, he’s presenting.”_

_“So,”_

_“Is your heat room set up for him?”_

_“Why the hell would and Alpha need a heat room.”_

_“Omega, sir, your son is presenting as an Omega.”_

_“Figures he couldn’t even do that right.  Call the hospital they can take care of him.”_

“I spent my first heat in a hospital heat room.  When they called my parents to pick me up, my father turned me over to Omega house. Back then Omega house was more like an orphanage. They didn’t abuse you, but they also didn’t care for you.  It was a place to sleep, eat and stay dry. I missed two weeks of school.  When I returned, all my friends turned their backs on me. They accused me of being an Omega posing as an Alpha.” Erica reaches over and holds Jackson’s hand. “After eating alone at lunch for a week Erica and Isaac became my friends then they eventually took me to the Hales. I will always be grateful that they did.”

“Jackson, do you want to share more of your story?”

“No.  I think I’ll save it for another time.”  Jackson stands to take the tray of empty bowls to the kitchen.  He’s fighting tears, but after a few deep breaths, he has it under control.

Erica stands and looks at Stiles who is now sleepy. “I think that is enough for now. Stiles, let me help you to bed.” She reaches out and takes Stiles hand and helps him up. She escorts him to his room. On his bed is the green dress. “See, you found this old thing. If you’d like more Omega dresses, I think I can take you shopping this week, if you’d like.” She hangs in back up.

Stiles doesn’t say anything.  He wants to collapse into bed and rest. His mind is racing with all the information that Papa and Jackson told him.  He wants to cry, but he doesn’t want to cry in front of Erica.  He pulls back the blanket and slips under.

“Derek is a good guy.  Trust him.  He will protect you and your babies.”  Erica leans over and gives him a gentle hug then she leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Peter is haunting Stiles thoughts. Yes, that was a flash back conversation with Mr. Whittemore and the school nurse.
> 
> Up next we get in Derek's head.


	16. Flash drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More reasons to hate Peter and maybe Talia too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, two chapters in one day. Enjoy.

After Erica gently pushes him out of his own apartment, he finds himself on the ground level in his workshop.  He pulls open the large sliding door and flicks on the light. The first thing he notices is there is a chair sitting on top of his work table.

It’s old. The wood looks like oak. It was once painted white then black before it. The paint now chipping away giving it that distressed look.  The spindles on the back are large and uncomfortable looking.  Not a chair he’d like to sit in for a long time. He walks around it just trying to figure out where it came from.  As he moves it down from the table, he notices ten perfectly place groves. Handprints are worn in the wood from someone sitting on them.  This is Stiles chair.  The chair in the corner. He remembers a few days ago asking Isaac to bring it over. He decides to leave it on the table and let Stiles deal with it when he’s ready.

He’s holding a flash drive.  He knows he needs to watch it, he needs to understand Stiles better and to do that he has to see just what Peter did to him. With a heavy sigh, he strides to his desk where his laptop is.  He sits down in his oversized black office chair that he built himself so he could tolerate sitting for long periods of time doing the books.  Something he hates but is necessary to run a business.  As he waits for the computer to start up, he tries to prepare himself for whatever is on the flash drive.

He inserts the drive and brings up the first file.  The first image is of Stiles.  The time stamp reads 6 am.  The camera or cameras follow Stiles into the bathroom then downstairs.  He starts the coffee pot and puts a bagel in the toaster.  He picks at untoasted bagel eating bites the size of crumbs.  The video ends, and the next begins, time-stamped 6:32 am.  Peter is holding Stiles by his neck over the sink as he is jamming his fingers down his throat.  Stiles gags and dry heaves the crumbs up.  Peter storms out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  The camera’s recording his moves.  Peter stands in front of his computer, the image switches to Peter like he’s giving a testimonial in a reality tv show. “He thought I wouldn’t see him eating my food. He will learn his place.  That you do not eat any food that is not given to you. Fuckn’ Omega’s take and take.”  Peter huffs.

The image changes again back to the kitchen.  Stiles has cleaned up the mess in the sink.  He’s been crying.  His eyes red, bloodshot.  He turns to the camera, and you can see a handprint in bruises on his neck.  Stiles moves silently to his chair sit on his hands, wraps his ankles around the legs and looks down.

Derek stands he wants to destroy something.  He wants to kill his Uncle. He chuckles at the idea because he’s already dead and someone got him first.   After a few minutes pacing the warehouse floor, he sits back down at this computer.  Takes a deep breath and presses play.  Forcing himself to watch more.

Peter is at the dinner table. Stiles is standing behind Peter.  His arms to his sides, head down and his legs locked in place.  On Peter’s plate is a rare steak, asparagus, and broccoli.  After a few minutes, all that is left on the plate is a piece of steak fat, a bite of asparagus and most of his broccoli. Peter stands and looks at Stiles. “I am finished; you may have the rest.”  Peter leaves placing his used napkin on the plate.  Stiles takes the plate to the kitchen and stands over the sink.  He eats everything in the plate then washes it.   He drinks a handful of water to wash it all down.  Then he follows Peter into the living room where he is reading.  “Thank you, Alpha for dinner. What can I do for you next?”

“You may sit in your chair till bedtime.” Peter dismisses him not even looking up from his book.

Stiles sits and waits.  Faintly you can hear Stiles snore.  Peter stands grabs Stiles by the hair and drags him towards the kitchen and down the stairs to the basement. “I thought you learned your lesson last time.” He kicks Stiles in the room and locks the heavy iron door.

This time Derek doesn’t pause the video he removes the flash drive tosses it in the corner where his welding equipment is set up.  Then he leaves. He needs to run. To kill Peter, again.  He is so angry that he doesn’t know what to do.

He finds himself outside his childhood home, the Hale house.  He can hear voices inside as he makes his way in.  Laura and Lydia are in the living room.  He can hear the boys, James and Henry in the kitchen with his mother.

“Mom.” Derek sees the boys eating grilled cheese sandwiches at the island. “Can we talk?”

“Boys, why don’t you take those in the living room.” Talia helps Henry down from the stool, and the boys retreat. When they are gone, Derek sits down at the kitchen table followed by his mother on the across from him. “This is about Stiles.”

“Yes. Why did you not tell me everything that happened to him?  Why did you leave him with me? You told me that Peter mistreated him that he abused him, but I had no idea just how bad it was.”

“As a mother, as a parent, you want to shield your child from all the bad in the world.  This is bad, and I didn’t want you…I was trying to protect you.  I wouldn’t have left him with you if I didn’t think you could have handled it.”

“By protecting me and not telling me all the information I can’t help him.  Erica says he needs to trust me and in order to do that I need all the facts.”

“Sometimes I forget that you are a grown man and can handle more now.” She looks at him with love in her heart. “I am sorry.  I will answer any and all questions that you have.”

Derek takes it all in.  All his life his mother, his Alpha has kept secrets to protect him and his siblings. Now he’s allowed to ask questions, and his mind is blank except for one question. “How did Lilly die?”

“Starvation while pregnant.”

“Why didn’t we know about this, why didn’t you stop it?”

“Peter told the pack and me that Lilly went to live with her parents during the pregnancy. Then she returned two weeks before her due date.” Talia sighed she knew this wasn’t an excuse, but she failed as Lilly’s alpha as her friend.  “By the time I found out what Peter had done it was too late. Jordan and a handful of police stormed into Peter’s house and brought Lilly to the hospital.  The doctors tried.  I offered her the bite, but she refused.  I think that she welcomed death as a way to get away from Peter. That’s when Peter attacked me.  He tried to kill me, take my Alpha spark.  I put him down, I should have killed him, but he was still my brother. His punishment was losing his place in the pack and then the pack.”

Derek thought about everything he remembered from that time.  He was in college in New York, his father was on bedrest, Laura was in Europe on her honeymoon with Lydia and Cora was a teenager.

A year later Stiles went missing.

Derek left satisfied with his mother’s answers for now.  He made sure he could ask more in the future. Now, he just wanted to get back to the loft and see how the therapy session is going.

When he opened the door to his apartment, Erica was the only one waiting for him.  She placed her finger over her mouth quieting him.

“Stiles is asleep.” She motioned him to sit next to her. “Make sure he eats. Don’t let him just sleep.

Don’t be afraid to wake him up.”

“I will.”  Derek reached over and gave her a hug. “I hope you don’t need that flash dive back because I kind of destroyed it.”

“No worries I have another copy and your mother has the original hard drive.” Erica stood and grabbed her purse adjusting it over her shoulder. “We are getting together next week for another session.  We will meet once a week for now.”

Derek walks her to the door and gives her one last hug before closing it.  He looks at his watch.  He has three hours until John shows up for dinner.  He picks up his novel and tries to read again, but he can’t stop thinking about the videos and how much he wants to kill Peter, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is dinner with Dad. It will be a short chapter. I really want to get to chapter 18 and 19. Those are the chapters you all are waiting for.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking around and reading this. Your comments keep me typing. Kudos make me smile.


	17. Cabbage and Pickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Dad, Derek and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of a filler chapter.

When Stiles woke again this time, it was because of a smell.  A memory long lost he tries to place the scent but can’t.

He follows his nose to the kitchen where the Alpha and his father are talking.  He catches his fathers eye for a second before he looks down.

“Hungry son?” John asked looking at him standing in the doorway. “I’ve gotten a lot better at cooking since…you’ve been away.  I thought I’d surprise you with one of your favorites. “ “Cabbage rolls?” Stiles whispers finally recognizing the smell.

Derek pulls out the bar stool next to him. “I’ve never had them.  They smell good.”

Stiles took a deep breath then a chance and sits down next to this Alpha.  He sits on his hands and locks his ankles.

“I bet you're hungry,” John said reaching into the fridge. “It’s going to be about another fifteen for the cabbage, but I think we can have an appetizer.” John pulls out a tray of Polish pickles. (roast beef lunch meat, cream cheese, and dill pickles) “Your mother ate a ton of these when she was pregnant with you.” He sits them down in the middle of the island as he pops one in his mouth.  Derek picks up one, looks it over good before trying it.

“These are good. Try one Stiles.” Derek places one on Stiles plate.

Stiles looks at he polish pickle, his mouth is watering.  He’s been craving pickles and cream cheese. He stares at it knowing that his father is watching and that this Alpha gave it to him.  He picks up his fork and uses it to put the whole thing in his mouth.  The flavors explode as he chews slowly savoring the salty pickle the creamy cheese and the hearty beef.  When he opens his eyes, there is another one on his plate, and his glass has been filled with milk.

Alpha and his father start talking he takes a sip of milk then sits back on his hands.  He focuses on his belly the two babies beginning to move.

“You eat too many of those, and you’ll be as fat as a pumpkin.” Peter’s voice echoes in his head. Stiles knows he’s not there, but he can’t tune his shill judgmental tone out. “Remember those are still my babies.  I can do with them as I please.  They belong to me.”

“What do you think Stiles?” His father’s voice pulls him back.  Stiles lifts his head slightly still not looking at his Alpha father in the eye.  “I asked if you’d like to go visit your mother’s grave on

Wednesday.  I have the day off.  We could spend it together.”

“Yes, Alpha.”  Stiles answers and the oven timer beeps.  He stands and moves to the oven, but his father is there first.  Stiles stand there unsure what to do.  He watches his father remove the dish and place it on the island.

“You failed, pet.  You let Alpha cook.  Now I bet you expect them to feed you too.”

Stiles sits back down on the bar stool.  His plate is taken away, and he moves to stand.  This Alpha puts his hand on Stiles' shoulder, and Stiles flinches.  He closes his eyes and waits for the pain.  He tries to steady his heart rate to not anger this Alpha anymore.  Then the hands went from his shoulder.

“Stiles I only took your plate so, your father could give you some food.”

John is next to him holding him. “Son, please sit and eat.” He directs him back to his chair. “I made this for you.”

Stiles sits and waits for both Alpha’s to eat first.  He tries to keep his eyes focused on his lap or plate, but the light-hearted banter between the Alpha’s causes him to glance up.

“Mr. Whittemore paid me a visit today.  Someone told him that Peter’s breaks were cut.  He wanted to know how the investigations was going.”  John starts telling the story. “I told him just because Peter was his law partner isn’t a valid reason for me to divulge that information.”

 

Stiles cut into his cabbage roll and blocking out the rest of the Alpha’s conversation. _‘Alpha business doesn’t concern Omega’s.’_   When he’s finished his cabbage roll and his milk, a second one is placed on his plate, and his father refills his milk.

 “I think one’s enough for you, Pet. Leave that one for an Alpha.” Stiles pushes his plate forward and starts to stand.

“I know you are not finished.  When you were little, you could eat at least three of these.” John says pushing the plate back. “You are going to eat at least two.”

Stiles eats the second cabbage roll then stands and starts to clear the island table as the Alpha’s continue to talk.  The sink is full of dishes.  He quietly removes the plates from one side and starts a skink of cold water and adds dish soap.  He starts to wash the dishes first the silverware and cooking utensils placing them in the dish drainer.  He feels a warm body brush up next to him.  A steady hand brushes over his shoulders as he reaches into the drawer for a dry towel.

“This goes much faster with two,” Derek says taking the whisk from Stiles' hand before he places it in the drainer. “I think your water is cold?”  Derek comments.

Stiles freezes. Just like the shower does this Alpha expect him to use hot water. He sees Derek reach over and turn on the hot water filling the sink more.

“I know Peter didn’t want you to use hot water. Which is messed up, but he isn’t here, and I expect you to use hot water for a shower, for washing your clothes and for washing dishes.” Derek turns Stiles and gently lifts his chin so that Stiles is looking him in the eye. “A lot..98% of things Peter taught you, told you or forced you to do is wrong. In this world, an Omega is equal to an Alpha, beta and other Omega’s.  No one should have power over you.”  Derek pulled Stiles into a hug and with soapy hands, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist resting his hands on the Alphas shoulders returning the hug.

When they pulled apart, Stiles didn’t know what to do.  He looked at the sink, and on autopilot, he continued to wash the dishes, and Derek dried then his father put them away.  When the task was done Stiles’ father places a hand on his shoulder and escorts him into the living room.

John pulls Stiles in for hug the babies are active and kick.  Stiles pulls away, he looks down, places his hand to his sides and silently wills them to calm.

“Wow.  They are active.  I take it they liked the cabbage rolls.” John pats Stiles on the shoulder and turns his attention to Derek. “I will see you both tomorrow.  Get a good nights rest. I think tomorrow will be long for all of us.”

When his father leaves Stiles returns to his room. He sits on the bed.  He counts to three thousand six hundred, an hour, then he pulls the blankets back crawls in and goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's happening tomorrow? Can you guess? 
> 
> Peter is still haunting Stiles thoughts.  
> I have the next chapter half way written. It's one I've been waiting for.


	18. Revalations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people to hate.

Stiles wakes to a loud crash then someone is yelling.  He slowly leaves his room to investigate sticking to the walls.  In the living room, Alpha and Erica are…wrestling?

“Give it back Erica!”  Derek growls as he darts forward trying to catch Erica, but she twists and runs to the other side of the living room laughing.

Stiles watches as Alpha chases the Omega doctor around in a circle. “Not until you admit it.”

Stiles keeps out of the way and sneaks to the kitchen.  Coffee has been made and on the stove is a plate of French toast and sausage.  The babies kick, and he looks to the living room.  He can still hear them laughing and playing around.  _‘If you are hungry. I expect you to eat.’_ He remembers this Alpha’s words from the other night.  He closes his eyes and takes a chance.  He picks up the plate and moves to the kitchen table. He sits.  Takes a sausage link and stuffs it all in his mouth at once.  

He chews listening to the sounds in the living room.  He pulls apart the French toast with his fingers.

It’s still warm.  He eats the first bite.

“Slow down tiger,” Erica says walking into the kitchen a straight for the fridge. She pulls out the pitcher of orange juice pours herself a glass.  “Would you like some orange juice?” She asks.

Stiles shakes his head, yes, and Erica pours a glass for him. “Thank you.” He whispers. Erica sits in the chair across from him. “Did your father tell you what’s happening today?” Stiles freezes mid-chew.

“We are going to see Peter.  His body is still at the morgue.  Visual confirmation that he is dead, that he can’t hurt you or your babies ever again will help you to move forward.” Erica pauses takes a drink of her juice.

Stiles panics.  His heart rate spikes. Derek runs into the kitchen.  To Stiles side. He kneels and catches Stiles eyes before he looks down.

“It’s going to be alright.  You don’t have to do this alone.  You are not doing this alone.  You father, Alpha Hale, Erica, Boyd and I are all going to be with you.” Derek cups Stiles cheek wiping away a tear. “No one is going to hurt you.”

“Stiles talk to me.  Tell me what going on in your head.”

“Yes, pet.  Talk about your feelings.  Your emotions. Let them stink up the place.” Peter's voice haunts him.

Stiles closes his eyes tight takes a deep breath. Then another. “He’s not dead,” Stiles whispers.

“Stiles Peter is dead.” Derek stresses his words.

“I hear him.”

Erica taps Derek on the shoulder and takes his place in front of Stiles and pulls him into a hug. “Finish eating, and we will prove it.”

 

Derek and Erica leave the kitchen and move to the living room. They are whispering that Stiles can’t hear them.

“What does he mean that Peter isn’t dead?” Derek askes taking a seat on the couch.

Erica sits next to him. “I suspect that part of Stiles inability to adjust to life out of Peter’s house is because he hears his voice.  It’s become his inner voice.  The world he grew up in is all he’s ever know the years before Peter has been locked in his mind. That's what is behind the wall he needs to break down.  Now he’s thrust into this world, and he’s struggling to understand what is expected of him. How he’s supposed to behave.”

“What can I do for him?”  Derek asks looking at his hands.

“You’re doing great.”

“But…”

“You need to be clear what you want him to do, but at the same time let him make his own choices.  For example, give him an option like for what to eat or watch on tv.  Be firm and patient.  Encourage him when he makes his own choices. Like eating breakfast without being prompted. You are waiting for him to come to you, that’s not going to happen.  You need to reach for him. Don’t be afraid to hug him, to touch him. He’s not going to break.”

“So, be a parent.”

“No.  Be a friend and be his Alpha.  Show him how an Alpha and an Omega should be.”  Erica pauses and considers her words.  “I know the last omega you let get close to you didn’t work out, but Stiles isn’t Page.” 

Stiles steps out of the kitchen and starts to walk silently to his room. Derek stops in front of him.  He places his hand on Stiles' shoulder then moves it to cup the side of Stiles' neck.

“Stiles. Can you look at me, please?” Stiles slowly lifts his head.

“We have to be at the hospital at 9am.  That’s in approximately an hour in half.  I need you to get cleaned up, take a hot shower, clean clothes and ready to go in an hour.”

Stiles tilts his head back down and sidesteps this Alpha and moves to his room.   He takes a deep breath and moves on autopilot. He showers and dresses.  When he steps out his room he is wearing one of the Omega men’s jean skirts a fitted graphic t-shirt with a baby Iron Man and Captain America the shirt reads _‘Future Avengers.’_

Erica looks at him and smiles, “Nice legs.” She coos. “Let me guess, Laura took you shopping.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything he just stands there waiting, looking at his black converse shoes.  He hears Derek comes down the spiral staircase behind him.  He’s wearing a skin-tight green shirt with skinny black jeans.

 

The drive to the hospital is quiet.  Stiles sits on his hands, locks his ankles and watches out the front window.  He sees cars, houses, and trees as they drive by. Derek turns on the radio and for the first time in years Stiles hears the soft melody of jazz music.  This makes the drive shorter, and soon they pull up to the back entrance to the hospital.  The sign above the door reads. Morgue entrance.

Stiles waits for Alpha to open the car door.  He’s nervous.  They told him what was going to happen yesterday, but he didn’t listen when they told him this morning.  That he needs to say goodbye that it would help to see his body to understand that Peter won’t be coming back.

He sees his father in his brown and tan uniform standing next to Alpha Hale and Dr. Erica.  He steps out of the car looks down not looking these Alphas in the eye. ‘ _it’s rude to…’_.  He closes his eyes tight trying to silence Peter’s voice.  He takes a deep breath as Derek takes a firm hold of his arm.

They lead him into a cold room that smells of chemicals and death.   They stop in front of a metal table with a body coved in a white sheet laying on it.  He knows it’s Peter under the sheet distantly he hears Dr. Erica speak.  The Alpha’s have taken a few steps back as Erica pulls the sheet down then she takes a step back.

He feels the babies move. It’s not painful, but it’s enough to give him courage.  Stiles takes a shallow breath as he looks up.  The sheet is only down far enough to see his face. Peter’s eyes are closed, and he is as still as the dead.   He sees this cold, lifeless, ashen corpse that haunts him.  He sees this man that took so much from him.  He reaches for Peter’s neck, feeling for a pulse.  When he feels none, he left out the breath he’s been holding for far too long.

 

He gets it now. He understands.

 

He closes his eyes tightly and speaks quietly.  “Once a month Alpha would get drunk and pass out on the couch with the TV on.  I’d sit there and listen.  It’s the only time the TV was on.  One night a car show came on.  They were talking about fixing breaks. Alpha was passed out. He didn’t know I watched.  He didn’t know I went to the garage.” Stiles' eyes are filled with tears, he’s shaking as he admits what he did.  John pulls his son into his arms and Stiles sobs. Derek is rubbing soothing circles on Stiles lower back. “I heard him.  He was going to take my baby.”

“No one is going to take your babies.” Alpha Hale assures Stiles.  “I won’t let anyone take them. You have my word as Alpha and as a mother.” She pulls him in for a hug, but Stiles pulls away at the loud noise that is coming from the hallway.

Alpha Hale and the Sheriff go to investigate.  Leaving Stiles clinging to Derek.   He recognizes that voice and tries to hide behind the Alpha.  Erica and Boyd flank the pair as the doors to the morgue are forced open.

“MR. WHITTEMORE!!” John yells after him as he is pushed back into the morgue.

“I demand to see Peter’s body.  If you and your incompetent department are unable to find his killer, then I will.”  Mr. Whittemore stairs down the trio hiding Stiles body but he can see Stiles arms clutching Derek’s waist. “It that him.  Is that Peters omega?” He steps closer.

Derek growls his eyes flash gold and claws threaten to grow, but he controls that part of the shift, so he doesn’t hurt Stiles.  Boyd and Erica shift. Golden yellow eyes and claws as they stand in a defensive stance next to Derek.

“Full shift is illegal except for life or death situations.  This is hardly a life or death.” Mr. Whittemore reaches for Stiles. “Come with me omega.”

 

Derek, Boyd, and Erica growl louder.  Alpha Hale steps between Mr. Whittemore and her pack.

“Not going to happen.” Alpha Hale states growling Mr. Whittemore’s face.  “Using mountain ash is also illegal unless it’s a life or death situation. You forget that I’m also a lawyer.”

“Then you will understand that the omega belongs to me.” He points at Stiles  “He is carrying my child.  Peter gave him to me in the event of his death.”

Stiles panics.  Remembers that voice. He trembles.  Fear washes over him.  He tries to breathe.  He can’t breathe.  The room spins.  He legs buckle.  He’s falling… till he’s not.  He feels strong arms wrap around him.  Voices screaming. He can’t understand anything.  The world goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger....maybe.


	19. Bedrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Lots of feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens next.

It’s been two days.  Stiles was admitted to the OB ward. They had to sedate him in the elevator up.  Derek hasn’t left his side.  He’s slept with his head next to Stiles as he held his hand.  He hasn’t showered, had a decent meal or a good cup of coffee.   The events that happened in the morgue plague his dreams every time he is able to close his eyes.

_Several things happened at once.  He sees Mr. Whittemore sidestep his mother, reaching around Erica to grab Stiles.  Stiles heartrate jackrabbited, his breathing was irregular as he struggled to breathe and his grip on Derek’s arm and hip weekend.  Derek spun around just in time to catch him before he hit to the floor. Mr. Whittemore is pushed back by Alpha Hale at the same time the Sheriff grabbed him by his collar and tossed him to the wall of morgue freezers.  The Sheriff twists Mr._

_Whittemore’s arm around locking him in a set of handcuffs while reading him is rites._

_“Stiles,” Derek speaks softly. “It’s alright.  He can’t hurt you.  I won't let him.” Erica is next to him,_

_“Stiles you need to breathe.  Listen to my voice.  Concentrate on my breathing try to match mine.”_

_Stiles turns his head and watches Erica as she dramatically takes a breath in thru her nose and out her mouth._

_The image of his dream changes.  He sees Peter laughing.  They are standing on a chessboard. Stiles is holding the twins.  They are dressed like pawns and being moved against their will around the board.  Stiles is crying, a silent cry._

 

Cora slips into the room and gently shakes her big brother awake.  “Take a break bro, I’ll sit with him.”

“No.” It’s become his favorite word these past few days. “I need to be here when he wakes up.”

“Dr. Y is doing rounds she will be here soon.”

“Any news on the asshole.”

“He’s still in jail.  The Sheriff can only hold him till the morning. Mom stuck our lawyers on the case.   Erica and Danny are watching twelve years of cameras.”

“Are you on guard duty next?”

“Yes, I’ll be right outside if you need anything.”  Cora gives him a side hug and leaves.

Derek looks at Stiles.  He has an IV in his left arm.  Heart monitors wrapped around his belly.  A fast beeping sound of the twins' heartrates is the only sound in the room.  Derek listens to Stiles breathing for a few minutes.  The nasal cannula is adding in him getting oxygen.

“Stiles. You need to wake up.  You need to talk to me, talk to Erica, or your father.   Talk to someone.  I understand about trusting someone, but I need you to trust us or... Peter wins.”  Derek whispers caressing Stiles' hand. “I want to meet the incredibly strong man that lived thru all that pain and survived.   The stories your dad tells are of a bright, smart and active young man that I wish I could meet. Your babies need you.  I need you.”

“Water.”  Stiles chokes out so quietly that you’d have to a werewolf to hear. “water.”

Derek presses the call button and scrambles for a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table.  He brings the straw to his lips. “Slowly.”

A nurse pokes her head in the door and see’s that Stiles is awake. “I’ll get the doctor.” She takes off running.

Stiles looks at him and asks, “How long, Alpha?”

“Two days. Call me Derek, please.” Derek sits and takes Stiles hand again.

Dr. Noshiko Yukimura and two nurses interrupt the moment Stiles and Derek are sharing. One of the nurses pulls in an ultrasound machine and writes down Stiles vital signs.

“Mr. Stilinski-Hale, I’m Dr. Yukimura, the head of OB at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.  You gave us quite a scare.” She sits down at the ultrasound machine. “I need to take a look at your babies.”

Stiles shakes his head in agreement and starts to pull the blanket down.  The gown he’s wearing is thin.  He realizes that he’s not wearing underwear and his heart rate spikes. The machine behind him beeps louder.

“Stiles, can you tell me what’s got you panicked?” Dr. Yukimura asks.

Stiles takes a deep breath then looks to Derek for strength.

“It’s alright.  Tell them.  They won’t tell anyone.” He glares red eyes at the two nurses who decide to leave the room.

“Alpha Peter.  He bit my left thigh.  He mated with me, and I hated it. I couldn’t do anything to stop him.”  Stiles can’t stop the tears. “The next time he threw me in that room, I took a rock chip and scratched it. I wanted it gone.” Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand. “It scared, looking like claw marks.

Alpha said all that did was hurt me.  That the bond could only be broken in death.”

Derek leans over and gently hugs Stiles. “When the babies are born, we can have a plastic surgeon or a tattoo artist turn it into something beautiful.”  Derek assures him  “Whatever you choose.” Derek kisses Stiles on the forehead before sitting back down. He holds Stiles hand again.

“If you have a problem with others seeing it. I can have one of my nurses place a dressing over it.”

Stiles nods in agreement. “In your chart, the genders of the twins are not noted, do you want to know?”

Stiles looks at Derek, “You make that choice.”

“Yes, I want to know,” Stiles says not looking away from Derek.

“Alright. This gel is going to be cold. I’m going to take some measurements first. Then we will get to the fun stuff.”  She places the ultrasound wand on Stiles' stomach.  Presses a few buttons on the machine and after about fifteen minutes she finishes her charting. “Alright.  It looks like they have enough fluid around them.  They are both smaller for their gestational age. I am worried about their development being delayed; however, because I can tell you that they are both werewolf’s they will respond well with increased nutrition and bedrest.  This hospital room is going to be your home until they are born.  Get used to it.”

“And….” Stiles practically begs.

“Congratulations you are having two girls.” She rips off a few pictures of each of them.  The twins look as if they are holding hands and their feet are tangled together.

Stiles smiles for the first time in a long time he smiles. Derek smiles. Stiles is happy, and a happy Stiles smells like hot chocolate and roasted marshmallows.   His inner wolf howls.  His Alpha instincts are not clouded anymore.  He knows that no matter what he will take care of Stiles and his babies.  Derek looks at Stiles. Both their eyes watering with joy. “I may not be your Alpha, but as an Alpha, as your friend, I pledge myself to your side, as long as you will have me. I pledge to take care of you and your babies.”

“You mean my babies.”  Mr. Whittemore bursts thru the door.  Cora is screaming in the hallway, and you can see the deputy’s body laid out. Dr. Yukimura reaches for the security button and pushes it before Mr. Whittemore can stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger.....again. Please don't hate me. Hate Mr. Whittemore instead.  
> Yeah, I know Stiles can't be happy for one minute can he.


	20. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assholes and attorneys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write longer chapters but I want to get this out fast.

The security alarm blares.  Derek leaps around Stiles in the bed shifting into his beta stance.  Dr. Yukimura’s aura of a fox engulfs her like armor as her eyes glow orange as she stands to protect her patient. “Mr. Whittemore I suggest you leave. You are not welcome here.”

“The Omega is coming with me. He belongs to me now.”

“He belongs to no one.”  Alpha Hale marches thru the door with the Sheriff on her heals. “That type of thinking died a hundred years ago.”

Stiles heartrate spikes even higher.  Derek turns his attention from the fight to see Stiles start to shake.

A seizure. “Doctor.” His voice is panicked.

“Get this man out of here!” Dr. Yukimura yells as she turns to Stiles. Derek helps her turn Stiles on his side. He remembers what to for a seizure because if Erica before the bite.

Laura races into the room waving a folder. “Got it.” She hands it to the Sheriff.

“Got what?”

“A restraining order.” The Sheriff hands over the document. “You not allowed within 300 yards of Stiles.”

“Who’s Stiles?” Mr. Whittemore asks looking over the order, and then he sees the last name “Oh!”

“Yeah. My son.” John grabs Mr. Whittemore by the arm, “Deputies!” He calls, and Deputy Parish and Deputy Clarke walk in. “Escort this man out of the hospital.”

The Deputies take ahold of Mr. Whittemore and drag him out of the room. “This isn’t over with.

That is my kid.   I’ll see you all in court.”  He tries to wiggle out an arm from Parrish.

Laura follows to check on her sister who is recovering from the wolfsbane dust in her face.

When Mr. Whittemore is out of range, the  Sheriff and Alpha Hale turn their attention to Stiles.

“Doctor, how is he?” Sheriff asks concerned for his son.

“He is resting. He had a seizure.  I believe it was brought on by sudden stress.  I am going to order more tests and blood work. I suggest you don’t stay long.  He needs sleep.” Dr. Yukimura leaves nodding to Alpha Hale showing a sign of respect.

“I’m staying,” Derek says holding Stiles' hand.  He sits like a stationary object.

“Alright, son.” Alpha Hale leans over and kisses her son’s forehead.  “John, my lawyers would like to meet us back at the Hale house in about an hour to discuss this whole mess.” “I’ll be there.” He agrees then sits next Stiles holding his other hand.

After a few minutes, Derek starts to talk. “He smiled.  He was happy for about two minutes before

Mr. Whittemore… The doctor told him…us…that he is having twin girls, both werewolves.”

“Girls.” John chuckles as he remembers,  “When he was a boy he knew he was an Omega.  He would talk about one-day having girls. Never, boys, it was always girls.”

“I told him that…I pledged my life to protect him and his girls, to take care of him.  When he was happy,  his scent changed.  It was like his true scent was reviled.  All this time he’s been with me…at my home…he’s had this awful neutral scent like he was suppressing it.  Then he smelled like roasted marshmallows over a campfire.  I want to smell that again.”

“You will.  Mr. Whittemore will not win.  Even if I have to kill him myself. ” John stands and holds out his hand to Derek. “Thank you for all that you are doing for Stiles. Call me when he wakes up.”

 

An hour later John walks into the Hale house.  Laura greets him at the door and escorts him to the dining room where six others are seated.  He takes a seat next to Laura and across from the two lawyers he only knows by reputation.

“Sheriff. I’d like you to meet the lawyers handling this case. Natalie Martin and David Martin from Martin and Martin.”

They stand and shake hands. “Sheriff.” “John. You can all call me John. I’m here  as a father and not as the Sheriff.”

“Alright.” Mrs. Martin begins she opens up a folder one of many on the table. “These are the facts.

Mr. Whittemore is claiming to be the biological father of the twins.  He has an affidavit signed by Mr. Hale stating that he is the father of Stiles baby.  It says that Mr. Whittemore visited Mr. Hale and his omega was in heat.  That in, a moment of weakness he had sex with Stiles.  As Stiles Alpha, Peter can hand over the child to Mr. Whittemore. Stiles has no legal claim to the baby as Peter didn’t want the child.”

“Stiles is caring twins,” Laura asks and gets a stern look from her mother.

“Yes, unfortunately, that was not known when the documents were signed, and thus he can petition for both children.” Mrs. Martin answers Laura’s question.

John rubs his hands over his face and contemplates how he’d kill Mr. Whittemore.

“What can we do?”

 “I’ve looked at the last six months of footage from Peters house.  It show’s Mr. Whittemore staying the night during Stiles last heat.  The cameras in the basement are disabled.” Erica doesn’t sound hopeful. “It also shows Peter dragging Stiles down to the heat room four hours before Mr. Whittemore shows up.  He stays down there for over an hour.”

“Camera’s?” Mr. Martin asks “What’s she talking about?” He directs his question to Alpha Hale.

Talia takes a deep breath.  She hoped that this wouldn’t come to light what Peter did. It was wishful thinking. Another mistake.

“Twelve years ago, Stiles was kidnaped by my brother. It wasn’t till last week when Peter was killed in a car crash that we discovered Stiles. He has been abused, enslaved, and he recorded everything. Dr. Reyes-Boyd will make sure you receive a copy of any documentation you need.”  She sits up straighter. “I trust that for Stiles sake this all will fall under attorney-client privilege.”

“This is going to court.” Mr. Martin looks at Talia and John. “We will do our best to protect all parties involved.”

Laura has been thinking about everything while her mother explained everything. “Erica, Peter was down in the heat room for an hour?” Erica nods in agreement. “Hypothetically what if Peter was the biological father and not Mr. Whittemore then…”

“Then he has no claim to the children.  Since Peter is dead, then Stiles keeps his babies.”

“So, right now it’s a game of whose your daddy.”  Erica boils it down.

“Derek told me that the doctor said the children are werewolves.” John states.

“And a year ago when that ferial wolf was passing thru, Mr. Whittemore was turned,” Talia informs the group. “I offered him help with the change, and Peter told me that, I’ve done enough damage, he’d handle it.  I let him.” She pauses then continues. “Part of me thought he’d change back to the bother I knew if he had his own pack. I was wrong.”

Laura looks shocked; this was the first she heard of this. “How? I didn’t smell wolf on him.”

Mr. Hale answers. “Peter could control his scent, he must have taught him and Stiles.” He has remained silent, listening and taking notes for his wife.

Mrs. Martin shuffles a few papers around.  “I will request Mr. Whittemore submit to a paternity test.”

“And I will review the tapes.” Mr. Martin starts to put his documents away. “Is there any more questions?”

“No.” John stands with Martin’s “Thank you all for helping my boy.  If you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to the hospital.”

The drive back the hospital allows John time to think.  Mr. Whittemore may or may not be the father of Stiles babies. For the first time is wishes Peter is the father.  Mr. Whittemore is a were, then how did he use mountain ash and wolfsbane on the Hales?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is your Daddy? Vote now.  
> Also, need girl names for those babies. Ideas?  
> Will Stiles have a happy ending?  
> How did Mr. Whittemore handle the mountain ash and the wolfsbane?  
> What is Mr. Whittemore's first name? Did he have one on the show?


	21. Roscoe vs. Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short chapter to explain the laws in this little world I have created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify and answer the many comment questions.

Omega laws have come a long way in a hundred years since they were emancipated but unfortunately not far enough.  Society has slowly accepted Omegas as equals in the last sixty years with laws past to stop segregation and oppression but the laws that allow a single Omega parent is controlled by one court case.

In 1986 a supreme court case Roscoe vs. Murphy was the most hated case for Omega rights. Alpha Roscoe challenged Omega Murphy for custody of the child that was conceived during his heat.

The Alpha won because of four factors, one Murphy was unmated, two Murphy was unemployed, three the Alpha was coming to the aide of an Omega in heat sighting heat laws passed a decade before and forth the Omega failed to take birth control or use other means of preventing pregnancy.

The truth was ignored, by the panel of Alpha judges.  The facts were that Omega Murphy was actively seeking employment when he in countered Alpha Roscoe at a local diner.  Alpha Rosco stalked Omega Murphy for months waiting for him to go into heat.   Omega Murphy was terrified to leave his home, and when his heat hit, Alpha Rosco forced his way into the Omega’s home. 

The courts didn’t believe Omega Murphy and his child was taken away.  This is the law.

Stiles may have been kidnapped, but when he presented at fourteen, he was of legal age to be claimed by an Alpha.  During his first heat Alpha, Peter claimed Stiles.  With this law, Mr. Whittemore can claim that he came to the aid of an Omega in heat.  Then the babies conceived are his.   With the signed affidavit by Alpha Peter acknowledging the children belong to Alpha David Whittemore.  Since Peter is dead Stiles is now unmated, unemployed and was not on birth control. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading. I smiling at how well this story is progressing and for all of you waiting for the next chapter. More drama to come. It's going to be a battle in court.  
> Might have to time jump for the next chapter.


	22. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few extra days to post.

“Well, shit,”  John exclaims after reading over the material that Martin and Martin sent him.

“PARRISH!” He bellows out his open door.  The young deputy rushes in.

“You called, boss.”

“Yeah, have a seat and close the door.”  As Parrish sits down and John removes his badge and places it in the drawer. He’s done this over the years when he needs a moment not as the Sheriff but as a father and as a husband.   “I knew the system was stacked against Omega’s, but I thought, like most parents, that it wouldn’t happen to my kid.  That they would grow up find a nice Alpha settle down with, mate or get married then have a few kids. Now, this mess has me contemplating taking extreme measures to protect my son and his children.”

“How is Stiles doing?”

“He’s still in the hospital Dr. Yukimura has him on bed rest.  Derek hasn’t left his side.  Erica is having therapy sessions with him three times a week and group therapy once a week.”  He picks up the last photo of his son that’s in the popsicle frame that Stiles made in Kindergarten. “He’s opening up more.  He’s eating more. He’s gained almost ten pounds in a week. Derek and Cora keep feeding him…”

They are interrupted by a knock at the door.  Parrish stands to answer it.  Mrs. Martin is waiting on the other side.

“Sheriff, do you have a moment to talk.” She shuffles her briefcase from her shoulder as she enters not waiting on the Sheriff to answer her.

“Parrish, make sure no one disturbs us.”  He reaches in the drawer and puts his badge back on.

Mrs. Martin takes a seat in one of the Sheriff’s old brown leather chairs in front of his desk.  “We submitted a request for a paternity test, and the judge denied it.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s taking Peter’s word that the babies are Mr. Whittemore’s.  Also, for an Omega to request a paternity test, he would need permission from his Alpha and since Stiles is classified as an unmated Omega.”

John rolled his eyes, “Now what do we do?”

“You’ve read the packet of information I gave you.” John nods holding up the file. “If we can’t get

Mr. Whittemore to give a DNA sample then we need to prove Peter is the father.  Since Peter was Stiles Alpha, we can legally get DNA from Peter to test with permission from Peter’s next of kin. Luckily it’s still listed as Talia. Next, we need to prove that Mr. Whittemore is an accomplice with the original crimes.  Kidnapping and omega slavery.”

“How? So far the tapes don’t show Mr. Whittemore having any interaction with Stiles other than the night of Stiles heat.”

“Eyewitness accounts.”

“You need to talk to Stiles.”

“Yes.  I know he isn’t taking any visitors.” Mrs. Martin reaches in her bag and pulls out a legal pad of paper. “I have made a list of question.  When he answers, I need them recorded.  Voice only is fine.” She hands a small voice recorder and the list of questions over to John. “I’m hoping that I don’t have to put Stiles on the stand. Mr. Whittemore has petitioned the court for a court date. He is also suing the Hale pack for wrongful custody of an Omega and his children.”

Mrs. Martin was interrupted by the Sheriff’s personal phone ringing.  He reached it from his desk and answered it.  “Hello?”

“Sheriff Stilinski.  This is Violet Logan from BHNN.”

“What can I do for you, Miss. Logan.” John asked his face twisted with confusion as to why the local news anchor would be calling him.

“I was hoping you can comment on Mr. Whittemore’s claims that the Hale Pack is holding your pregnant Omega son hostage. That the fact that he is carrying Alpha Whittemore’s unborn child and the laws states that Stiles, should be in the care of Mr. Whittemore and not the Hales.”

“Mss. Logan, in this matter I am going to have to ask you to respect my sons right to privacy and my own.  The Hale pack will be in contact concerning this matter. Have a nice day.” He didn’t wait for her to respond and ended the call.   He rubbed his hands over his face and couldn’t believe what was happening.

“I heard most of that. Alpha Hale is handling this.  I know Lydia drafting up a statement to release to the press.” Mrs. Martin stood. “I’ll have Alpha Hale increase security at the hospital. I suggest you do so also.”

When Mrs. Martin left deputy Parrish came back in. “Sir, there are reporters outside that want to talk to you.”

“Tell them that the Hale’s public relations officer will be releasing a statement soon.  Also, that unless they want to be arrested for public endangerment, they will back off.”

 

An hour later Johns phone rings again. “Alpha Hale.”

“Sheriff, emergency pack meeting as soon as you can get here.  We need to come up with a plan to deal with the shit storm that Mr. Whittemore has brought upon us.” In the background, John can hear angry voices and growls.  He doesn’t know who hangs up first.  All he knows is that he is grabbing his car keys and racing out the back following Parrish.  Leaving Clarke in charge of the station.

He follows Parrish all the way to the Hale house in the middle of the Persevere.  The media followed them, but when they entered private property, they stopped at the entrance.

John and Parrish didn’t bother to knock; they just walked into the house like it wasn’t a hostile environment.  Laura and Lydia were pacing back and forth.   Jackson and Isaac were behind the couch.  John could see Jackson’s claws dig into the black leather while Isaac tried to calm his husband down.   Talia and Dominic were in a heated discussion by the fireplace.  Erica and Boyd were on the other couch both whispering.

“Good your both here,” Talia said noticing John and Parrish who took their place behind Erica and Boyd.

Lydia stopped pacing and stood in the middle of the room. “I would first like to say, Mr. Whittemore is an asshole, now.  Here is what I have learned.  Mr. Whittemore contacted Miss. Logan of BHNN, who as we all know does not like the Hales, and recorded an interview that is scheduled to air tonight.  I managed to get a copy but was not able to delay or stop the broadcast. I was however given a copy of the interview.   In the interview, he bashes the Hale pack along with Sheriff Stilinski. He’s claiming that we are breaking the law by not giving him is unborn children and the Omega carrying them. I am preparing a statement for Talia to release that will state until the paternity is determined he will remain in the care of the Hale pack since he was her brother’s mate and that Stiles father is agreed to allow the Hale pack to care for him.”

“I expect the press will be circle like wolves then attack with rumors and lies.  This isn’t going to blow over quickly.” Laura stands next to her wife and addresses the crowd. “I spoke to Derek a few minutes ago.  Dr. Yukimura was planning on keeping Stiles hospitalized until he gives birth. However, two reporters made it to Stiles door. Thankfully Stiles was on his daily walk around the ward and was looking in on the babies in the nursery.  The Deputy and hospital security were able to get them to leave.  All the hospital staff in the direct care of Stiles has been severed gag orders, but loose lips in all.”

“I saw how the press stopped at the tree line.  Would Stiles be safer here?” Parrish askes.

“Yes,” Talia answers without hesitation.

“How do we get him here without causing the media to swarm him?”  Isaac askes concerned. 

“We move him in the middle of the night.  We can use the service entrance at the loading docks. The fewer people that know about it, the better.” John planed.

“Dom, Isaac, and Jackson get Stiles room set up. Use Derek’s old room.” Talia orders and the three men take off for the second floor. “John, Parrish, and Derek plan on moving Stiles tonight.  I’ll speak with Dr. Yukimura and Dr. Deaton about moving him.”

John pulled out a notebook and voice recorder and handed it over to Erica, “Mrs. Martin paid me a visit today.  She needs you and Derek to talk to Stiles.”

Erica takes the notebook and recorder. “I’ll do my best.  He’s just starting to open up, to Derek mostly.  I don’t want to cause him to relapse.”

“I understand.  Until we can put Mr. Whittemore behind bars. He’s a threat to  Stiles and his babies.” Talia pushes.

“We are scheduled to have a session this afternoon.” Erica and Boyd stand to grab their jackets. “Alpha.” They nod in respect as they leave.

Parrish and John take their seats on the couch.  Laura and Lydia have left probably seeing to the press releases.

Talia askes sitting on the opposite couch. “You look like you have questions.”

“I’ve tried to research, but I can’t find the answers on the internet.  How did Mr. Whittemore use mountain ash and wolfsbane on you and Cora?”

“I wondered the same thing.  I know a lot about other supernatural creatures but not everything. Peter was raised to be my second.  One of the jobs of the second is to keep the family bestiary, a record of every creature we encounter.  When I cut him out of the pack. He took the bestiary with him.  It took some negotiating, but we managed to agree on a copy of the book.  We later discovered that there were pieces were missing.” Talia explained. “Derek and Isaac couldn’t find it when they were inventorying the place.”

“I bet Stiles might know where it is,” Parrish says.

“As far as your initial question I have no idea how he did it.  I have no idea how he is masking his scent only that, that is a trick Peter was able to do.  It used to drive our parents crazy.  The only thing I can think of is something my mother used to say. ‘Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are.’”

“So, what shape is Mr. Whittemore?”

“Good question.”

Talia excuses herself to make phone calls and John and Parrish take off to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the drama continues. Until next chapter my loyal readers.  
> Any thoughts on Mr. Whittemore shape? or Dose he have a shape?


	23. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Whittemore's interview and Alpha Hale's press conference.

It’s been one week since Mr. Whittemore tried to attack Stiles, one week since he barged into Stiles room.  Every day he wakes feeling lighter like a tremendous weight is being lifted slowly. Through it, all Derek is beside him. Holding his hand talking to him, watching superhero movies and bad tv.  He’s laughed, cried and smiled more in the last few days then he has in years. Like all things, you can’t have the good without the bad.  So, when his father and Parrish walk in the room, he stops laughing at something silly on TV and sinks back in the bed like it would protect him from harm.

“Son, I need to talk to you.” John pulls up one of the other chairs right next to Stiles in the bed.

“No…No… I don’t want to go with him.” Stiles cries and Derek hold his hands rubbing circles over his wrist trying to keep him calm.

“We are trying everything in our power to not let that happen. Alpha Hale has a team of lawyers working on it.  Kiddo, they need your help, Dr. Reyes-Boyd and Derek are going to be asking you some questions and recording your answers.”

“The camera?”

“They didn’t record everything,” Parrish tells him.  “I have one question for you if you fell up to answering it.” Parrish crouches down next to John and the bed.

Stiles takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly a technique Erica taught him to help keep steady his nerves. “Ask.”

“The Hale family Bestiary, do you know where it is?”

Stiles nods yes. “Alpha told me to burn it just after Dav….” “Did you?” Derek asks, and Stiles shakes his head no.

“Alpha never went in the freezer room, no cameras. The large one look behind it.  A loose paneling.  I kept all my treasures there.”

“Thank you.” Parrish stands and leaves.

John gives Stiles a few minutes to recover from that revelation before he starts to tell them the more bad news.  “I am glad that you too have not been watching the news today.” He points to a frozen image of Michelle Pfeiffer’s Catwoman on TV. “The hospital isn’t safe for you anymore.  Mr. Whittemore has contacted the media, and the reporters are circling like vultures.  The plan is to move you to the Hale house in the middle of the night.  Dr. Deaton and Dr. Yukimura will be making house calls.”

“We will be ready.” Derek looks at Stiles and gives him a reassuring smile. 

John reaches over and gives Stiles a hug and a kiss on the forehead. “I want you to know that I am proud of you and I love you. I’ve always loved you.”

“I love you too dad.”

 

When John returned home, he knew he shouldn’t turn on the evening news, but he just had to know precisely what Mr. Whittemore was saying in about his son.   He grabbed a tumbler of whiskey and sat down in his old brown leather recliner and turned on the TV.

The into music played proudly boosting the station's superiority in reporting the truth.  The image changed to the anchor desk were Violet Logan and Garrett Mason.  The camera zooms in on Violet and her cheerful smile.

“Good evening, Beacon Hills.  Tonight we continue our story on the tragic murder of Peter Hale. Mr. Whittemore, Peter Hale’s, legal partner came in for an interview today regarding the Hale pack and illegal activities.”  The image changes to a simple board room where Mr. Whittemore is sitting at the head of the table and Miss Logan in the seat next to him.

Mr. Whittemore begins. “Peter Hale was a secretive man.  He liked his privacy. As his friend, I respected that.  Six months ago we were wrapped up in a case, and instead of working at the office late we decided to work at Peter’s.”

“Why?”

“His mate was is in heat and didn’t want to leave him alone.”

“I wasn’t aware of Mr. Hale having a mate.”

“Peter locked his mate in their heat room. This case was too big for him to miss any moment because of Stiles heat.  We finally wrapped up work around midnight.  Peter retired to his room and me to the guest room. Sometime during the night, I couldn’t take Stiles pleas for an Alpha to aid him.  I knew it was wrong but my Alpha instincts to help an Omega in need overruled that part of my brain.  I assisted him thru the rest of the night.”

“When did you learn that Stiles was with child?”

“After Peter was killed.  When we read Peter will he had included an affidavit stating that Stiles was pregnant with my child.  I assumed the Hales would have taken him to Omega house, but instead, they have taken him with them.  He has been living with an unmated Alpha, and they are preventing me from taking care of the Omega carrying my child.”  Mr. Whittemore voice elevated the end stressing his point.

The image changed back to the anchor desk and to Miss. Logan. “The now unmated Omega in question is Stiles Stilinski, the son of Beacon Hills Sheriff John Stilinski. If you may remember twelve years ago, Stiles went missing, and the countywide search lasted for six months.  So, where has Stiles been this whole time? We reached out to the Sheriff, declined to comment and directed us to the Hale pack public relations department.  Alpha Talia Hale released this statement only a few minutes ago.”

The image cuts to Alpha Hale standing on the courthouse steps in front of a row of microphones.

 Parrish dressed in modest black suit stands to the right. Next, is Isaac in a matching outfit.  On the other side of Talia is Laura dressed in a sleek navy blue pants suit followed by Lydia also in a stylish pants suit.

“Good evening Beacon Hills.  I am Alpha Talia Hale.” Her eyes flash red only for a moment. “Part of what Mr. Whittemore claims is true.  These are the facts.  Omega Stiles Stilinski is pregnant.  We have legally requested Mr. Whittemore to submit to a paternity test.  He refused, and the judge denied our request.  We are currently providing medical care, and for all of Stiles needs.  This includes housing, food, clothes, and support.  We have taken on this responsibility because he is, was, my brothers mate. By pack law, we are within our rights to meet his needs.  As for the accidental death of my brother, the Sheriff’s department has no evidence that it was murder but a lack of care to the vehicle and the rain.   We ask going forward that you respect Stiles right to privacy in this matter.” Talia gathers her papers and turns to leave the podium.  Parrish, Laura, Lydia, and Isaac follow her

off.  

The image changes again to the anchor desk where the camera is focused on Garrett, “In other news…” John turns the TV off.   His tumbler is still full.  He takes a deep sniff as he walks to the kitchen.  He feels the weight of his ten year AA coin in his pocket. He decides not to give in to temptation and pours it down the drain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't answer any of the comments from the last chapter. I don't want to ruin what I have planned buy giving away spoilers with my answers.  
> I have chosen the names for the babies. I will not be taking anymore suggestions.  
> More drama to come.  
> Thank you for reading and sticking with me.


	24. Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight scavenger hunt.

Parrish has never been in Peter’s house.  So, after the news conference, he changes back into his uniform and using the key Talia gave him he lets himself in. The house is a large European style. The first thing you see as you walk in is a staircase, to the left thru stained glass French doors is an office and to the right is a dining room.   He decides against turning on the lights even though the nearest neighbors are over a mile away.    He blinks, and his eyes shift to the orange glow of the hellhound.  His vision adapts to seeing in the dark as he moves to the right into the dining room then to the kitchen.

The whole place has been left untouched since Peter’s funeral.  He wonders what Talia is going to do with this place.  He’d love nothing more than to burn it to the ground.  Then he realizes the home is actually a crime scene.  He’ll look the site over after he finds the bestiary.

The kitchen is connected to the dining room.  He scans the room taking in the large island, white cabinets, and white countertops.  There are three doors in the kitchen.  He opens the first to his left leads to the basement.  The next one he opens is on his right leads to a mudroom and garage. The last one, next to the fridge, is the small room Stiles talked about.  He flips the lights on in the windowless room.  The small room could be classified a butler’s pantry that connects to the mudroom via glass French doors.

One side of the room is pantry shelves; the other has a large chest freezer.  He looks around the room and notes that there are no camera’s in this room.  However, there is a hidden motion sensor.  He grabs a corner of the freezer and moves it with ease.  That when he notices pieces of cardboard have been wedged under the edges making it slide easier.    “Smart Stiles.” He whispers with a grin. 

_CREAK_

The sound echoes thru the quiet house. Instantly he knows he’s not alone.  He stands, unholsters his sidearm and leaves the pantry.  He sweeps the empty kitchen, moves to the living room hugging the walls.  He tunes his hearing, listening for the sound of a heartbeat.  Though not as good as a werewolf he can pick up heartbeat coming from upstairs.  He makes his way to the bottom of the stairs where he finds the intruder.

“Drop your weapon.” He orders.

The intruder’s face is covered in a black ski mask and head to toe black clothes.  The man chuckles and holds his hands up still holding his pistol. “No need to get your panties in a bunch Deputy.” The man pulls his mask up to revile his face.

“Chris?” He holsters his weapon and reaches for the light switch. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Chris holsters his weapon too. “I an interesting case came across my desk the other day.  Mr. Whittemore is suing the Hale pack and Stiles Stilinski.  I know Stiles has been missing for twelve years.  Then I caught the news tonight. Thought I’d do a little investigating myself.”

“Your right there is more to this case than just a custody battle.”

“How do you suggest I proceed?”

“First leave.  Second, you want the whole story talk to Alpha Hale about the bastard that kept and omega as a slave.” Parrish said all he could say but it gave Chris an idea what happened in this house.

“My soon to be son in law is a member of the Hale pack. Perhaps I should arrange a meeting with my daughters soon to be Alpha.”  Chris gave him a nod saying he got the message.  “Have a good night Deputy.”

“You too Judge.”

Parrish watched the Judge leave walking back thru the woods where he most likely stashed his SUV.  He listened carefully to make sure he was alone then returned to his task.

He moved the freezer further away from the wall and freeboard, wood paneling fell.  He looked into the small opening and pulled out three cereal boxes. The first one rattled as he sat it down.  He knew what was inside was something Stiles considered a treasure and decided not to open it.  The next box was heavier and obviously contained a book.  He opened that one pulling out a leather-bound bestiary.  The cover had the Hale family crest with triskele etched on it.   The last box felt empty.  It was light and didn’t make a sound.  He gathered all three boxes in a reusable grocery bag that was hanging on the door handle.  He turned out the lights and locked the doors as he left.

 

The Hale house was dark when he pulled up. He knew that Derek and John were moving Stiles tonight however he didn’t know what time.

When he walked in, he noticed it wasn’t dark because of the lights being off but because the curtains were closed. Talia and Dominic were nursing a tumbler of whiskey back and forth while they chatted.

“After the news aired social media picked up the story along with the national news networks.  By morning the town will be overrun by reporters and Omega rights supporters.” Dominic spoke softly passing the drink back to his wife.

“I’m going to ask Natalie tomorrow to push for a closed courtroom.  The last thing Stiles and the Hales need is this…”  Talia gestured vaguely at the muted tv playing the late night news.

“Alpha Hale,” Parrish announced his presence as he entered the living room holding the bag.

“Done some late night shopping?” Dominic asked pointing to the bag.

Parrish chuckled and pulled out a box of Honey Nut cereal and handed it to Alpha Hale. “I believe this is your favorite.”

Alpha Hale took the box and noted with a raised eyebrow how heavy it was.   She opened it and pulled out the bestiary. “How?”

“Stiles hid it.”

“I will thank him properly when he wakes up.” Talia stood taking the book to her study.

“Is Stiles here?” Parrish asked.

“Yes, he arrived about an hour ago.” Dominic finished off the last of the drink and took the glass to the kitchen.

Parrish didn’t want to disturb Stiles if he was sleep, but he also wanted to make sure Stiles had his treasures.  He peeked into Derek’s room and found the couple still awake.

“Hey,”  He pushed in and stood in the doorway. “Stiles, I know you must be tired. I just wanted to give you these.” He pulled out the boxes and laid them down at the foot of the bed.  He saw Stiles' eyes light up then tear up as he reached for them.  Derek leaned over and handed them to Stiles who hugged the boxes like they were made of gold and not cardboard. “Goodnight Stiles, Derek.” Parrish ducked back out of the room giving them privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what's in the boxes. Ideas. Guesses. 
> 
> Chris Argent is the Judge on Stiles case. Is that good news or bad news?
> 
> Next chapter we will go back to Stiles for the whole thing...I think. IDK still need to type it, but its floating around my head from Stiles POV right now.


	25. Trinkets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in the boxes?

Stiles holds the boxes.  His treasures.  His memories.  Trinkets that were a beacon of light that got him through the darkest times in his life.  He held the box of shredded mini wheat, his hands trembled as he brushed his hand over the words.  Tears threatened to fall.  He wanted to open it, dump it out and make sure all seven items were still there.

Derek held his hand tenderly. “Stiles, you don’t have to tell me what’s in them. If you want to share I’m here but only when you are ready.”

A tear falls on the box over the ‘W’ in wheat. Stiles panics, scrambles for a tissue or his sleeve. Derek handed him a tissue from the bedside table.  He wipes the tear away.

“I need to know they are safe,” Stiles whispered.

“Would you like me to step out for a few minutes?” Derek askes. Stiles shakes his head yes.  Derek stands kisses Stiles on the forehead. “I’ll get you a glass of water and a snack from the kitchen. Erica and Boyd are in the room across the hall and Cora is in the room next to us. Just call, and they will come running.”

Stiles waits until the door is closed.  He’s alone in the room.  He gently opens the box.  He can see them, but he has to touch them.  He gently pours them out on the bed.  He counts them.  One…two… three…four…five…six…seven.  Then he counts them again.  Each one holds a memory. He holds his favorite.  A small smooth rock the size of an eraser.

The memory floods back, he closes his eyes and remembers the day Peter allowed him outside to play. 

_The sky was dark, overcast.  Alpha said that rain was coming._

_“Five minutes.  That’s all you get.” Alpha pushed him outside.  Stiles didn’t have any toys to play with, but he could run.  He ran the length of the fenced in the back yard then he crisscrossed, then finally he collapsed in the grass.  He breathed in deeply the scent of dirt, green grass, and petrichor.  When rolled over he found the rock.  He held it in his hands as if it was a chunk of gold._

_“Times up, Pet.”_

_“Coming Alpha.” Stiles stood bushed off his pants and slipped the pebble in his pocket.  “Thank you, Alpha.” He exposed his neck showing his gratitude._

 

Stiles places each one back in the box and carefully closes the flaps. He sets the box on the bedside table and picks up the last box.  The bright orange label glows in the low light of the room.  Again he carefully opens the box.  He pulls out scraps of cloth and loose strings.  He is mindful of the needle.

A soft knock at the door and Derek whispering as he opens the door. “Is it alright if I come in?”  He asks through the crack.

Stiles takes a deep breath, “Yeah.  I want to share something with you.”

Derek steps inside.  He’s carrying two bottles of water and a small container of cookies.  He closes the door behind him and set the snack down on the dresser next to the bed.  Then he walks around the other side of the bed, gently sitting down next to Stiles.  He waits for Stiles to start talking.

“I collected scraps of cloth, loose strings and even found a needle.” Stiles unfolds the mismatched pieces of fabric.  They make a patchwork blanket about the size of a standard pillow. Stiles points to a piece of blue cotton, “This is from the shirt I wore when…” Tears start to fall, and Derek pulls him into a hug.  Stiles pulls away. “This red silk is from a tie I washed.  Alpha was angry.  I didn’t know you can’t put silk in the washing machine.”  Derek rubs small circles on Stiles back trying to keep his calm, but the tears are not stopping. “If David takes them, can you make sure they get this.

Maybe when they are older.  Tell them about me.”

Now Derek is crying, “Stiles no one is going to take your babies.” He looks in Stiles whiskey-colored eyes and sees just how much this means to him. “I promise.  No matter what happens they will know about you and how much you love them.”

Stiles takes the fabric, folds it and slides it back in the box.  He closes the flaps and places it on top the other on the side table.  He lifts the blankets and Derek crawls in.  Derek reaches over and turns out the light. In the dark Derek pulls Stiles close to him.  Stiles ducks his head under Derek’s chin. He shudders as he cries softly.  The warmth of Derek brings a sense of security of protection and of love he hasn’t had in years.

_Home._

 

Stiles has learned to sleep without dreaming.  Dreams meant nightmares or worse happy dreams. That night he let himself dream.

_He watched in technicolor as two blond girls chased after a large black wolf.   They laughed and giggled as they zigzagged through the trees._

_“Come on Daddy.” One of them called, and the image morphed to a pond and a picnic basket full of bread and pastries._

_Floating on the pond was a chair.  His chair. He blinked, and Alpha Peter was sitting on the chair.  He was grinning with a low evil hiss of a laugh._

_“These are my kids! My girls. You weak, pathetic excuse for an Omega.”  Peter stood and walked on water like he was Jesus and not the antichrist.  “Tell them what happened that night. How you begged.  How I breed you in a moment of weakness.”_

_“I don’t remember.” Stiles whimpered out.  He shook. Then a voice called to him.  Like lifeline pulling him back._

“Stiles. Stiles.” Derek gently shook him.  “Wake up. You’re having a nightmare.”

Stiles opened his eyes. He sat up fast. Panic enveloped him.  His heart raced.  Sweat dripped from his brow.  His vision clouded. He kicked the covers. Too hot.  He clawed is arms.

“ERICA!”  Derek yelled after he tried to calm him, to get him to breathe.  Stiles pushes him away.

 

Erica rushed in the room with Boyd on her heals. She crouched down in front of Stiles, cupping his cheek and jaw in her hand slowly he turned to look at her.  He watched her eyes, then her mouth as he mimicked her breathing.

“In…out… That’s good.” Erica spoke softly as Derek held his hand.  “You're safe. Breath.  Focus on your breathing on my voice.”

Stiles watched Erica, he focused on his breathing.  He felt Derek’s hand grounding him, anchoring him to the present. Slowly the room came back into focus.

“Good.  You back with us now?”  Derek askes when Stiles grip on his hand increases.

Stiles shakes his head yes and slumps against Derek.  “Sorry.” He apologies.

“Nothing to apologize.  Nightmares happen to all of us.” Erica says sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.  I’m tired. I just want to sleep.”

“Alright.  We will talk in the morning.  Dr. Deaton will be here about ten to check on you and your little ones.  Then you and I will talk, just as we did in the hospital.”  Erica leans over had gives Stiles a hug. “Rest.” She leaves pulling a concerned looking Boyd with her.

Derek slips back under the covers and guides Stiles to his side.  He whispers softly. “I know a lot is going on and we haven’t told you everything.  Please trust us, trust me that the reason we are doing it is that we want to protect you and the babies.” Derek kisses Stiles forehead and listens to Stiles as he falls back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are more things in the boxes and one of them will play a roll in the story.  
> Sorry, if I made you cry. I teared up writing about the patchwork blanket.


	26. Soundproofing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plans for the day are made.

Stiles opened his eyes and stared at the clock the numbers read 5:58 am.  He pulled back the covers and turned the alarm off as to not wake the sleeping Alpha next him.  He rolled out of bed, it was getting harder as he neared his seventh month.  He made it to the bathroom relieved himself and then stood in front of the mirror.  His cheeks were fuller, and he couldn’t see all his ribs anymore.  The babies seemed to be in constant motion fighting for room.

His eyes were swollen and red from crying and lack of sleep last night.  He stood in the doorway of the bathroom and looked at the Alpha in bed.  This was not Peter.  This was Derek.  Derek who made him feel safe. Derek who promised that nothing would happen to his babies.  Every time he said it, Stiles knew they promised he could make but may not be able to keep.  Derek, who refused to leave him in the hospital.  He slept in an uncomfortable chair,  ate meals that the pack brought right along with the meals the hospital provided. Looking at Derek,  Stiles decides that no matter what, as long as Derek will have him, he’s not leaving. He never knew love, but he thinks that this might be the beginning.

Derek rolls over expecting to find Stiles still in bed.  When he doesn’t see him, for a brief moment Derek panics.  He opens his eyes and finds Stiles standing in the bathroom doorway.  The sunlight is just starting to peek thru the bathroom window casting a glow around Stiles like protective armor.

“Beautiful.” Derek breaths out, his cheeks betray him and emit a rosy hew. “Are you coming back to bed?” Derek askes rolling his head over to look at the clock.

Stiles shuffles back to the bed but doesn’t get in. He sits on Derek’s side and softly, cautiously speaks. “I’m hungry.”

It’s the first time he’s asked this Alpha for food.  Over the last few weeks, they have just given him food. They ask what he wants, but he’s never been comfortable in asking for what he’s hungry for.

“What would you like to eat?”

“French toast with peanut butter, eggs and sausage.” Stiles reply’s running his hand over his belly.

The girls kick enthusiastically, and he has to use the bathroom again. “I’ll be right back.”

Derek chuckles softly as he watches Stiles waddle back to the bathroom.  “Do you want to eat in bed or down in the kitchen?”

Derek has learned, rather figured out, that he needs to ask Stiles questions.  If he tells him what to do all the time he shuts down, retreats back into the mindset he had with Peter, like a default setting.  So, he asks questions and waits for Stiles to have the courage to answer.

“In the kitchen.” Stiles answers after a few long seconds.

When Stiles emerges from the bathroom, Derek is waiting by the door.  “Give me a few minutes to freshen up.  Then we can go down.”

Stiles sits on the bed and waits.  He hands resting on his knees as he bends over slightly.  One of the girls is wedging herself under his rib cage.

When Derek is finished in the bathroom, he sees Stiles wincing in pain. “Are you alright?” He kneels down and holds Stiles' hand.  He starts to take the pain away.

“Yeah.  They are very active this morning.  Think I’m going to lay back down.”

Derek helps Stiles stand and maneuvers him back to the bed.  He moves pillows and blankets until Stiles is comfortable.  “I’m going to bring you breakfast. You three just rest.”  Derek leans over and kisses Stiles on the forehead.

 

Down in the kitchen, his mother, father, and Laura are whispering.  They look at him as he makes his way to the coffee pot.

“Rough night?” Laura asks holding her cup out for a refill.  Derek fills her cup along with his.

“Morning mother.” Derek greats her with a kiss on the cheek. “Father.” A pat on the shoulder as he rounds the corner to the empty chairs with a cup of coffee in hand.

“What can I make you for breakfast?”  Papa asks from where he is tending a pile of bacon and scrambled eggs.

“Stiles asked for French toast with peanut butter, eggs, and sausage.  I’ll have the same.” Derek places their order.  Although Derek knows how to cook, he knows when he’s home to let his father do it.  Papa turns back to the stove and starts on Derek and Stiles breakfast.

“You and Stiles?” Laura askes raising an eyebrow. “Just how close have you two become?”

“I’d like to think we are friends.”

“But, you’d like to be more,” Talia adds, and Derek nods in agreement. “Alright. When Stiles has his babies, he’s going to need a place for you and him to raise the kids.  Your loft is fine for a bachelor pad, but it’s not safe for children.”

“We are not moving into Peters,” Derek says defiantly.

“Nobody will ever live in that house again.  I was thinking about the guest house.  We can build a large workshop next to it for your business.”

Derek thinks about it. Three bedroom cabin with a large rec room.  They would be close to the pack for support. It’s on Hale land providing protection.  “I’ll talk to Stiles about it.  Thank you.”

“Boyd and I will go over today and make sure it’s clean and ready for you to move in,”  Papa says cracking eggs into a bowl. “Dr. Deaton will be here at ten.  John and I have a meeting with Mrs. Martin at nine.  Dr. Yukimura will be over this afternoon.  You and Erica need to prepare Stiles for the paternity test. From what I hear it’s a simple process, just a blood draw.  We will have the results in two or three days.”  Talia pauses and takes a sip of her tea, “I spoke to Parrish this morning he wants to look over Peter’s house.  He’s looking for evidence connecting Mr. Whittemore to Stiles kidnapping and other crimes.  Laura I’d like you to go with him.  Also, ask Stiles if there is anything he wants from the house.”

Lydia storms into the kitchen.  The overwhelming scent of anger, frustration, and anxiety is enough to cause all the wolves to wrinkle their noses.  She takes Laura coffee cup right out of her hands as she sits next to her wife and drains the hot drink.  “Morning Alpha.”

“Babe, care to share with the class why you didn’t come to bed last night?”

“I was dealing with the press.  This has gone not just national but international.  They all want an interview with the Omega. I’ve told him that he is unable to at this time.”  She snags a piece of bacon from Laura’s plate. “The other thing is they are saying that the Sheriff sold Stiles to Peter.  That he couldn’t handle him on his own after his wife died.  That the whole abduction was just a cover-up.”

“I will speak to the sheriff to see if he wants to make a statement regarding those allegations. Please write up something just in case.” Talia instructs.

Papa places a tray full of fruits, palates of French toast, eggs, sausage and a pitcher of orange juice in front of Derek.  “Thank you, Papa.” He gives his father a gentle hug.

Derek managed to carry everything back up to his room without spilling.  When he entered the room, he places the tray on his desk and goes to gently wake Stiles who had fallen back asleep.

“Hey, Stiles.  I brought breakfast.”

Stiles stretches and yawns as best he can as he tries to unwrap himself from the blanket cocoon. Derek brought the tray over to the bed and hands Stiles a plate.

“Dr. Deaton will be here in about two hours to check you and the babies.  Then after that Erica would like to have another therapy session.  She told me yesterday about some questions Mrs. Martin, the lawyer has for you.  I know talking about Peter and what happened it tough but answering these questions will help our case against Mr. Whittemore.”

Stiles listens taking small bites of food and sipping on the juice.  He wonders what questions they have for him.

“I’ll be right next to you the whole time,” Derek stresses.  They eat in silence for a few minutes before Derek brings up a new topic.  “When the babies are born… My loft isn’t the right place to raise children.  My mother has offered you…us if you’d have me, the guest house. It’s two levels with three bedrooms two and a half bath.”

Stiles stops eating.  His heart races.  He knows Derek can hear it.  He closes his eyes and tries to will it calm down.  Does Derek want to live with him? Why? Will he want to help raise the babies with him?  Is Alpha Hale really giving him a house?  Why? What?  How?  The room spins. He’s too warm.

Vision is blurry.  He can’t breathe.  Warm hands reach for him. Pulling his eyes up.  Words…breath.  Focus…One…two…three…not working. Soft lips on his. Gentle. Love. Warmth. Safety. Trust.  Conveyed through tenderness as their lips move together in chaise harmony.   

“How’d you do that?”

“I uh,  read once that holding your breath could stop a panic attack.” Derek pulls away from him. “So, when I kissed you…you held your breath.”

“I did.” Stiles looks down soft warmth fills his cheeks, “Thanks.”

Derek clears his throat then retrieves the palates he moved to the other side of the bed.  The air in the room seems heavy. “Let's finish eating.  We have time to shower.  Not…not together…we can each take one. Separately.  Do you want to go first or should I.” Derek manages to trip over his words.

“You can.” Stiles picks a strawberry from the bowl on the tray.  He takes a slow bite, sucking in the juices.  He doesn’t want to drip like last time. He can’t help but hear the way Derek’s breathing has become irregular.

“Alright.” Derek clears his throat again. “I’ll just do that now.”  He stumbles off the bed and makes his way to the bathroom.

Derek closes the door and silently thanks the inventor of soundproofing and his mother for installing it in every room including the bathrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that first kiss? Do you think Derek is smitten? I don't think Stiles knew just exactly what he was doing with that strawberry. 
> 
> Next chapter Dr. Deaton and therapy with Erica. 
> 
> French toast and peanut butter is the only way my son will eat it. Same thing with honey on pancakes.


	27. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens.

Parrish rolls over and fells the empty cold place next to him.  He sighs as he climbs out of bed.  He stretches and then ventures down the hallway.  A soft light peaks from behind the door that once used to be his guest bedroom now it’s a home office for his husband.  Faintly he can hear the man’s frustrated groans as he pushes the door open to a familiar sight these past few weeks.

The large room is overrun with computer screens, state of the art computers, wires and gadgets that Jordan Parrish has no clue what they do.   He sits on the black futon bed is tucked in the far corner of the room and waits to be noticed.  He’s learned that when Danny is focused on a task not to interrupt unless vitally important.

Danny but his illegal hacking skills to use by starting his own internet security company.  Now he gets paid to hack companies and find their weakness; however, that job has been put on hold for the last three weeks since Peters death.  He's laser-focused on the laptop and its encrypted files. 

Alpha Hale ordered him to use any means necessary to find out just what her brother has been up to.

“YES!” Danny jumps up doing a victory dance then turns bright red with embarrassment when he sees Jordan laughing at him. “Hey, how long have you been there?” He asks pulling his wayward computer chair back.

“Not long, babe.  So, what’s got you so excited?” Jordan joins him at his computer desk.

“I just cracked the last encrypted file on Peter’s computer. It looks like a video file.” “Play it.”

Danny hits play, and the screen goes black then an introduction page flashes on the screen like some cheap infomercial.  Jordan reaches over and presses pause.  He turns Danny to face him. “Danny you are amazing, wonderful, and the smartest person I know.  This…” He points to the video. “I need you to copy to a red thumb drive. I think this video is Alpha only, for now at least.”

Danny nods in understanding, he reaches in his drawer and pulls out a red thumb drive and starts the video transfer. Once it’s complete, he hands it to Jordan.  Then he disconnects the computer from his equipment and hands over the laptop once it's turned off.

“I guess my work here is done.  I expect to be handsomely rewarded for all my hard work.”  Danny says pulling Jordan in for a searing kiss.

“Definitely.” Jordan smiles and returns the kiss with just as much ferocity. “I love you.”   He looks at the clock on the wall 7:30 am.   “I need to get this to Alpha before her meeting at 9 am.”

 

Derek stands outside the bathroom door as Stiles takes a shower waiting in case Stiles needs help.

He’s worried about the pain that Stiles was in before breakfast but after eating and resting a little Stiles told him that he could feel them moving.  That eased his mind a little, but he was thankful that Dr. Deaton would be there in about a half hour.

He hears the water shut off then the glass door open and shut.  Stiles emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later with a large white towel wrapped around him. A puff of steam followed him.  “I’ll clean the bathroom after I get dressed.”

“I laid out options for you but if you don’t like them, Cora hug your clothes in the closet, and the tall dresser has your stuff too.  Don’t worry about the bathroom.  I’ll take care of it.  Do you need help getting dressed?”

“No,” Stiles whispers as he makes his way to the bed.

 Derek steps into the bathroom closing the door slightly. He wants to be able to hear if Stiles needs him, but he also wants to give him some privacy.

 

Stiles looks at the two sets of clothes Derek laid out for him.  One is a soft, warm navy blue nightgown the other was gray sweat pants with a white t-shirt both looked comfortable.  He knows that Dr. Deaton is coming to check on him and the babies. From his time in the hospital, he knows that the nightgown will be the best choice, but he wants to wear pants too.  So, he chose both except for the t-shirt.  The nightgown was easy to get on, but he’s having trouble bending over to pull up the pants.

“Derek.” He called from sitting on the bed.  Derek steps out of the bathroom turning off the lights and shutting the door.  Stiles held up the pants and silently asks for help.

The Alpha takes the pants and helps him dress then guides him back into bed.   Derek pulls the blankets up and pauses before kissing Stiles on the forehead like he’s done many times before.  Caring for Stiles for the last few weeks has made his instincts sing, and he couldn’t wait to help care for the babies when they arrive in a few weeks.

A soft knock at the door pulls Derek away from Stiles. Derek opens the bedroom door to Dr. Deaton who is followed by his father and little brother, Nathan, who are caring medical equipment. They set the machine down and quietly leave.  Nathan has the broadest grin on his face. Derek knows it’s the idea of that in a few months he might get to hold a baby.

Stiles hears the young boy and briefly looks up. Stiles watches the young boy and his gleeful expression as he tries to linger in the room. The boy has thick black rimmed glasses and long shaggy black hair.  He’s obviously a Hale, but his features are softer more like Papas. Next thing he notices the boy’s body shape, slender, short for his age and long fingers all unique traits of an Omega. Stiles thought all the Hales were Alpha’s and werewolves, but this boy is clearly a human Omega.

“Hello, Stiles.  How are we feeling today?” Dr. Deaton asks as he pulls the chair next to the bed closer.

“I’m fine,” Stiles whispers.

Derek gently pulls his brother out of the room and rolls his eyes.  “He was in a lot of pain earlier.”

Derek informs the doctor.

“Let me get a few measurements, your blood pressure, and then we will take a peek inside.”  Dr. Deaton pulls out a blood pressure cuff from his bag and affixes it Stiles' arm.  Once it’s done, he writes down the results in Stiles chart then take Stiles temperature and heart rate.  “Well those look normal.”  He tells them as he puts his things away.  “I need to pull down the blankets and lift up your gown for the next part.” Stiles shakes his head in agreement.

Derek assists in exposing the baby bump as Deaton pulls the portable ultrasound machine over.  The machine powers up and Deaton places a gob of gel on Stiles' belly.  He drags the wand over the babies, and the screen shows them in a yin yang type position. “Well, I suspect that the reason for the pain this morning was that they are getting ready to be born.” He points to the screen. “I will consult Dr. Yukimura about this, but we need to be concerned about preterm labor.”

Stiles' heart sank. He closed his eyes. Forced Peters voice down.  He still heard it. _‘Omega’s are only good for breeding.  If you can’t do that then what else are you good for.’_  He forces a breath.  Wipes a lone tear.

“What can we do now?” Derek askes concerned for the babies.

Deaton pressed a few buttons on the screen saving his scans and printed a few pictures as he continued to move the wand around. “The best thing you can do it to limit his stress, keep him in bed except to use the facilities, and to watch for any unusual pains.” Deaton turned off the machine when he was done.  Then reached into his bag again. “Stiles, I need to take some blood. One of these vials is for a test to see who the father is of your babies.”

Stiles nods yes and closes his eyes. Derek holds his other hand as Deaton draws the blood into the vials.  When he is all finished he labels them and puts everything back in his bag.

“Do you have any questions for me?” Dr. Deaton asked as he started to put things away.

“No,” Stiles said with a sigh. “Can I used the bathroom?”

Derek chuckled and helps Stiles up.  “I’ll wait outside the door if you need help.”

They watched Stiles waddle into the bathroom and Derek thanks the Doctor for coming. When Deaton opens the bedroom door, Nathan was sitting on the floor across the hall.

“You're being a persistent Nat today aren’t you.”  Derek crosses his arms over his chest and glares at his little brother.

“I just want to help.”

“How about you fetch a snack for Stiles, a healthy snack,”  Derek said and closes the door.  Derek turns and watches Stiles waddle back out of the bathroom. “My little brother is going to bring you a snack soon.  Erica will be here shortly.”  Derek pulls the blankets back and helps Stiles in the bed as he pulls up the sheets he looked Stiles in the eyes. “If these little ones come early it’s not your fault. You’ve done nothing wrong.  They are just eager to come into this world.  Nathan was early, and he turned out just fine. Do you understand?”

Stiles shakes his head, yes, but he can’t shake the feeling of failure.  He reaches for his box of treasures and decides to count them again.  He needs a happy memory right now.  He opens the box and dumps out the contents.  He holds the pebble in one hand then an out of shape paper clip in the other.

Derek sits next to Stiles and watches and waits in case Stiles wants to share.

“Alpha dropped this.  I told him that the vacuum needs replacing or repair.  He wouldn’t do it.  So, when I saw it on the carpet, I vacuumed it up.  It shorted the motor. Alpha was furious.  Then he found the paper clip.  He watched the cameras.  I was punished for vacuuming it up.  He replaced the vacuum the next day. I found the clip in the trash.  That was the day I learned how to get things from Alpha. It didn’t always work.”  Stiles chokes out holding the mangled remains of a paper clip. Stiles picks up each treasure and places them back in the box.  The pebble, the paper clip, a crumpled post-it notes, a bent key, a peppermint candy wrapper, nub of a pencil, and a mini popsicle stick. Each one a story.  Each one a happy one.  He closes the box and places it back on the nightstand with a smile.

Derek reaches for his hand coaxes Stiles to look him in the eyes. “Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it must be difficult to talk about these things.  I’d like to share a story with you.  It’s not as happy as yours, but it’s something I’d like you to know.” Derek takes a deep breath. “I have a mate.  Rather had a mate.  Her name is Page.  I knew the moment I saw her in high school that we were mates.  We were the complete opposite.  I was the jock, and she was the band geek.  She played the cello.  We dated all thru high school.   I would have followed her anywhere, but she didn’t want that. One month before she left for college she told me that her music was more important the being my mate.  She rejected me.  It hurt. I almost lost it. If it wasn’t for my family my pack, I would have gone feral and would be dead.” He pauses and clears his throat. “When my mother ordered me to take you home with me. I was distant.  I didn’t know what to do.  How to care for you.  How to act around you.  You were closed off, I understand why now.  It just makes me mad at what Peter did to you and how you had to live.  But over the last few weeks, you’ve started to open up. Like a flower and Stiles, you are beautiful.  I love watching you blossom, and I can’t wait to see your true colors.” He confesses with tears in his eyes. “Erica is going to be here soon.  She has questions the lawyer needs you to answer.  I can stay here with you or I can wait till your done.  That is your choice.”

“Stay.” Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand. “Thank you.”

The moment is interrupted by a knock at the door.  Before  Derek can reach it, Erica is letting herself in. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”  Erica is not dressed in her usual business casual suit; instead, she’s in back jeans with a Catwoman t-shirt.  Derek motions her in, and Erica takes the seat next to the bed. “I intercepted a little Nat bringing up a tray of nachos chips with your fathers extra spicy jalapeño cheese dip.  If you’re not already having heartburn, then that would give it to you.  I told him to try again after we are done talking.”

“Good idea.  It won’t go to waste he loves that stuff.”  Derek settles in next to Stiles sitting on the bed.

Stiles looks down and waits.

“Stiles, I have a list of questions I need you to answer.  I will be recording them.” She shows Stiles the voice recorder. “All these questions are about the night of your last heat.  You need to answer them truthfully.  If at any time you need to stop just say so and we can take a break. Do you understand?” Stiles shakes his head yes.

Erica switches on the recorder and asks the first question. “Can you please state your name.”

“Stiles…Stiliniski.”  He chokes out the last name unsure looking at Derek who shakes his head, yes answering his silent question.

“When did Mr. Whittemore arrive at Alpha Peter’s house?”

“I don’t know.  After I was in the basement.”

“Did anything out of the ordinary happen that night?”

“No.  Alpha Peter gave me three bottles of water.  Like he’s done for my past heats.  He watched me drink them.  The second bottle tasted funny.  Then he walked me down to the room.  Tied me to the cot.  There was never a cot before.  He usually tied me to the wall.” Stiles pauses and looks at Erica. She looks like she wants to cry or is angry. “Alpha said that if I touch myself, I’d only make it worse.”

“No, sweetie.  What Alpha did, made it worse.” Erica reaches over and gives Stiles a loving hug.  Once she regains her composure, she continues. “What happened after Alpha Peter tied you to the cot?”

“I don’t remember.”

“That’s fine.  Do you remember Mr. Whittemore coming into the room?”

“No.”

“What can you remember?”

Stiles takes a deep breath closes his eyes and tries to remember. “Waking up. Alpha Peter opened the door and untied me. He walked me upstairs, and I got to take a shower, but it was Sunday.  I always took a shower on Sunday.  Then I made Alpha breakfast and did my chores.”

“Did you have anything to eat?”

“No. Alpha didn’t leave any for me.”

Erica clicks off the recorder and looks at Derek who is crying.  They both can’t imagine going thru something like that.  Derek pulls Stiles into a hug and Erica joins him. “Thank you.” Erica whispers.

“You are so brave and strong.”

Stiles doesn’t feel strong, he just feels tired. “I’d like to take a nap.”

Derek walks Erica to the door and gives her one last hug before returning to Stiles side.  He helps Stiles get comfortable in a nest of pillows and blankets. Then sits in the chair next to the bed with a novel he’s been trying to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few days to post. I was down with a bad cold. Today was the first day I felt human again. 
> 
> What do you thing Parrish and Danny find on the laptop?  
> Did I make you cry again?  
> Did you predict any of this chapter?  
> Do you hate Peter more?
> 
> Next chapter will be a filler but I need to put a lighter chapter in amongst all this drama.


	28. Nat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news, bad news and maybe news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter but filled with soft moments and information to push the story forward.

Stiles tried to sleep but for the first time, his mind couldn’t still.  He kept hearing the doctors words ‘preterm labor’ mixed with Peter’s _‘You belong to me. This is my baby.’_.  Then his thought would wander back to that night.  Why couldn’t he remember?  What did Peter do to him?  What did David do to him?  Who’s the father?

He closed his eyes tight.  Laid on his hands and locked his feet.  He tried to remain still. He focused on his breathing.   The babies moved their deliberate movements attacks on his bladder or his rib cage.  He had to use the bathroom again. ‘ _you can use the bathroom three…’_ “Shut up, Peter.”  He told himself.

Derek heard what Stiles said and put his book down. “Stiles?”

Stiles chuckled it was becoming funny just how many times he had to use the bathroom.  “I need to pee.”

Derek reached over and helped Stiles untangle from the nest of pillows and blankets then helped him stand. He watched him waddle to the bathroom like he was caring a beachball between his legs.

 A soft knock then the door opened slightly.  Nathan poked his head inside with a large smile.

“Derek?”

“What do you want Nat?”  Derek asked escorting Stiles to the bathroom.

Nathan took that as an invitation to enter the room. “I have lunch for Stiles and Mom want’s to talk to you in her office.  She said that I can sit with Stiles till you are done.”

Derek looked at the clock, 1 pm, chances are Mom was back from her meeting with the lawyers. “Fine. As soon as Stiles is back in bed, I’ll go.  Nat, you need to let him rest, not pester him about being pregnant. I know you are curious.  Stiles might not talk to you.” Derek looked at his brother in the eye. “If he needs to get back up to use the bathroom.  Call me.  Don’t let him go by himself.  He could get dizzy and fall.”

“Papa already talk to me about him. He said that Stiles is shy and doesn’t like new people.”  Nat placed the tray he was holding on the desk and sat down in the chair and waited for Stiles.

Derek helped Stiles walk back from the bathroom and tucked him back into the nest of blankets and pillows. He kissed Stiles forehead and looked him in the eye. “My mom wants to talk to me about something.  This is my little brother Nathan the Nat, he’s going to sit with you.  You don’t have to talk to him.  You can just eat your lunch and go back to sleep if you want.  If you need anything, he will get me.”

Stiles shook his head yes, and eyed the salad on the desk.  Nathan jumped up and brought it over.  “I made it myself. Mixed greens, ham, turkey, red onion, tomatoes, eggs, and cheddar cheese.  I brought ranch and thousand islands, my favorite.” Nathan said proudly.  “Also, Papa’s homemade dill pickles.  My teacher said a lot of pregnant people like pickles.”

Stiles smiled fondly at the young Omega’s eagerness to feed him. He didn’t even see Derek leave.

 

Derek knows whatever his mother wanted to talk to him about was about the trial, about Stiles and the babies.  When he walked into his mother's office he was met with a sight he doesn’t often see. His mother sitting in her favorite black leather armchair sipping on a tumbler of scotch.  Sitting across from her on the matching leather couch is the Sheriff.  He not in uniform and looks so different in a pair black slacks and white button down shirt.

“Have a seat Derek.” Talia directs her son to sit next to the Sheriff.

“We have good news, bad news and maybe news.” The Sheriff starts.  “The maybe news is that Judge Christopher Argent is presiding over the case. He’s known to be a fair Judge isn’t easily influenced by Alpha posturing. The bad news is that we have one day to prepare.  Our court date is

Monday. Also, Judge Argent requests that Stiles be present for the case.”

“He’s on bedrest.  Dr. Deaton is worried about preterm labor. The babies dropped this morning.”

Talia stands and paces.  The memories of Papa going into preterm labor still haunts her.  She’s always questioning what she could have done differently to prevent this.  She pauses at the side table with the bottle of scotch.  “I will have Dr. Deaton in the courtroom and Dr. Yukimura on stand by at the hospital all day.  If something happens, your priority is Stiles.  Let us deal with everything else.” “The good news.” Derek askes looking between the Sheriff and his mother.

Talia holds up the red flash drive.  “Right now this is the most valuable flash drive in the Hale Pack.” “What’s on it?” Derek asks.

“Watch an see.”  Talia plugs it into the large smart TV nestled amongst the wall of books.

The title page of the video flashes on the screen:

**How to Train your Omega**

**By: Peter Hale and David Whittemore**

 

Once the video ends, Derek wants to cry, vomit and hit something.  He is so angry that he can’t control his shift.  In the end, Talia pulls her son into a fierce hug, and the Sheriff joins making it a group hug.  A soft buzz from Derek’s pocket pulls him away from the embrace.  The caller ID is Nathan. “What’s up, Nat.” He asks wiping his eyes and trying to get back under control.

“Stiles has to go to the bathroom.”  He whispers.

“I’m on my way.”  Derek hangs up.

“Go, help him. John, we need to talk contingency plans in case this doesn’t go our way.”

“Tell Stiles I’ll come up to see him before I leave,” John tells Derek as he leaving the office.

 

When Derek walks back into the room, Nathan is pealing the blankets back and helping Stiles untangle himself.  Derek grabs Stiles' hand helps him stand then watches him waddle to the bathroom, again.

“Thank you, Nat, for sitting with him.”

“No problem. He showed me his treasure and this blanket he’s working on.” He points to the patchwork quilt on the nightstand.  “He asked me to help him finish it. I have a ton of scraps. I’m going to bring him.” Nathan is excited and runs out of the room.

Derek chuckles at his little brother.  Nathan may be almost 12, but it’s the simple joys in life that make him act younger then he is.  He hopes that by the time he’s ready to mate or enter the real world that the older generation has made it better to be an Omega.

Once Stiles is settled back in bed Nathan, and John return.  Nathan is holding a large basket full of scrap material and his sewing kit.  He sits them down at the end of the bed and Derek pulls him out of the room to give John and Stiles some privacy.

“How are you felling Son?” John asks.

“Tired and a little hungry.”

“I’ll tell Derek to bring you a snack.  I am happy that you are eating better.  You look good.”  John sits in the chair next to Stiles.  “I don’t know how much Derek or any of the Hales have told you but just listen.  Mr. Whittemore is suing for custody of the babies.  He’s claiming that he’s the father.  Peter wrote a letter saying that Mr. Whittemore is the father.  This gives him the rights to claim them.  We are fighting back. We will not let him win.  He’s got the media, the news, and social media on his side.  He’s fighting dirty. However, we have our own secret weapon.” John pause and holds Stiles hand, looking him in the eyes. “Monday, the day after tomorrow, we will have our day in court. The Judge has requested you to be present.  You don’t have to do anything, say anything, just sit in a chair next to Derek and me.”

Stile nods in understanding. “I’m scared.”

“Me too. Talia and I have hired the best lawyer in Beacon County.  Mr. Whittemore will not win.

These babies belong with you.”

“And Derek?”

“And Derek.” John gives Stiles a fond smile.  He’s seen just how close Stiles and Derek have gotten over the last few weeks, and it makes him happy. Despite everything he’s gone through Stiles isn’t afraid of Alphas. “Get some rest, and I’ll see you tomorrow.  I love you kiddo.” John reaches over and kisses Stiles on the forehead then gives him a gentle hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has a little brother like Nathan the Nat?  
> Sorry? about the tease of the red flash drive.  
> We will skip a day for the next chapter. The trial will start and then all the fun will begin. Since I have a lot planed for the chapter it will take me few days.


	29. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whittemore vs. Stilinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the chapters you all have been waiting for. This is just the beginning.

Stiles spent most of Sunday resting and working on his patchwork quilt with Nathan.  Papa even brought in his little sewing machine.  Stiles was in awe of the idea that he could possibly finish it before the babies were born.  When word spread with what he was doing,  everyone wanted to donate a scrap of fabric to the project.  His father brought over his mother’s favorite red scarf with the white polka-dots and the blue tie he wore when he asked his mother to be his mate.

Derek dug through his closest and came up with his old lacrosse jersey.  They cut the number two from it and added it in the middle.  By evening the front of the quilt was complete, and all it needed was backing.  When Derek and Papa held the completed blanket to show him, he couldn’t help but cry.  It wasn’t like the mass produced blankets it was a mixture of fabrics and textures that when brought together was something uniquely beautiful.

That evening Laura and Erica brought in several outfits for Stiles to chose from.  They explained that he needed to look nice for the Judge.  That his appearance would help.   Stiles chose an Omega dress. The dress was a muted shade of green and made of soft cotton. It would be almost floor length, and he could still wear his sneakers.

 

Both him and Derek have trouble sleeping that night. In the end, they decided it was pointless.  Derek had been reading Harry Potter to Stiles in the hospital, and they are now reading the third book.  Derek opens the book and starts to read until the alarm goes off.

Stiles tries to roll over but like most things moving isn’t easy anymore.  Derek helps him sit up, then stand and walk to the bathroom.  Now that the babies are ready to be born it’s increasingly more challenging to do the simple things like getting out of bed or showering.  Derek has to help him, and part of Stiles wants to do it on his own.  

Derek takes Stiles hand and helps him walk downstairs.  He hasn’t seen much of the Hale manor house since he’s been here.  His initial reaction is that this place is huge and he wouldn’t want to clean it by himself. His second reaction is that Papa and Nathan have to clean this whole place every day.  Maybe after he has the babies, he will have to help them too.

At the bottom of the stairs Alpha Hale, dressed in a black and white woman’s suit, Papa Hale,  in dark gray dress slacks with a white button down, his father, in a black business suit that is similar to Alpha Hales, are waiting.

“You look beautiful,” John says reaching over and giving Stiles a hug.  “When we get in the car I want you to try an block out everything going on outside the car.   I have all my deputies and deputies from three other towns helping with crowd control.” The information was for Derek as much as it was Stiles.

Stiles honestly didn’t know what to expect.   Derek helped him climb in the back of Alpha Hale’s black SUV.  He was sandwiched between Derek and his father.  Papa Hale was driving and Alpha Hale in the passenger seat.  They followed another SUV out the gate, and a third followed them.  The convoy was met by rows of police barriers with Deputies holding back people.  Derek squeezed Stiles hand, and Stiles looked down.  He sat on the other hand and attempted to lock his swollen ankles.

He could hear them shouting at the SUV as they slowed for the turns. “Keep Alpha Laws.” and “Omega Rights Now!” He looked up and could see banners and angry people shouting at each other as if that would make a difference.

Derek reaches over and pulls Stiles head to his chest trying to shield him from the craziness happening outside.  This whole thing has exploded overnight. Both sides of the debate showing up in force. On one side Alpha’s who believe that an unmated Omega can’t care for his children, that those children should be taken from him and raised in a proper home.   The other side believes that Omega’s are capable of raising their children and they don’t need an Alpha.    That mated or unmated it was love that mattered.  They believe in places like Omega house, that are designed to help Omega’s.

Derek thinks about learning about Roscoe vs. Murphy in high school.   He just hopes that is doesn’t end in riots like last time.

When they pull up to the courthouse, Mr. Whittemore is on the steps giving an interview to about a dozen reporters.  He was bosting about is enviable win saying this is all just a formality.

Alpha Hale directs Papa to park in the underground parking garage that is connected to the courthouse.  A team of Deputies waves all three cars through.  They are checking ID’s and cars that want in the building.

Before they get out, Alpha Hale turns to Stiles, “I can’t imagine what you are thinking about now.  This whole mess is the result of Peter and Mr. Whittemore.  I want you to understand that you are not alone. Every member of my pack is here to support you, to fight for you and your babies.” “Remember just sit next to Derek and me, you don’t need to talk to anyone or do anything.”  John gives his son a hug and then they exit the car.

Stiles takes Derek’s hand and leans into him for protection.  Alpha Hale leads the way followed by Papa then Stiles and Derek, his father is last taking up the rear.

Stiles has never been in a courtroom or remembers ever seeing one.  The room is separated in two halves in the back. On one side he sees three solid rows of Alphas.  They are all seated in dark wood chairs with a black rope separating them from the aisle.  The other side, his side, are rows of the same dark wood chairs but the rope around them is red.  He looks down as he walks past them. Tries to control his breathing.  He wants to panic, but Derek wraps a protective arm around him and guides him past the snickering rows of Alphas.  

On his side he recognizes Laura, a dark-haired beta with tan skin, Erica and Boyd then are on end is Dr. Deaton.  The next row then Jackson, Isaac, a feisty redhead, then Deputy Parish and Deputy Clarke on the ends.  The rest of the rows are filled with other people that he assumes are pack members.  Derek pulls out his chair for him, and Stiles takes a seat.

“Ah, look at that poor Omega.” One of the Alpha’s taunts. “He’s got that Alpha trained.”  The rows of Alpha’s laugh.

Stiles wants to cry.  He feels weak.  He clenches his fists and tries to ignore them.

“The Hale Pack is weaker then Peter thought if they can’t control one Omega.” Another Alpha taunts.

Alpha Hale struts in and takes her seat next to Derek, she ignores the snide comments about her ability as an Alpha. She is happy that no one in her pack is taking the bait.

The bailiff walks in, and everyone quiets. “All rise.” Stiles tries to stand but Derek motions for him to stay. “The Honorable Judge Christopher Argent presiding.”

Judge Argent is dressed in black robes and shows no emotion as he takes his seat. “Please be seated.” Everyone sits, and the Judge clears his throat. “This is the case of Whittemore vs. Stiliniski. Before we hear opening statements, I’d like to say a few things.  The eyes of the world are upon us.  I have been granted the authority that my ruling on this matter will be final.  Any appeals or lawsuits concerning Stiles Stilinski and his unborn children will be denied.  I will not take this lightly.” He holds up a stack of papers. “I will hear both sides of the argument before I deliberate.  Mr.Whittemore, you are suing for custody of your children with Stiles based on an affidavit by Peter Hale. You are invoking the Alpha rights case Roscoe vs. Murphy.”

 

“That is correct your honor.” Mr. Whittemore answers he takes it as an invitation to state the case. “The Omega is unmated.  He is unemployed.  The law clearly states that his unborn child, my unborn child, belongs to me. The Hale Pack has no claim in the matter.”

“If you were to win today and Mr. Stilinski had to hand over his children to you, who would raise them?” Judge Argent asks.

“My Omega wife, Joanna, sir.”

“Where is she?”

Mr. Whittemore chuckles like it’s a joke. “At home where she belongs. Where all Omega’s belong.”

The gallery of Alpha’s clap in response to Mr. Whittemore’s answer. Judge Argent bang his gavel once, and they stop. “As to the Hale Pack having no claim, Peter Hale was still a member of the pack there for his mate by association.”

Mr. Whittemore scoffs, “Peter Hale was no longer pack.  Alpha Hale kicked him out twelve years ago when his wife died in childbirth.”

Mrs. Martin speaks up.  She is holding a sheet of paper. “You honor I submit the official census of pack members dated last January.  Peter Hale is listed as member number 86.” A bailiff comes an collect the paper and brings it to Judge Argent.

“Stiles Stiliniski isn’t on this list, why?” Judge Argent asks after he reads over the list.

“Your honor, twelve years ago Stiles Stiliniski was kidnapped by Peter Hale, and during the time of his captivity, Mr. Hale mated with Stiles.  Alpha Hale was unaware that her brother had taken a new mate.”  Mrs. Martin explained.

“Mrs. Martin you are representing Stiles Stiliniski and the Hale pack.  You are suing Mr. Whittemore for rape, kidnapping, wrongful imprisonment, torture and slavery of an Omega. Do you have evidence to back up your claims?”

“We do your honor.”

“Alight state your case I’d like to see this evidence.”

“Objection. Any testimony given by an Omega is circumstantial, and I move for it to be removed from the record.  We all know they are an unreliable witness.”

“Are you afraid of what an Omega has to say?”  Mrs. Martin looks at Mr. Whittemore. She holding the recoding Stiles did the other day out to the bailiff who takes it the Judge.

“I’ll allow it.  Bailiff, please play this.”

The bailiff places the tape in the court recorder and presses play. The courtroom is silent as they listen to Stiles answer Erica’s questions from the other day. When the recording ends.  The Alpha’s start to laugh. “He tied me to a wall.” One of the Alpha’s tries to mimic Stiles' voice.

Mrs. Martin ignores the outburst.  “Your honor.” She holds up Peter Hales laptop.  “Stiles Stilinski has suffered at the hands of Peter Hale and David Whittemore.  He was kidnapped on the night his mother died.  Forced to endure torture and rape and heats tied to a wall or cot.”

“Peter Hale is dead.  Nothing on that laptop concerns this case.”  

Stiles tunes out Mrs. Martin as she argues with pieces from his life.  He knows they are all recorded on that laptop.  He wants to be anywhere but there.  He focuses his hearing on  Laura as she talks to the man next to her.

“Danny, can you put this on the big screen behind the Judge?” He hands her the red flash drive.

“Yes.” Danny bends down and pulls out his laptop.

“Do it.  Also, leak it everywhere.  Let the world know just what kind of asshole Mr. Whittemore truly is.”

Stiles turns back to the argument in front of him.  Mr. Whittemore looks like he wants to punch Mrs. Martin and the courtroom guards have moved closer.  Alpha Hale and his father have moved in front of the table they are sitting at.

“Stiles was the perfect Omega.  You and you, Hale’s have ruined him.” Mr. Whittemore lashes out stomping over to Stiles.

The whole courtroom has erupted in chaos as the first image of the red flash drive plays on the screen.  Judge Argent is banging his gavel loudly trying to get control of his courtroom.   Jackson is standing next to the redhead close to Mr. Whittemore.  They are planning something.  Stiles just knows it.  Parish and Clarke have their weapons drawn on Mr. Whittemore. The Alphas are trying to get out of there short rows but can’t.  

Stiles hears Isaac laughing. “Mountain ash rope.”

It makes Stiles laugh, and he can’t help himself; he twists to watch them move like caged animals then he has a sharp pain in his side. He slowly stands.  The pain is worse. He screams.  He grabs his belly.  His dress is wet.  Water gushes out of him.  His knees buckle.   Derek catches him.  He faintly hears a loud roar as he blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know cliffhanger. I'm awful. To make it up to my loyal readers how about I let you choose the next chapter. Do we stay in the courtroom? or Do we stick with Stiles?
> 
>  
> 
> 17:1 the next chapter will be the courtroom. More drama to come.


	30. Courtroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers to some of the questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked for your vote on the next chapter and it was an overwhelming response. You chose the courtroom.

Chaos was the only way to describe the courtroom and to make matters worse the whole thing was being broadcasted around the world.  There were no camera crews in the courtroom, but the courts own cameras fed the live feed to the station vans outside.

At first, Alpha Hale was opposed to the idea but after some thought and discussion with her public relations officer, Lydia Martin, it was agreed that might be a good thing.

Judge Argent tried in vain to regain control of the courtroom.  He yelled for order and banged his gavel, but the shouting match between the Alpha side and the pack was no match.  The roar of Alpha’s was just too much.

Mr. Whittemore takes a challenging step to Alpha Hale, his eyes shifted from dark brown to a reptilian yellow with black slits.  He hisses, “Peter was right, you all are weak.  You fight for an

Omega, who has no rights without an Alpha.”

Alpha Hale moves to put herself in between Mr. Whittemore and Mrs. Martin.  Sheriff Stilinski, even though he was unarmed, he stands next to the Alpha.  Deputy Parrish and Clarke, in full uniform,  move to flank them with guns pointed at  Mr. Whittemore.

They watch as Mr. Whittemore could no longer control his animal side of him.  He kicks off his shoes.  Loosens his tie, removes his jacket and starts unbuttoning his shirt as he struts around the courtroom. “You Hales corrupt everything you touch.  You upset the natural order.”

They watch as Mr. Whittemore’s skin shifts to reptilian snake scales.  Dark olive almost brown scales replacing his pale skin and hair.  Black and white bands form around his neck as his hood is produced. His eyes move more to the sides of his head then they shift from yellow to solid black beads.

“Werecobra?” The Sheriff asks in disbelief.

Clarke pulls a handful of mountain ash from her tool belt and tosses it at Mr. Whittemore.  It lands in a perfect circle to trap him in.

“Not a were cobra you idiot,  a Naga, a god.” Mr. Whittemore hisses a feral laugh as he stepped over

the barrier.  “You would deny me, my child?” Now entirely shifted he took another challenging step to the Alpha.  The rows of Alpha’s cheered on their champion as they continue to try and break through the Mountain ash ropes.

Alpha Hale accepts the challenge with a deafening roar.  Mr. Whittemore freezes not from the roar but  as a white powder that  is blown in his face.

“Dried Oleander.” Jackson sneers his voice dripping in hate. “Father.”

The disruption of Alpha Hale and Jackson cause the courtroom to freeze. Then the only sound is coming from the video screens that continue to play the red flash drive on a loop. The volume increases and the room stills as they are forced to listen.

On the screen the title flashes.

**How to Train you Omega**

**By: Peter Hale and David Whittemore.**

_The black and white words fade to Peter and David sitting in Peter’s study.  The two men are dressed in flashy designer suits and look as if they are caught by the camera in mid-conversation. Peter looks at the camera and flashes his creepy smile._

_“In today’s modern society we have forgotten the fundamental reasons for the Omega which is to serve Alpha’s. The third gender is incapable of higher brain functions like those of Alphas and Beta’s.  Their weaker minds are controlled by emotions, they crave routine and the desire to please.” Peter starts._

_“This younger generations has polluted the minds of Omega’s by allowing them to believe they are equal to Alphas and Beta’s. Which is simply impossible.” David Whittemore adds with a grin. “With the proper training, you can have a loyal, obedient and docile Omega.”  The image on the screen shifts to Stiles._

_He’s sitting on his hands, ankles locked around the chair legs and eyes down to his lap on his chair in the corner.  “I’ve had my pet since he was eight.  He was a fighter.” The image shifts to Stiles as an eight-year-old he’s being dragged by his hair down to the basement.  He’s crying and screaming that he will be good and that he’s sorry.  The camera zooms in on Stiles' face.  ‘Emotions make you weak.’ Peter from that time in the video speaks._

_“Omega’s need a firm hand to guide them, but if you start young, you can mold them like clay.” Mr. Whittemore says. “When my adoptive son presented as and Omega I kicked him out.  Gave him to Omega house.  I made a mistake with my son.  That’s when Peter told me about his pet project.  That’s when I started my own program with my Omega mate.” The image shifts to Joanna Whittemore sitting in a similar chair in a corner.  “Now, I have the perfect pet even if she is incapable of breeding a child for me.”_

_“We have taken what we’ve learned and created this instructional DVD to help you achieve your perfect Omega.”  Peter finishes with a smile._

The video is incomplete as it doesn't give any information on how to get the DVD.

 

The gallery of Alpha’s erupts in cheers and clapping.  Mr. Whittemore still in full shift soaks up the admiration. If a snake could smile, he would be.

Judge Argent bangs his gavel, and the courtroom falls silent as he speaks. “Mr. Whittemore please shift back.  As you know the full shift in court is illegal unless it pertains to a crime.  This does not.  Mrs.Martin-Hale, you are the public relations officer and emissary for the Hale pack, is that correct.”

“Yes, your honor.  I share those duties equally with Mr. Jackson Lahey.”

“As that authority can you tell the court about Mr. Whittemore?”

“Yes.” Lydia marches over to the witness stand and takes a seat.  The bailiff swears her in.  She pulls out the Hale bestiary from her oversized purse.

“Where the hell did you get that.” Mr. Whittemore, who as shifted, back askes.”

“Stiles,” Lydia answers and opens to the page about Naga and reads. “Naga, serpent race that took form as cobras often can be found in Hindu iconography. The Naga’s are described as being a powerful, splendid, wonderful and proud semidivine race that can assume their physical form either as human, partial human-serpent or the whole serpent.” Lydia skips a few sentences and reads more. “The Naga are rare.  You’d have a better chance at winning the lottery then turning into a Naga.  The Naga can’t turn others like a werewolf however they can be created from a werewolf bite. Their only means of reproducing is through sex.  They have to be in full shift also.  The Naga’s ability to conceive is also, extremely rare. That’s why he is determined to take Stiles babies.”

“Thank you Mrs. Martin-Hale you may step down.” Judge Argent directs her. “I have a request from

Mrs. Martin for a paternity test.  Mr. Whittemore, why did you refuse?”

“I have no reason to doubt Peter Hale about the paternity of my child.”

“Mrs. Martin do you have anything to add to that.”

“Yes, your honor.” Mrs. Martin stands and hands the bailiff a document.

Judge Argent looks over the document and sets it to the side. “Thank you.  We will recess until 9 am tomorrow morning where I will have a ruling.  Mr. Whittemore, because of the full shift you will be held in contempt overnight. Bailiff, please deliver Mr. Whittemore to the holding cells.”   Judge Argent stands and exits the courtroom with an armful of documents.

Parrish and Clarke helped the bailiff take Mr. Whittemore into custody.  Alpha Hale and the Sheriff turned to speak to Stiles, and he wasn’t there.  Derek, Laura, Papa, and Dr. Deaton are gone too. 

Danny stands up and nods respect to Alpha Hale.“Stiles went into labor. He saw Mr. Whittemore shift and then passed out. When Derek carried him out during the chaos, I saw blood on Stiles dress.”  Danny informs them.

“Thank you.” Alpha Hale says and follows the Sheriff out of the courtroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> windellthefierce and Guuurrrl, I want to congratulate you on guessing that Mr. Whittemore is a Naga.  
> I've done a ton of research into this Naga but I took a few liberties on this creature because I couldn't find the answers on things like reproduction or what would affect them like wolfsbane. I used Oleander because its a toxic plant and found almost everywhere in one from or another in the world today. 
> 
> Yes, Jackson and Isaac will rescue Joanna Whittemore now that Mr.Whittemore is spending a night in jail.  
> ( FYI. I hate snakes! )


	31. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Argent has some thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in three parts. First we visit the hospital, then Chris Argent at home, and last Mr. Whittemore.

John doesn’t wait for Alpha Hale to completely stop the SUV before getting out.  He takes the stairs to the OB ward, on the third floor, two at a time all he can think about is losing his son again.  ‘I saw blood on Stiles dress.’  Danny’s words echo in his head as he rounds the last corner on to the ward.

Two nurses stop him.  “John, breath.”  Melissa McCall places her hand on his chest. “You are no good to him worked up like this.”

“Dr. Yukimura is with him now.”  The other nurse tells him.

John takes a deep breath and tries to collect his thoughts.  Alpha Hale joins him and pulls him into a hug which helps. “I can’t lose him again.”

Dr. Yukimura approaches them.  Her face pinched with worry.  “Stiles is unconscious.  The sudden stress of the trial and with is medical history, it’s put too much stress on his body. The blood was due to one of the placentas detaching from the uterine wall. Right now I just want to monitor them and see how all of them deal with the start of labor.  However, I am worried that Stiles might be too weak to deliver normally.   We have to consider the possibility of a C-section.” Dr. Yukimura in forms them.  “As you both are aware the law states that the Omega’s Alpha has to sign for consent to do the surgery unless it’s a life or death situation.”

"Stiles doesn’t have an Alpha?”  John states the obvious. “So…”

“The pack Alpha or if he were a minor his parental Alpha.” Dr. Yukimura looks at the two.

“Get the paperwork, I’ll sign.”  Talia confidently states.

“Have you discussed this with Derek?”

“Yes.  He wanted to sign, but legally it has to be you or his mate.”

John moves past them and sneaks into his son’s room. It’s the same one as before.  Derek is holding Stiles' hand and trying to remain calm.  Stiles looks like he is sleeping peacefully.  He has two IV’s one in each arm.  Wires are attached to his belly monitoring the babies heartrates.  The soft beep of the machines is telling them that they are not in distress.

John sits on the other side of his son and takes his other hand.  After a few minutes, Derek speaks.

“What’s happening in court?”

“We are recessed until tomorrow.   Judge Argent will have a ruling tomorrow.” John answers.

“When Mr. Whittemore started to shift, Stiles heartrate spiked.  The amount of fear rolling off him was suffocating.   I think he remembered something from that night, right before he passed out.”

“I…thank you for taking care of him. For getting him out of there.”

Derek smiles and looks at Stiles' hand.  “Stiles and I have one thing in common.  We both lost our mates.  The reasons we lost them are totally different.  Page decided to put her music first, and Peter forced himself on Stiles.  I wish I knew Stiles before all this.  I keep on playing the what if, game. What if Peter didn’t kidnap him.  What if he was able to escape?   What if I wasn’t a coward all those times I went to his house?”

“I’ve been doing the same thing.  What if I was there when Claudia died?  What if I could have found him?” John looks at Stiles, and he feels like a failure.  “We can’t keep doing that.  It’s not healthy for any of us. What we can do is pick up the pieces and help Stiles raise the girls.”

Derek agrees, “I’m not leaving them no matter what the Judge says, and I’m not letting Mr.

Whittemore takes them.”

John looks at Derek and sees nothing but conviction in his words. He believes what he is saying. “I have no doubt that you’d fight for them  also that you’d have a whole pack to help you.”

John’s phone vibrates, and he excuses himself to answer it.  He ducks into an empty room across the hall. “Hello.”

“Sheriff.” Parrish is panicked. “We need you at the station.  A protest is breaking out over by the courthouse.  They are marching to the hospital.”

In the background, he can hear people chanting, “One Alpha plus One Beta or One Omega equals a family.” And “Omega rights, now.”

“Alright. I’m on my way.  Break the riot gear but don’t hand them out yet.” John leaves the room cursing.

 

Chris sits in his favorite chair in his home office sipping on a tumbler of brandy.  The TV is on in the background on mute.  No matter what channel it is on they were talking about the case, even Sports Center.   Each station making up most of its content by taking bits and pieces from the live feed.  The video recording has gone viral.  The stations even dug up news about the kidnapping.  The current topic is blaming the Sheriff for not being able to locate his son and that he wasn’t able to protect him.

He changes the channel.  The new channel is obviously pro Omega rights.  They are showing personal stories from Omega’s who had to give up their children because their mate was no longer with them.  This is the heart of the matter.  His ruling would push Omega right forward or backward.

The pro-Alpha side wants to keep the traditional family.  They believe children should be raised in a two-parent household consisting of an Alpha; Beta or Omega.  That an unmated Omega isn’t capable of this.  However a single Alpha or Beta can.   It’s the hypocrisy of the matter that bothers Chris. 

He often thinks of what life would have been like for his daughter if he was killed instead of his Omega wife.  She would have been ripped from her hands and forced to live in foster care or be adopted into a mated family.

The pro-Omega rights side is against this. One of the things Omega house deals with is the aftermath of this separation. It alone is one of the reasons the suicide rate for Omega’s is high.  Packs often take in Omega’s to help them deal.  They try to fight the system, but it’s rare that an Omega is reunited with their children.  Those that have the support of a pack, a job, and a home.  Even then they have weekly visits from social workers.   A single Omega with a family is often shunned in public. 

Treated as a leech on society. The kids constantly bullied, no matter what gender they are.

Chris opens the file on his lap.  The first document is the results of the paternity test.  He rereads it and can’t decide it’s good news or bad; however, it does give him a few questions.  He reaches for the pad of paper on the coffee table and starts to list them.  He needs the answers before he can give his ruling.

 

“David, David, David. You're losing it.  You exposed yourself on live TV.”  The blind Alpha’s cane clacks over the tile around the holding cell.

“They have Peter’s computer, we’ve already lost.”

“What have I told you before.  Those who control the narrative control of the world.  I have the networks working overtime tarnishing the Hale and Stilinski name.  The American people are so easily influenced.  They believe what we tell them.  When that bleeding heart rules against us, this little town will burn.”

“What happened to the Omega?” David askes.

“Get some rest.  Tomorrow you become a father.”  The Alpha orders and waves to the guard to let him out.


	32. Ruling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter in the trial of Whittemore vs Stiliniski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you've all been waiting for.

“All rise. The honorable Christopher Argent presiding.”  The bailiff announces as Chris takes the stand.

“Thank you, please be seated.”  Chris lays out his files. “Mr. Stilinski will not be with us today.  I was informed yesterday that he was admitted to Beacon Hills Memorial.   Before I begin, I’d like to say a few things.  American values are changing and so should our laws.  It's no longer about the nuclear family but about the village or pack that raises the next generation.  I was raised to believe that a family only consisted of a mated pair, whether it’s an Alpha and beta or Alpha and Omega or even a Beta and an Omega.   Then I became a parent to a wonderful omega daughter.  My omega wife died a few years ago, and I was left to raise her alone.  If I would have been the one that died she would have been taken from her mother and forced to live in an overcrowded foster care system or adopted by a mated pair.” Chris looks at Mr. Whittemore.  “Roscoe vs. Murphy was a landmark case but so is this one.  Not because of its similarities but because of its differences.  In this case, we have an Alpha who has admitted to having an affair with a mated Omega during his heat which resulted in a pregnancy.  It is unknown if Mr. Hale gave Mr. Whittemore consent to have relations with his mate.   However, by Mr. Stilinski’s testimony, he may have been drugged.  That is called rape Mr. Whittemore.  Without any evidence, you cannot be tired of that crime.” He shifts a few papers around. “In this case, we have the complex issues of kidnapping, assault, and slavery.  I see no evidence, yet, that you Mr. Whittemore are a knowing accomplice to the initial crimes; however, the evidence in the video clearly shows at you are an accessory after the fact.  As a member of the law, you ignored your duty to ensure the safety of a minor.  For that, you will be tired in a court of law.”

“The Omega was of age in the video.  When an Omega presents between the ages of fourteen and sixteen in the eyes of the law, they are no longer a minor.”  Mr. Whittemore argues.

“Mr. Stilinski’s age is not the only issue; it’s the fact that you were complacent to the continued crimes of abuse and mated slavery.  By your own admission, you and Mr. Hale are encouraging this behavior with your own mate and creation of instructional DVD’s.  As for Joanna Whittemore, she has been removed from your home.”

“You have no right. She belongs to me.” Mr. Whittemore closes a tight fist and tries to hold back his shift.

“She belongs to no one!”  Jackson stands and shouts at his father. “My mother is a human being, not a piece of furniture you can destroy. She has rights.”

“She is an Omega. She has no rights.” The blind Alpha stands and addresses Jackson. “Alpha Lahey please control your Omega.”

“His name is Jackson. Not Omega. I think he’s right. Omegas have rights and shouldn’t be treated like furniture. They should be loved, honored, and respected.” Isaac kisses Jackson on the cheek as he wraps his arms around his mate.

Chris bangs his gavel and he everyone in the courtroom turns their attention back to him.  He clears his throat and continues. “The heart of this case is what makes a family. I keep on coming back to the fact that it takes a village.  After my wife died, I relied on my friends and my family to help raise her.” He looks at Alpha Hale. “Does Mr. Stilinski have a village?”

Alpha Hale stands and addresses the courtroom. “Yes, your honor. He has a pack.  When we discovered that my brother had taken a mate and that he was with child, he moved in with my son, Derek.  My pack has already provided medical care, food, clothing, and housing above the basic requirements.  We will continue to do so for as long as necessary.   When the babies are born, he will be moving into the guest house on the Hale estate.  Derek has agreed to move in with them.”

“You and your pack are willing to financially support Mr. Stiliniski and his children.”

“My brother’s estate is in the process of being liquidated as his mate Stiles is entitled to that money.”

Mr. Whittemore laughs. “Omega’s can’t have a bank account or own property.”

“Another outburst Mr. Whittemore, and I’ll hold you in contempt again.” Judge Argent pulls out a paper. “This is the results of the paternity test.  As Peter Hale’s next of kin, Alpha Hale has the right to request it.” Judge Argent chuckles. “I’ve always wanted to say this.  Regarding the paternity in the custody case before us, Mr. Whittemore you are _not_ the father.  Peter Hale is the father.”

The Alpha gallery erupts in anger.  Judge Argent bangs his gavel.  Alpha Hale prepares to defend her pack as Mr. Whittemore starts to shift.  From the back of the courtroom, a gunshot into the floor silences everyone.  They turn and look at Sheriff Stiliniski in full uniform. “Enough.”

Judge Argent bangs his gavel one more time, and both sides sit. “Mr. Stiliniski has suffered enough. If we separated him from his children, then we are no better than Mr. Hale or those that support him. This idea, believe that a single unmated Omega can’t raise his or her own kids is outdated.  A hundred and two years ago Omega’s were emancipated, and all that did was allow them the false freedoms that Alpha’s and Beta’s have.  We still keep them oppressed by only allowing them freedom if they are mated and have the permission of their Alpha.  There are pockets of forward thinkers in this country, a movement, to truly allow Omega’s equal rights.  I hope that my ruling today will make a difference for this movement.  That one-day Omega’s will truly be equals.” Judge Argent pauses and takes a moment.  He knows millions of eyes are watching around the world. “I am granting Omega Stiles Stilinski custody of his children with three stipulations.  One he continues to receive therapy from Dr. Erica Reyes-Boyd.  Two he continues his education which will include parenting classes. Three a court-appointed social worker will monitor the children until they reach the age of maturity.”

The pack side of the courtroom claps and jumps with excitement as they hug each other cheering for there victory.  Papa looks back at his wife who is watching Sheriff Stiliniski and Deputy Parrish arrest Mr. Whittemore.  Papa pulls Isaac, Lydia, and Jackson to the side. “We have shopping to do.” He shows them a text from Derek.  It’s a picture of two red-faced angry newborns. 

The blind Alpha pushes past Papa Hale almost knocking him over as he yells into his cell phone.

 “Burn this town down and find me that Omega.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day.  
> Well, what did you think? I had to add the Jerry Springer moment. Do you agree with the ruling?  
> Next chapter, the birth of the twins.  
> 3-4 chapters left in this story. Then a few short one shots.


	33. Delivery

Stiles didn’t really wake up the rest of the day on Monday.  When he was awake, he was in what’s considered a fugue state.  Derek tried to talk to him, pull him out of this state but it didn’t help.  Erica stopped in and explained that Stiles mind was dealing with extreme stress and once he processes everything he will snap out of it.

It still troubled Derek to watch Stiles in this state halfway between sleep and awake. Yet he kept his vigil, holding his hand and talking to him.  Someone found him a copy of Harry Potter, and he continued to read to Stiles.  The nurses came and went, taking vitals and notes on the babies.  Somewhere around midnight, Derek fell asleep.  His head resting on the mattress still holding Stiles' hand.

The sun was just starting to break thru over the horizon of the Preserve when Stiles body jolted back to reality waking Derek in the process.

“Hey,”  Stiles said pulling his hand from Derek’s.  He blinked a few times until his eyes focused. His heart rate spiked.

“Stiles, you're in the hospital.  You are fine; the babies are fine.” Derek looked Stiles in the eyes and moved a stray hair back tucking it behind his ear.  “Breath.”

Stiles focused his breathing and matching it with Derek’s. “Thanks. What time is it?”

“Almost 6 am. You’ve been out of it for a while now.  Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

Derek reached over and pushed Stiles call button.  A few minutes later a nurse came in. “Well, look who is finally awake.  I’ll let the doctor know.” She wrote down Stiles vitals and the babies heartrates.

“When’s breakfast?”  Stiles asks.

“I’ll call the cafeteria and see if they can bring your tray up early.” She smiled and left the room.

Stiles yawned and stretched. Derek just watched him.  He realized that in all the time he knew Stiles he has never seen him yawn or stretch.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Derek took a deep breath noticing the changes to Stiles scent.  It wasn’t neutral sour or a muted hint of lemon anymore.  He smelled amazing, like warm apple pie on a summers day.  Sweet like honey and fresh baked cookies. It was Stiles true scent, and it was intoxicating.  Derek couldn’t help himself; he kept taking deep breaths letting the new scent take hold in his mind, his lungs and his soul treasuring it like a precious gift.  Then he smelled something else.  Something that he never wants to smell on Stiles. Blood. “Are you…” Derek started to say as one of the monitors next to Stiles let out a shrill scream. Derek reached for the call light, then darted to the door as a team of nurses flooded in followed by Dr. Yukimura.

Derek took a step back and watched as they assessed Stiles condition.  One nurse moved the heart monitors around trying to pick up both heartbeats.  Another took a set of vital signs, and the last nurse helped Dr. Yukimura pull back Stiles sheets.  Stiles was sitting in a small pool of blood.  Stiles' face was pale and ashen.

“Julie, call the OR have them prep for an emergency c-section. Monica, call the blood bank to have two pints on standby, werewolf blood if they have it.”

“Werewolf?”  Derek questioned, “Why?  What’s going on?  Is he alright?”

Two orderlies came in pushing a gurney.  Dr. Yukimura pulls Derek to the side of the room so the nurses and the orderlies can transfer Stiles to the stretcher.

“Do you remember yesterday when you brought Stiles in.  I told you about a condition called placental abruption.  I had hoped it was just a partial separation from the uterine wall but with this much blood one of the babies placenta’s most likely have separated.”  She explained. “With Stiles past medical history and his poor nutrition he’s going to need a blood transfusion. Werewolf blood is universal, and the healing properties in werewolf blood will give him a better chance at surviving the surgery.”

“I’ll do it.” Derek offers rolling up his sleeve. “Take as much as he needs.”

“Julie have a blood transfusion kit sent to the OR.”  Dr. Yukimura ordered as she followed Stiles and the rest of the medical team out of the room at to the OR.

Laura and Cora were stationed at the doorway.  “What’s going on?”  Laura askes as the three Hales follow the gurney.

“Emergency c-section.” Derek answers, his worry in his voice is enough to keep his sister from asking any more questions.

“I’m going to call mom.” Cora veers off into an empty room.

“Call the Sheriff too,”  Laura yells back as they take the final turn to the OR.

 

Someone hands Derek and Laura a set of scrubs and instructs them to change if they want to go in. When they open the door to the operating room, Stiles is unconscious.  A mask is over his face and a curtain separating his lower half is being raised.  Derek sits on a stool next to Stiles.  He wants to hold Stiles' hand, but they are strapped down.  Stiles looks frail, like just breathing on him would cause him to shatter like glass. So, he focuses on Stiles heartbeat and breathing as a nurse moves his arm so they can start the transfusion. He blocks everything out.  Stiles and the babies are the only things that matter now.  If he looks away…. He can’t think like that.  Not now. Stiles needs him.  He needs Stiles. He needs the girls. His family.

Thirty minutes after they rolled Stiles in Derek hears the incredible sound.  It pulls him back to reality.  It pierces the silence like sweet music to his ears. The holler and the screeching cry of a newborn. Derek smiles and lets out part of the breath he'd been holding. He can’t breathe freely until the other baby is born.  Seven minutes later, another holler and whaling cry of a newborn baby is heard. And Derek lets out the breath he'd been holding.  He can breathe again. He can feel the overwhelming tears drip down his face.   Laura puts her hand on his shoulder, offering her support.  Derek looks at his sister, and she too is crying in relief.

“Do you want to meet your daughters?” Asks one of the nurses, Julie, Derek thinks her name is.

Derek stands on shaky legs, and with Laura’s support, he makes his way over to the infant warmers where they are bundled in soft blankets with little pink and purple knitted hats.  Derek fumbles for his phone and like a new dad he takes several pictures.  At that moment he wishes that he was their biological father.   He looks at them and makes a promise. “Little girls, I’m Derek. I promise to love you, protect you and respect you for the rest of my life.”

The two girls are placed together within an infant warmer and then rolled to the NICU.  Laura and Cora follow the girls.

Derek turns back to Stiles.

Dr. Yukimura is stitching him back up.  “He’s going to make it Derek. Your blood is helping him.”

Derek lets out another breath he’d been holding.  It takes another forty-five minutes before Dr. Yukimura is finished and Stiles is detached from the machines before they are wheeling him back to his room.

Two new pack members are standing guard at Stiles door.  Derek sinks back down into the chair next to Stiles bed. A nurse remains in another seat.  She’s taking vitals every ten minutes while Stiles starts to wake up from the anesthesia.  It takes over an hour before Stiles starts to twitch and blink awake.  He lifts his hand to try and remove the oxygen mask, but the nurse stops him.

 

Stiles looks at Derek and tries to focus his eyes. “Wha…wha...?”

“You started to bleed more. You had surgery.  A c-section.”

“Bab…Bab.”

“The babies are fine.  They are in the NICU.” Derek pulls out his phone and shows Stiles the pictures of his daughters. 

“When you wake up more, you can see them.” The nurse tells Stiles, and he nods in agreement.

“Sleep…” Stiles closes his eyes and goes back to sleep. 

When he wakes a few hours later, he tries to sit up, but he feels like a bear is sitting on his belly.  It takes him a few minutes to realize that he’s not pregnant anymore.  Derek is at this side coaxing him to breathe, to stay calm.  Stiles sees black lines run up Derek’s arm and instantly the pressure, the pain and discomfort he has is less.  The next thing he notices is Derek’s smile. “What?”

“My father just called.  Judge Argent gave his ruling.  Stiles, he gave you full custody of your girls. The had three stipulations but nothing to worry about.”

Stiles can’t hold back the tears. He can keep his daughters.  He can be their Papa.  It’s the best news he’s ever heard.  Derek reaches over and gives Stiles a gentle hug. “Can I see them?”

“I’ll call the nurse.”  Derek reaches for the call button.  The intercom in the room chimes.

“Can I help you?”

“Stiles is awake. He would like to meet his daughters.”

“Dr. Yukimura doesn’t want Stiles moved just yet, but I will have the nursery bring them to you.”

Stiles can’t stop smiling. His daughters. His babies.  He wants to jump to run, to shout for joy.  It’s twelve years of birthday’s, and Christmases all rolled in one.  The only two good things that came out of twelve years of hell.

Fifteen minutes later Laura and Cora wheel in a bassinet with two red-faced mad little girls.  Derek takes another picture this one he sends to his father.  Stiles makes grabby hands and Laura hands him one of the babies and Derek picks up the other.

“Which one is the oldest?”  Stiles asks.

“They have a band on their legs.” Laura pulls out the foot of the baby Stiles in holding.  “See, Baby

Girl ‘A’ Stiliniski and Derek is holding Baby Girl ‘B’ Stilinski.”

“No, he’s holding Amanda Faith, and I’m holding Miranda Joy,” Stiles announces and reaches for the other baby. Derek places the younger one in Stiles other arm.  Laura and Cora coo over the names as they snap pictures.

Derek steps back the room is filled with an overabundance of joy, happiness, and love.  It’s so strong that you don’t need to be a werewolf to feel it.  The strife of the outside world fades away at this moment. Derek can’t think of anything happening in Beacon Hills.  Nothing else matters.

Laura’s phone rings bursting the bubble of the moment.  Her face changes suddenly from happy to alarmed.  “Principle Thomas, is Nathan alright?” Derek listens in.

“Miss. Hale, Nathan was abducted by two strong Alpha’s.  Two of Nathan’s friends and our science teacher tried to fight them off, but they were overpowered.  I tried to get a hold of your mother and father but wasn’t able to reach them. If….”

Laura hangs up and growls.  She tries to control her shift.  Her eyes flash gold and claws itch to extend.  Derek puts himself in her eyes sight and draws her attention. “I told mom to send Nathan to Grandma and Grandpa’s, with Henry and James, but she didn’t want him to go.” She fumes.

“Laura go.  Find mom. Find dad. Find Nathan.” Derek tells her.

Laura gives her brother and sister a quick hug, and she was gone.

“Cora, tell the nurses that Miranda and Amanda are not leaving this room.” Derek orders his sister.

“Then go help, Laura.”

One of the babies starts to fuss.  “Someone’s hungry.”  Stiles reaches for the fussy baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the C-section bit, I didn't want to go into to much detail. I do know what goes on in a C-section (I've had one.) That's why I focused on Derek and Laura.  
> In most hospitals, I know all C-section babies go to the NICU to be monitored and evaluated after birth. That is why the girls get taken there.  
> I asked for names and I searched on my own. I decided on Miranda, means marvelous, and Joy. Then I chose Amanda, Worthy Of Love, and paired it with Faith. I like how they are similar and that they rhyme.  
> I might for later, fics, use the nicknames of Mira and Mandy. 
> 
> Thank you for all my loyal readers, those that comment and those that don't. Stick with me, we have a few more chapters to go. As always, more drama to come.


	34. GPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things explained, and things developed.

Laura was frantic, working herself into a panic and struggling to control her shift by the time she reached her car.  She could hear the angry protesters in the streets.   They were chanting “Alpha and Omega make a family.” And “Alpha’s over Omega.” She knew the roads would be blocked. It was about a mile to the Sheriff’s station.   She changed her shoes and ran.   She weaved through the crowds and cut through back allies until she made it to the station.

The station was organized chaos.   The Sheriff was talking on his phone. “We need the National

Guard, Governor.  I don’t have the manpower to control fifty thousand people.”

Laura scanned the prescient and found Parish and Clarke watching the news feed. “Jordan.” He looked up. “Where is my mom?”

“She was talking to Mr. Whittemore in the holding cells.” She bolted past the Deputies.

When she got halfway to the cells, Talia was making her way to the bullpen.  “Laura, why aren’t you at the hospital?”  Talia asked looking cross.

“Principle Thomas called me.”

“Nathan.”  Talia demeanor changed.  Her eyes flashed red.

“They took him.”

The Alpha growled. The whole station paused. The only sounds came from the ringing phones and the drone of the TV.  Talia’s heels echoed as she marched to the Sheriff.

“Thanks for your help,” John said sarcastically as he hung up.  He looked at the Alpha, “The Governor isn’t going to send the National Guard.  He doesn’t support Judge Argent's decision and says we need to clean up the mess we made ourselves.  Everyone back to work.” He ordered his office.

“My son has been kidnapped,” Talia announces.

“Parrish,” John calls all of them into his office. “Have you and Danny finished the facial recognition on everyone in the courtroom?”

“Not all of them but I do have a few red flags,”  Parrish said handing the file over to John. “First up we have that blind asshole that threatened Isaac and Jackson.  He goes by an alias, Deucalion, but thanks to Danny, his real name is…” “Gideon Emery,” John said gritting his teeth.

“Who’s Gideon Emery?” Laura askes.

Talia’s cell phone rang before anyone could answer. “Hello?” Talia puts the call on speaker.

“Alpha Hale.”

“Deucalion.”

“Good. You know who I am.  You should also know that I have your son.  He’s quite a fighter.”

“What do you want?”

“I purpose a trade.  Peter Hale’s Omega and babies for your son.”

“DON’T DO IT, MOM!”  Nathan screams, and a slap could be heard over the phone making everyone in the room wince.

“Learn your place Omega.”  Deucalion spits back.

“Why do you want Stiles so bad?” Alpha Hale askes.

“Ask the Sheriff.  Two hours Old Mile High Road. Just you, the Omega and the kids.”  Deucalion hangs up.

Talia needed to be strong as much as she wanted to cry, to scream, to rip someone to shreds. She needed to stay focused.  “What is so special about your son?”

“That’s a long story, but I’ll just give you the highlights.” John takes a seat at his desk. “Twenty-two years ago I met my wife at the Eastern European Counsel.  I was assigned guard duty to the embassy.  It was love at first sight, she tripped and fell into my arms.” John smiles at the memory.

“She was engaged to be mated to Gideon Emery.  It was an arranged mating, and she wanted out. Claudia was a Spark on her way to being the pack mage. I found evidence that Mr. Emery only wanted to use Claudia and her powers for his own agenda.  We took it to her Alpha.  The only way Claudia could leave the pack was if we were married and she bound her powers.  So, that’s what we did.   We got married, and instead of binding her powers she chose not to use them.    Four years later, Stiles is two.  He hasn’t shown any signs of magic until one night he has a truly mad and had bad temper tantrum.  He created a freak lightning storm that caused a city-wide blackout.   We decided to bind Stiles powers.  The plan was unbound them when he was sixteen.  The spell Claudia did, to bind Stiles, had side effects.  She died slowly six years later.”

“Stiles is an Elemental Spark,”  Laura said with disbelief. “Wow.”

Alpha Hale crossed her arms and took all the information in.  Stiles was or could be extremely powerful, and in the hands of a man like Deucalion, it would be disastrous. “Ok, how do we get my son back and keep your son safe?”

“His medical alert necklace,” Papa said from the doorway surprising them.  Talia turned and hugged her mate. “It has GPS.”

“I’ll talk to Danny see if he can track it.” Parrish ran out of the office.

“I called Scott and Allison. They are mobilizing the rest of the pack to help take back the town.”

Papa said.  “It is a warzone out there.”

Deputy Clarke pokes her head in, “Sheriff two FBI guys are here.”

“Send them in.”

Alpha Hale addresses the Sheriff, “I’ll have my pack escort anyone that doesn’t live in Beacon Hills out.” The Hales follow her out of the office.

“What can I do for you boys?”  John askes.

They pull out their badges and flash the Sheriff. “I’m Agent Brennan, and this is Agent Marsh.”

“Quite the riot you got going on out there.” Agent Marsh comments. “Have you called the Governor for aid.”

“No. I’ll do that.” Sheriff Stiliniski tone is dripping in sarcasm. “Sorry. It’s just been a long month. I called the jackass, and he isn’t going to help.  The local pack has stepped in to help.”

“We will call our bosses and see what we can do to help.”

“Thank you. That will be much appreciated. Now, what can I do for you?”

Agent Brennan hands the Sheriff a file folder, he opens it and shows the Sheriff a picture of Deucalion.

“This is Deucalion, he’s head of a domestic terrorist organization called Alpha’s First.  They are an

Alpha supremacist group that want to enslave Omega’s and Beta’s.”

“If they have control over Stiles then they can… Christ.” John slumps down in his desk.  Taking a moment to think over everything he’s just heard.

John has heard of Alpha First.  Their radical propaganda is all over the internet and late night TV. Their recruitment has gradually become more and more aggressive.  They’ve claimed responsibility in several bombings at Omega houses and Omega rights demonstrations over the last twenty years making them a household name.   Alpha First goal is to have an Alpha dominated society under a Supreme Alpha.   It’s just the type of organization that Peter would have been a part of.

“We would like to speak with Mr. Whittemore. If we can get him to turn on Deucalion, then we could take down the whole organization.”

“You can try, Agent Marsh, but he hasn’t said a word since we read him his rights.”  The Sheriff escorts them to the holding cells.

John wants to get out there to help his officers, to help the pack, to take back his city but he can’t right now.  He stands watching the flat screen TV mounted behind a row of Deputies desks.  The news is reporting on the demonstration turning violent.  Alpha First members now wear red and black armbands with a large red A. Several businesses are up in flames.  Firetrucks try to get through the crowds to but no matter how loud they honk or sirens blare the Alpha’s don’t move.  A dark part of the Sheriff wants to tell them to run them over, but he just watches.  

Then reinforcements arrive in the form of a hundred wolfs and the national guard that wasn’t supposed to be there.  He recognizes the man leading the charge and old friend, Bret Talbot Sr.

He’ll thank him later with a nice bottle of scotch.

A cheer from the back brings John out of his thoughts.  He sees Parrish kiss Danny on the cheek as the young man smiles from ear to ear.

“Nathan turned on his GPS.  We have a location.”  Danny points to the blinking red dot on the screen.

“I know exactly where they are.  It’s an old abandoned house about five miles outside of Hale territory.” Alpha Hale tells the group.

“We leave in five,” John says pointing out four deputies to accompany them.

 

 

Meanwhile

“LET ME OUT OF HERE!”  Nathan screams for like the hundredth time, but the Alpha just laughs at him.  After they called his mother, they shoved him in a dog crate.  The crate is big enough for a Great Dane but not for a twelve-year-old boy, even if he’s an Omega.  When they toss a half empty can of beer at him, he turns around and sits down at the far end of the crate.  Turning his back to the kidnappers.

They took his glasses so, everything is fuzzy, and he sees double.  It gives him a headache.  He hopes it won’t trigger a seizure.  Then he remembers he’s going to be late for his next dose of medicine.  It’s become a habit of reaching for the necklace around his neck when he’s stressed or worried. It grounds him.  He didn’t want to wear it when his mother gave it to him, but once they added a wolf pendant, it became a reminder, an anchor to his family, his pack.  He holds it tight and thinks about them as he presses the eyes turning on the GPS tracker.  He sends up a silent plea to whoever will hear it for someone to rescue him from this nightmare.

 

Agent Marsh and Agent Brennen walk into the holding cell area.  Mr. Whittemore is leaning back against the cold cement walls when he sees them he just chuckles.

“I don’t think this is anything to laugh at.” Marsh reached up by the door and disconnects the video.

“Let me out of here.” Mr. Whittemore demands.

“Mr. Deucalion is not happy with you,” Brennen says.

 “You shifted in front of the Omega.”

“You scared him so, bad he went into labor.”

“He’s bonded with them.”

“They weren’t mine to being with.”

 “You lost the case.”

“They had Peter’s laptop.” Mr. Whittemore says. “How was I supposed to know Peter kept everything on it?”

“You were his partner!” Marsh shouts at him. “At least you wiped his computer at the office.” Mr. Whittemore looks at his feet.

“You got to be kidding me.” Brennen pulls out his weapon and screws on a silencer.

“I don’t know why Deucalion ever trusted you and Peter to train that Omega.”

“Thank you, Mr. Whittemore, your services are no longer required.”  Brennen pulls the trigger shooting Mr. Whittemore between the eyes.  He dismantles his weapon, and both Agents walk out of the Sheriff station as if nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this story I didn't see the whole picture of how it would develop then just after I introduced Mr. Whittemore as a bad guy. I knew where this story was headed. Some of you have guessed along the way the direction of the plot. All are good guesses. I didn't want to give any spoilers away so, I tried not to reply to those comments.  
> We are in the last few chapters of this story. I will be sad to see it end but I might revisit it for a part two in the future. I do have short drabble stories that will visit Derek and Stiles.  
> Thank you for all you comments, questions and kudos.


	35. Demon Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Pack vs. the Alpha Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life happened then I struggled with the fight scene.

Derek reads the text from Laura its short and sweet.  _Found Nat.  Going to get him back._   Getting him back from who?  How? Why did they take him?   Derek starts to pace and flex his claws the more he worries about his little brother.  He wants to go with them, but he’s stuck…not stuck…he’s torn between Stiles and the girls and the fight that is happening without him.

“Dude, stop moving. You're making me dizzy.” Stiles says from the bed where he’s finishing feeing Amanda.

The word dude stops him.  Stiles has never called him dude.  Now that he thinks about it Stiles has been different since he woke up. “Dude?”

“Yeah.  Like in that turtle's cartoon.”

Derek sits on the edge of the bed and watches Stiles wrap the baby back up her blanket.

“Nathan was kidnapped.”

The door to the hospital room opens and Papa caring a large pink, and purple gift bag enters.  Derek rushes to hug his father needing to calm his wolf with his father scent.   When he pulls away, he asks, “What going on?”

Papa sets the bags down on the chair next to the bed. “Well, we both know I’m no good in a fight, but you are. Your mother wants you to meet her here.”  Papa holds out a piece of paper. “I’ll watch over Stiles and the twins.  Boyd and Erica are outside waiting for you.”

“Thank you.”  Derek turns to Stiles who is smiling at his twins.  “Stiles, I going to leave for a few hours. I will be back.” He kisses Stiles' hands.

“Go, save your brother.  Papa here can help me with these two kiddos.”

“Stiles, I need to tell you something before I go.”  Derek looks him in the eyes and Papa steps back trying to give them some privacy. “I’ve only known you a short time.  We had a rocky start, mostly on my part since I didn’t understand just what my uncle did to you.” Derek pauses gathers his thoughts. “What I’m trying to say is, I like you…a lot.” Derek smiles, he wants to say more, but it's too soon.

Stiles puts his hand in Derek’s. “I like you too.” He smiles back.

Derek gets lost in Stiles' eyes for a moment then reaches up cupping Stiles' cheek.  He runs his thumb over Stiles jaw. He wants to kiss Stiles, but he stops himself.  He settles for kissing  Stiles hands again and then kisses each of the babies.  He hugs his father one more time and then leaves.   The moment the door closes behind him, he regrets not kissing Stiles, but he doesn’t turn back.

Erica and Boyd are waiting in the patient drop off and pick up area.  Derek climbs in the back of the SUV, and Boyd drives off.

“Who took Nat?” Derek asks as they merge into traffic.

Erica answers. “Have you heard of Alpha First.”

“Yeah. They took him?”

“Yes.  The Sheriff believes that they are behind everything.” Boyd adds.

“Its lead by a man named Deucalion.  Peter and Mr. Whittemore were apart of this madness.  They took Nathan to get to Stiles.”

Derek sat back and wondered why an Alpha would go through all this trouble just to get Stiles. What is unique about Stiles?   When they exited the city Boyd brakes the speed limit.  He pulls over just a little over a mile from the farmhouse.  Two police cruisers and two SUV’s were parked waiting for them.

Derek, Erica, and Boyd walked over to the pack.  Talia and Laura are already in full shift.  Derek reaches out and pulls Laura’s large black and gray speckled wolf close to him, running his finger through her soft fur.   The Sheriff, Parrish and two deputies he doesn't recognize joined them.

“Derek, how’s Stiles and my granddaughters?” John askes

“Good.  Stiles can’t wait for you to meet them.”

“Same.  First, we have to deal with this threat.”  The Sheriff turns to the small army gathered.  “Listen up.”  He orders pointing to Parrish as he steps forward.

“Alright. About a mile south of here is an abandoned farmhouse with an unknown number of Alpha’s.” Parrish held up a picture, “This is Deucalion.  We want him alive if possible.  If you kill him, it only makes him a martyr.  Like adding gasoline to an already temperamental fire.” Next, he held up a photo of Nathan. “This is Nathan Hale.  He is human.  Our primary adjective is to rescue him.  Sheriff, Riley, Armstrong and I will enter from the back and secure the house.  Talia, Laura, and Derek will enter from the front in a full shift.  Erica and Boyd find Nathan.  We will regroup here.  Any questions?”

Derek hid behind one of the SUV’s and starts to undress.  He doesn’t have a problem with his own nudity, but out of respect of the humans, he shifts behind the vehicle.   Derek’s full shift is impressive. He’s a sleek black wolf with striped of white from his muzzle down to the center of his chest.  He stands slightly shorter than his mother’s solid black wolf and the same height at Laura’s.  He knows because when they both were able to fully shift Papa measured them and took photos for the scrapbooks. Derek trots over to his mother and sister.  Then they take off, full speed to the farmhouse.

 

Deucalion can smell them half a mile away.   He chuckles.  “Well, boy.” Duke kicks Nathan cage.

“It seems that your mommy wants a fight.”

Nathan musters as much strength and courage as he can.  “My mother is the most powerful Alpha in the Western United States, and you kidnapped her baby.  Did you think she wouldn't come after me?” He spits at Duke’s feet.

“Do you know who I am boy. I am the alpha of alphas. I am the apex of apex predators. I am

DEATH, DESTROYER OF WORLDS. I - AM - THE DEMON WOLF!"

Nathan just laughs at the red angry faced Alpha. “No, you are a bully and a coward. You’re as scary as a baby bunny rabbit.”

Deucalion ripped open the caged and grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck and dragged him outside shifting with every step. His claws dug into the soft flesh of the back of Nathan’s neck as he fought to get free. Deucalion stands on the porch, Ennis and Kali flank him, they watch the three wolves approach.

Talia growls when she smells the blood of her cub.  Her eyes as red as a laser beam fixated on Deucalion.  Derek and Laura growl and claw the ground trying to intimidate their prey.

“Alpha Hale and cubs, so nice of you to join us.”

Erica and Boyd stepped in behind Alpha Hale, “Let him go?” Erica growls her beta shift takes over.

“When this is all over I’ll teach you respect, Omega.” Ennis licks his fangs.

Boyd shifts and looking right at Nathan who was no longer struggling. “Nat, Now.”

Nathan elbows Deucalion in the soft flesh of his side targeting his kidneys then stomps on his foot as hard as he possibly can.  Deucalion loosens his grip on Nathan enough for him to get free. Nathan runs back into the house slamming the door and sinking to the floor. He can hear the fight outside.

Deucalion roars as Talia leaps on the porch sinking her teeth into his forearm.  Deucalion reaches with his clawed hand and digs it into the back of Talia's neck attempting to dislodge her.  Talia hangs on, putting all her strength into her bite as her claws raked down Deucalion side bringing him to his knees. Deucalion slashes at Talia dragging his claws over her abdomen.  She howls in pain but attacks again. Her fangs digging into Deucalion side as he struggles to stand.  He grabs her neck again and pulls her off. Talia spits out a  chunk of his flesh.  She watches him bleed as she shifts back.

 

Derek has Ennis’s shoulder locked in his jaws as he takes a hunk of flesh from his bones. Ennis roars in pain reaching over his injured shoulder, grabbing Derek and tossing him out into the overgrown grass of the front lawn. Derek spits blood as he returns for another attack.  Ennis leaps off the porch landing next to Derek. Ennis lunges trying to grab a tuff of fur but Derek shifts from wolf to human leaving Ennis with nothing but air.  Derek now, in a beta shift, swipes at the Alpha clawing him from shoulder to groin.  When Ennis reacts to the new injury, slowed by blood loss, Derek grabs him by his throat sinking his claws in.  “Surrender or die.”

“Never.”

Derek pulls out his claws along with Ennis’s throat.  Ennis falls to the ground dead.  Derek takes a step back and watches his mother and sister fight.

Laura has claw marks down her back staining her fur coat. She’s standing on top of Kali jaws wrapped around the throat.  Derek moves to watch as she rips Kali’s throat out with her teeth. 

Talia has shifted to her beta form.  Deucalion has her pinned to the deteriorating front window.  Most of the glass has been shattered leaving only jagged edges in the panes.   He snarls. “The great Alpha Hale dies today.”  Deucalion smiles then collapses to the porch, a large sharp piece of glass is buried under his arm in his armpit.  Talia struggles to stay upright.

Derek runs grabs his mother as she collapses.   Laura snarls and grabs Deucalion pinning him to the deck.   Erica and Boyd run into the house looking for Nathan.  A few minutes later Boyd caries out a shaking Nathan.

Nathan is crying, “He was going to kill mom.” He looks at Laura.  “Is he dead?”

“No, but he’s going to wish he was,” Laura answers her foot on Deucalion throat.

From inside the house, Derek hears the Sherriff and his deputies yell clear as they sweep the rooms. The Sheriff exits the front door as Talia stands.  Her arms clutching her gut where Deucalion almost sliced through her.

She reaches for Nathan who leans over to hug his mom. “Thank you, baby.” She whispers in his ear as she breaths in his scent. “I love you.”

“Can we go home now?” Nathan askes, Erica and Boyd carry him to the SUV’s parked at the end of the driveway.

Parrish helps Derek stand. “The house is filled with computers. I bet he ran his entire operation out of here.”

“Call the US Marshals and Danny.” The Sherriff says handcuffing Deucalion with wolfsbane laced cuffs.

 

Meanwhile

Beacon Hills Memorial has never been this busy.  The ER is packed with injured bystanders, protesters, and rioters.  No one notices two twin Alpha’s enter and makes their way to the elevators.

“What floor?”  Aiden asks his brother.

“Third.” Ethan pushes the button, and the doors close taking them up to the OB ward. “Why does

Deucalion wants this Omega so bad?”

“It’s not our place to ask questions.” Aiden reminds him. “Besides, would you rather face off with

Alpha Hale or a weak Omega.”

“Let’s just get this over with.” Ethan sighs as the door opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know cliffhanger. I love writing them. Sorry....maybe.  
> So, did I do the fight scene justice? It wasn't easy to write. As far as Nathan stabbing Deucalion, the window was broken, if that part is unclear. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and sticking with this story. Next chapter in a few days.


	36. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Derek is standing on the old farmhouse porch trying to focus, to listen to his mother, his Alpha but he can’t. All he hears is a panicked dumb beat. It’s frantic, chaotic, angry as it gets louder and louder till he can fell it in his bones.   His wolf claws to be set free.   He flexes his hand, claws refusing to recede.  He eyes no longer glow beta blue but Alpha red.

“Stiles.” Is all he says as he the wolf takes over.  Transforming before his paws hit the grass.  He faintly hears his mother and the rest of the pack try to call him back.  He can’t go back.

He lets the wolf take over.  His paws hit the pavement of the highway. Like a cadence, the sound of his claws clacking pushing him faster and faster. His wolf screaming in he mind _. ‘Stiles, hurt, danger_ , _protect.’_   The words stroke the fire of the new Alpha wolf power coercing through his veins.

Faster then he's ever run before he makes it to the hospital.  The wolf stalks in the front doors.  The woman behind the reception desk stands and acknowledges him.  She recognizes his wolf and pushes the button for the elevator.  They ride up to the third floor in silence.  When the doors open on the third floor, he stalks out, but the woman returns to the ground floor.

The lights flicker. The smell of blood is strong, overpowering, but it’s not Stiles.  He hears faint whimpers from the other rooms as he passes.  He stops outside Stiles room.  Cora and Isaac are knocked out but alive.  He nudges his sister, and she bats him away.  The door to the room is ajar.

He shifts back to human only his beta shift remaining.

Derek steps inside and sees Papa on the floor unconscious, he can hear his heartbeat.  Stiles and the twin are missing.  A wave of panic washes over him. He tries to listen, to stretch his senses to find him.  He concentrates blocking out all the other noises of the hospital.   He growls, frustrated that he can’t find him.

“Der?”  Papa mumbles out coming back to himself. “Stil..they took him.”

“Papa.” Derek helps his father sit up. “Stiles, the babies.”

“I pushed the girls in the bathroom when we heard Cora and Isaac fighting them.”

Derek pushes open the bathroom door. Both girls are asleep in the hospital bassinet.  He’s wheeling them out as Cora runs in the room in her beta shift.

“Cora put away the claws and help your old man up,” Papa tells her holding out his hand.

Cora rolls her eyes and helps her father up. “Derek, they were not normal Alpha’s.  Twins that morphed into one large one.”

Isaac joins them. “Really strong, like an Alpha wolf on steroids.” Isaac tosses Derek a set of scrubs.

“Can’t walk around a hospital naked.”

Derek puts the scrubs on, “Do you know where they are taking him or why?”

“I heard them say helicopter as I passed out.” Papa looks at the twins inspecting for injuries. “Go, we’ll take care of these two.”

Derek races out of the room and up the five flights of stairs to the roof.   The closer he gets, the more he can hear an approaching helicopter.  Amongst the noise, he can hear Stiles heartrate, its fast and angry.  He opens the door to the roof and finds the morphed twins holding Stiles by the scruff of his neck.

Derek roars in anger.  His eyes bleed red, his claws and fangs extend as he runs at them.   They toss Stiles to the tarmac and run at Derek.  They clash in midair, but they manage the first strike clawing a deep swath over Derek’s torso.  Blood drips, but it doesn’t stop him. He grabs the abomination and flings him like a wet towel to the electrical cage with enough force to cause sparks to fly.  Derek turns towards Stiles. Derek can feel the gash on his body healing slowly, but he’s still hurt from the fight at the farmhouse.

 

Stiles stands slowly and watches the twins separate. Waves of anger waft over him.  The bright cloudless sky turns dark as night.  Clouds form from nothing and rain starts to drip down in massive drops.  The helicopter lands and the door opens drawing both their attention.  When Stiles turns his eyes are solid white, and electricity is rolling off him like he’s Pikachu. An unknown alpha steps out of the helicopter and grabs Stiles arm.

Lightning strikes the helicopter, and it bursts into flames. The pilot falls out trying to put out the flames that cover his body.  Stiles smiles and watches the Alpha who touched him spasms like he just got shot with a taser.

Aiden roars and charges at Stiles but Derek intercepts him grabbing him and slamming him down to the concrete of the rooftop.  Derek roars in Aiden face as he chokes the Alpha.  Aiden struggles but Derek’s grip is firm, and he passes out.  Derek stands and looks at the other twin.

Ethen holds up his hands in surrender. “I never wanted any part of this.  My brother has always forced me to go with him.”

“Stiles.” Derek shifts back to human and looks at Stiles.

The electrical sparks shock the air around him, and Stiles with solid white eyes looks at his hand.  He watches them jump from one finger to the next.  “How do I make it stop.” Stiles cries out. “Look at me.” Derek is now one step away from the omega. Stiles looks up. “Think about your babies. Miranda and Amanda.  They are safe. Papa, Cora, and Isaac are watching them, but they need you. You are their father, their Papa and no one is going to take them from you.”

Stiles listens to Derek.  He takes a deep breath.  He closes his eyes and remembers the quick kiss he gave both them before Papa pushed them in the bathroom.  When he opens his eyes the sparks are gone, and he knows his eyes are back to normal.  Stiles looks up, and the rain stops as the clouds recede.

Derek pulls him into his arms and Stiles nuzzles his neck. They stand there a few long seconds breathing each other in.  When they pull apart, Derek looks in Stiles' eyes. He searches the honey whiskey orbs for permission, and when Stiles slides his hand in Derek’s hair, he pulls the shorter man closer.  Their lips collide, and Derek can feel gentle sparks dance along his tongue as it slides next to Stiles.   The kiss is full of love, passion, and hope.  It’s everything a kiss should be made of. When they finally pull apart to breathe.

Stiles is smiling, “Wow.”

“Was that your first kiss?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Derek holds Stiles in a hug a few more minutes.  It’s broken up by security guards and paramedics rushing onto the roof.  Derek holds Stiles' hand, and they walk back down to the room. 

 

When they enter the room, Talia and John are each holding a baby.  Stiles stops, freezes and looks down.  Derek cups his chin. “Not going back to that,” Derek says and kisses Stiles in the forehead.

Talia stands with the baby and walks over to Stiles. “It’s over Stiles.  You and these beautiful girls are safe.” She hands the baby over to Stiles. “They are yours.”

“And Derek’s?” Stiles says it like a question.

Derek smiles with tears in his eyes.  “And mine.”

John hands the baby over to Derek. “And ours, don’t forget us grandparents want to be a part of their lives too.” John gives Stiles a side hug and a kiss on the forehead as his cell phone rings. “Duty calls.” He answers it as he leaves the room.

 

By the end of the evening, Stiles has been given a clean bill of health.  He’s healing remarkably well, and the doctors are attributing it to the werewolf blood transfusion.  Both girls have also been checked over, and the doctors will be releasing all of them in the morning.

Derek sits back in the chair and watches Stiles sleep. He can hear the rapid heartbeats of the girls…his girls.  Every time he thinks that he can’t help but smile.  Stiles still has a long way to normal, and he’s willing to wait, to help and to love this fantastic Omega and his, their beautiful girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this. This has been an amazing journey through a world of pure imagination. Thank you all for your comments, questions and kudos.


	37. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later.

** Six months later **

 

Talia stands before the pack.  Nearly two hundred strong, about fifty of them are human.  In her forty years as Senior Alpha of the Hale pack, she has only bitten a dozen the rest are legacies. Wolves born into the Hale pack generations after generations.  This is her pack, and they came from all over Beacon County to celebrate. It isn’t often that everyone gathers, but today is one of those occasions. She takes a few moments to reflect on the past few months as she looks at her family in the front row.

 

In the first chair is Jordan Parrish her second and next to him is his mate, Danny.  Without Danny’s expertise with computers, they never would have known what happened to Stiles at that hands of Peter.  Stiles wouldn’t be holding his daughters right now.  The domestic terrorist origination, Alpha First would still be in operation.  They never would have found Nathan.  She is in debt to both of them.  The US Marshals were impressed with Danny’s work that they offered him a job in with their cyber unit.   He accepted as long as they provided Jordan a position too.  They did, and now both are moving to New York at the end of the month. When they ask to leave the pack, she granted it.

 

Laura, her heir, sits next to Lydia her mate and their adopted boys Henry and James.  Laura has been training since she could walk to take over when she steps down or dies.  It’s a big responsibility but Laura's ready.  She has already assured Laura that she would always be able to give her advice when she needs it, just like her father did for her.

Lydia has proved herself to be a strong independent woman in the aftermath of these last few months.  She handled press conference after press conference with ease.  Her no bullshit attitude was tested on live TV, and she prevailed with grace and style fitting of the next Senior Hale Alpha’s Mate.  

Next, Derek and Stiles. Each is holding one of the twins,  Miranda and Amanda.  Derek has come into his new status as a double Alpha well.  He has also been training since he was little to be Laura’s second.  She can see just how much Derek loves Stiles, it’s written all over his face every time he looks the Omega and at their little girls.  He’s an amazing father, and hopefully one day he will mate Stiles.  When she asked Derek about this, he merely said. ‘ _We are in a good place right now.  I’m willing to wait as long as Stiles needs. I’m not going anywhere unless he asks me to.’_ She hasn’t pressed the matter.  He’s right; it is too soon.  No matter what they are a family and that’s all that counts.

She is grateful to Stiles and the twins because they have made Derek smile more and laugh louder then she can remember.  Stiles still has moments when he falls back into the mindset that Peter programmed into him, but Erica’s weekly therapy sessions are helping him heal.  As for the court orders, a few weeks ago Papa and Isaac started homeschooling Stiles.  The court appointed social worker turned out to be Dr. Yukimura’s daughter, Kira.  She and Stiles are becoming good friends.

Stiles is still learning how to control his spark, but they have determined that it is influenced by his emotions. If he is sad it rains, mad/angry it storms, happy it’s sunshine and warm, scared the temperature drops and it might start snowing.   Talia contacted the Eastern European Council to send a teacher for Stiles.  They sent his Aunt Nadine, Claudia’s fraternal twin sister. Sparks usually have twins.  That’s when John confessed that Stiles had a twin sister, Mayra, who was stillborn.  It stormed for two days.

Miranda and Amanda are two balls of werewolf energy as they try to crawl.  Thankfully they look more like Stiles then Peter at this point.  Stiles had them tested to find out their secondary genders. This was Derek and Stiles first fight. Papa had a long talk with Derek.  In the end, Stiles had them tested, but they agreed not to tell them until they presented at puberty. Miranda, the oldest, turned out to be an Alpha and Amanda, the youngest, an Omega.

Next to Derek and Stiles is Cora.  She has said many times that she is in no hurry to mate or start a family.  Next semester she will complete her masters in political science.  Her dreams are to one day be the first werewolf President.   Talia has no doubts that one day she will succeed.

Nathan is last in the row, sitting next to Cora.  He still has nightmares about Deucalion and the other Alphas.  Erica has been working with him to help him heal.  He wakes up screaming that he killed Deucalion or that his mom is dead.  Talia is the only one that can calm him down and get him back to sleep.  She praises him for being brave and thanks to him for saving her life.  If it wasn’t for Nathan stabbing Deucalion with that piece of glass weakening his hold she would not be alive today. If you ask Talia who her hero is she will say her son Nathan.

 

Papa introduces her, but honestly, no introduction is needed. “Alpha Talia Hale.” Everyone claps and cheers until she stands behind the podium.

“Thank you all for being here.  Today we welcome Stiles Stilinski, Miranda Joy Stilinski, and Amanda Faith Stilinski officially into the Hale pack.  Most of you know bits and pieces about what my brother did to Stiles, how he grew up.  I am asking you to respect his privacy as he is still healing.” Talia nods in respect to Stiles. “As you all know the events of the past seven months have affected everyone here today in some way.  Whether it was security at the hospital, aid is disbanding the riots or rebuilding the town, I want to thank you all for your contributions.  I am happy to report to you that the US Marshals have arrested the last member of the Alpha First organization.  All three thousand Alpha’s face charges of hate crimes and several hundred face charges of Omega slavery and unlawful imprisonment.” She pauses and looks at Laura who stands and joins her mother on stage. “I have had the privilege to be your Alpha for the last forty years.  My daughter, Laura, has been training to inherit my title since she was able to walk.  As of midnight tonight I will be stepping down from my role as Senior Alpha and passing it to the next generation.”  Talia and Laura share a hug then Laura takes a seat on the stage next to Papa. “As for my next venture I am announcing my candidacy for the newly vacant position of Governor.  I hope to bring about changes in Omega rights and truly bring about equality amongst the three genders.” Stiles stands and claps then everyone stands and claps with him. She smiles proudly at her pack.  Even if she isn’t Senior Alpha, they will always be her pack, her family. 

Laura stands, and her mother takes her seat next to Papa.  Laura looks out at her soon to be pack then down to her wife and children. “Welcome. I’d just like to say a few words before we all descend like a pack of hungry wolves on the feast that Papa has prepared.” She pauses as some in the crowd chuckle. “We are on the brink of history, and I hope history is kind to us as we lead the campaign for change.  I see the Hale pack leading the charge for equal rights for all.   I hope you all will join us in this crusade. When my mother told me that one of the reasons she decided to step down was because of the mistakes she made twelve years ago.  I reminded her that we all make mistakes.   I can’t promise you that I won’t make mistakes, but I can promise you that as your Alpha I will try my best to lead this pack with honesty, integrity, and respect for everyone no matter what. Thank you for putting your trust and faith in me. Now, let’s eat.” Laura steps down taking her seat next to Lydia.

Talia stands, and for the last time, she leads the pack howling into the evening sky.  The pack stands with her howling long and joyfully as one.   Birds and wild animals in the Preserve startle and run. The sound echoes and for a brief moment, Stiles worries that it will wake the girls, but they sleep through it.

 

The celebrations carried on into the night and early morning. Stiles wakes up sleeping on wolf Derek with the twins are curled up next to him sharing the patchwork blanket.  Miranda has an arm wrapped around her sister, instinctively keeping her safe and warm.   They had fallen asleep under the stars after the wolves returned from a run.  For the first time in his life, that he can remember, that he feels safe, loved and protected.

The Hale pack stood up for him, fought for him and in the end he owes them his life.  They will get his loyalty for as long as he lives.  He won’t ever forget what they did for him and his girls.

At this moment between night and dawn, he vows to never again let his past control him. He will never again be dominated by any Alpha. He closes his eyes takes a deep breath,  he imagines Peter’s hold on him disappearing like ash in the wind.   He’s finally free of that bastard.  He drifts off to sleep again sounded by the love of family, of pack and hope for the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end but this story is far from complete. I have one shot fics that I will post. I've enjoyed writing these characters and I not ready to let them go. Maybe I'll do a sequel to this one in the future, but for now this is it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Thank you for commenting. Thank you for all you kudos. This has been fun. I have other story ideas in the works. Don't know which one I'll do next, yet.  
> xoxoxo  
> Jewelz

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed any tags. New chapters will be posted when I have them done. I have no schedule for this one.  
> Comments, kudos and questions welcomes. 
> 
> (This is my first time writing A/B/O. )


End file.
